My Parent's Cafe
by IDRC
Summary: "Dare," Clyde gives a big, evil grin and Craig's face scrunches up in curiosity then worry and fear which is shocking because he doesn't usually care about anything. But, apparently Clyde knows something. About Craig. And he's gonna use it against him. "I dare you..." His eyes flick back to me. "to kiss Tweek!"
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes and sit up. It's still dark outside. I sigh and let my back slump. I was such an insomniac... and it probably didn't help that I drank, like, five to six cups of coffee a day. I pull the sheets from me and get up anyway. Morning routine. Wake up at five and make coffee.

Today I'm feeling like a dry cappuccino, I didn't usually like those but I always have random cravings for foods and drinks I don't usually like. I trudge down stairs and start making it. We had all the ingredients. We had ingredients to make any coffee you'd like. We were coffee freaks like that.

I sip my cappuccino and scratch my head. Today was monday... no wonder I woke up at five. Not like I don't usually wake up abnormally early, just, on monday's it seems my mental alarm clock sets itself a smidge earlier. Stress, most likely. I'm always stressed. I just woke up and I'm already twitching. Which reminds me... I need to take my pills.

I take my shower and start getting dressed. A grey button down and black skinny jeans. Once I'm dressed I try to fix my hair. When I fail at that I grab my homework off my desk and shove it in my book bag. Jesus Christ, I hate when we get homework on the weekend. But, at least it gives me something to do, other than working in my parents café and watching anime. My lonely life.

I make another cappuccino, throw on my green hoodie, wrapped my scarf around my neck, and pull on my gloves before leaving the house. It was around six now. Still early but I was feeling like a walk. So, I walked around South Park, sipping my coffee. It was getting chillier as we reached the months of winter. Man, it was getting so cold. Good thing I grabbed my scarf and gloves.

My teeth chatter. I didn't have many friends because I was wierd. I twitched and I had breakdowns and I was _annoying_. As told so many times by the, ever so kind, teenagers from my highschool. I tried not to let it get to me, but, due to my paranoia and anxiety and other mental disabilities I couldn't help but let out a high-pitched yelp, clutch my blonde hair and scream, 'TOO MUCH PRESSURE!' Before running the other direction.

I was weak and I was a wimp, you know. But, I couldn't help it. The kids loved to mess with me because of it too. My life sucked. But, you just have to plow through it, I guess.

I start walking to school when I realize an hour had already passed and school would be starting soon. When I make it, I place myself on my favorite bench far off to the side where most no one ever is and start reading my new book that I got. I didn't get far though.

"Shut up, Clyde. You sound like a retard." I hear a voice say. I jump and hide my face with my book. People were coming! Disappear, disappear! I try hard to control my shakes and hold in my 'GAH!'s. But, once again, I fail.

"We should go to the amusement park!" I hear another voice say as three boys come from around the corner.

"GAH!" I jump, throwing my book, a good ten feet. I sigh. my 'GAH!'s were also something I couldn't control. Like hiccups, you could say.

"Hey, look, it's that Twitch kid." One of the boy's say. I start to recognize them, having seem them around school. Token Black, Clyde Donovan, and Craig Tucker, Oh, god! They were one of the popular group of boys, like Stan and Kyle's group!

I jump again, having been called one of the nicknames I was giving in middle school. Twitch. Get it? Because, my name is Tweek and I twitch. They both start with TW? You get it! Ha-ha! Oh my god, you guys are so clever! How did you come up with that? Oh, yeah, I can't even feel my sides I'm laughing so much!

Yeah... no... I'm not laughing. I didn't laugh. Because it wasn't that funny, honestly. HONESTLY. Clyde Donovan was an out going kind of kid. The kind that invades your personal space without realizing it, or caring, for that matter. The one that says crazy, erotic or rude things like it was something you discussed in public everyday. He was also annoying, in my opinion, at least. Next, Token Black. One of the more mature boys at this school, the parental control almost. Ready to kill the idea if it was too crazy or irrational. Laid back, smart, quiet, smart. Now, Craig-mother-Tucker. Nice right? Better than Twitch... He was tall, lean, strong, intimidating. He was quiet, like Token. Calm too. He got good grades A's and B's, I think. The spitting image of perfect, in my opinion. But, he always seemed to have the same unfazed look on his face, so it was kind of hard to read his emotion.

This group of boys were my favorite. Mostly because of how calm Token and Craig were. Considering I'm never calm. I think if I hung out with people who were I'd start to learn how. But, with Clyde around I think I'd be more nervous. So it would just balance out to how I am now. Anyway, now as I analyze them I feel their eyes analyzing me too. I twitch, "ACK! OH, JESUS!"

"He's too loud. We aren't even doing anything and he's shaking like we're holding a gun." Token says, narrowing his eye's at me.

I jump again. WELL, you're no prize either! You're mean and rude!

"I think it's cute!" Clyde smiles at me. "The way he jumps at the slightest thing!"

"That's because you're a fag." Craig says, in his stable, deep, nasally voice.

"Jealous, Craig? Don't worry, you'll always be number one!" Clyde said, hugging the taller boy. Craig simply pushes his hand into Clyde's face until the other boy is falling back.

"Get off." Unfazed. It's truly amazing. If I had been in that situation, I know I would have had a heart attack!

"Aw, Craig! You're so mean!"

"Come on! Are we going or not? The bells about to ring." Token groans.

"Yeah, Toke. Chill, bro, we're going!" Clyde rolls his eyes. Token rolls his eyes in return and continues walking. Clyde rushes up next to him and Craig follows at his own speed, a little behind. He stops though. He stops and reaches over picking up my book, I had thrown off the sidewalk into the dirt. He shook it clean and handed it to me. Our fingers brushing as I took it.

"GAH! Th-thank you-ngg!" I hugged the book to my chest. He nodded and continued on.

"HURRY UP, CRAIG!" Clyde called. Craig merely flicked him off.

I twitch, "GAH!" He stops and looks at me. I shake. He waves and continues.

OH, JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! GAH!

* * *

I sat at my desk, fidgeting with my hands. Yanking my shirt, scratching my palms, and the usual. I took a quick glance at the clock, then the teacher. Then the clock, then the teacher. I let out a yelp. No one acknowledges it. They're used to my random outburst. It just annoys them now. Oh, god, this class goes on FOREVER! I think I'm gonna die! IDON'TWANNADIE! I yank my hair and slam my face down on my desk, "TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Some kids glanced over, some sighed, some 'shh'ed. Like I did it on purpose. URGH! They just don't understand! I reach for my vacuüm flask thermos. It had my coffee in it. I take a big gulp and try to calm down. I was still worked up over this morning. I know, I know, all he did was pick up my book but that's big to me! No one ever helps me! Why would Craig, of all people?! "ACK!" It wasn't to his character to help anyone, let alone me! Oh, this was TOO MUCH PRESSURE, for sure. The bell rings and I jump, "GAH! OH, JESUS CHRIST!" I throw my books in my book bag and zip it up, throwing it over my shoulder. I rush out the class room and to lunch. I sit on my bench and start reading again. My parents pack me lunch, but, I never really get hungry around lunch time. Or at all. Especially not today... I was bugged out and had an awful feeling in my gut. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

* * *

When I got home I threw everything in my room and headed to the café. Today was one of the few days I had to work. Woop-di-fucking-doo! I throw on the stupid apron and start waiting the tables. When I'm finally done. I sigh in relief. Today, I only broke one mug! Now I have to my homework. I sigh again. When I finish the paper, finally. I turn off the light and flop in bed. Doesn't matter if I change. I'll just go to sleep now...

* * *

Jeez, it was two in the morning, what was I doing? . I sat in my room on my bed in my boxer and a T-shirt. I need to call Clyde. I swallow and wipe my face. He won't mind, he'll understand.

I just hate it when he sees me like this. In this state. It wasn't right on me. I pick my cell off my night stand and click his name from my contact list. It rang a long time before he answered.

"Um...H-hello?" He voice was quiet and wary.

"Clyde, it's Craig. It happened again." I said, trying to keep my voice straight and stable. But it trembled, nonetheless.

"Dude..." He's quiet. I hear him sigh and shuffle. "Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I cover my face with my hands and sigh. This can't keep happening. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, man, it's alright. You're having a hard time now." Shuffle. "What're friends for?"

"Thanks, man." I say.

"No problem. Give me a sec to get changed and get the stuff and I'll be right over." He hangs up. Clyde may be annoying to some extent, but, he was my life saver at time like this. While I wait I try to catch my breath and make my face look presentable and 'Craig-like'.

About ten minutes later I see him outside my window. I go downstairs and open the door for him. "Hey..." I say.

"Yo." He's holding a video game, a bag of chip, two cans of soda, and a bag of candy. I help him out and we go back upstairs to my room. I shut and lock the door. before placing the things on the floor and turning on my Xbox 360.

He pops the game in and I open the bag of chips. "Are you okay?" He ask, peeking at me. I nod and swallow.

"How do I look?" I ask.

"Frightened and flushed." He told me, opening the bag of candy and unwrapping a Reese's, he eats it.

"Oh..."

"How bad was it this time?" He asked, pausing the game. "You can tell me Craig. Cross my heart, hope to die I won't tell another living soul." He pauses. "...Or Damien or something like that."

I swallow again and scratch my neck. "I-it- it was- uh... It was bad... We- uh- we were k-kissing like last time-uh- and, like, it progressed like last time... and -we started to strip each other and then when we were about to do it I woke up... ." I say looking down, hiding my face. No one should ever have to see me like this.

"Hey, it's okay." Clyde says, comforting. "No one's judging you." He rubs my back. "And, yesterday, you acted very casual. No one suspected a thing!" He told me.

"Yeah..." This was a reoccurring event. At least once or twice a week for the past month. But, I was handling it better. I remember the first time.

I woke up real fast and didn't know what had happened. I was hot, I was tired, I was _scared_. I never had dreams like that! I bit my tongue... _gay dreams_. Where you have a dream about you and a guy? Yeah, well, not only that. It was that Twitch kid. I never talked to. What's that about? I mean, I've seen him around, yes. But I haven't really ever talked to him. Oh, well, dreams were random. It's not like we went all the way in the dream anyway. But still the dream effected me. I couldn't really sleep the rest of the night and when school came Token and Clyde said I was acting different. Strange. I told them I was fine and to shut up. But later when Clyde came over he, basically, forced me to tell him. When I finally did, I waited to hear laughing. But, instead, I got a hug. He comforted me. Then the day after next I had another dream about Tweek and me and stuff. But instead of only kissing, we were making out and using tongue and shit. I woke up sweating, panting, and rock hard. In a panic I threw on my jacket and some sweats and ran to Clyde's house. I climbed through his window and woke him up. He was surprized to see me. But, more surprized to see me... crying. Then the next week it happened and I just called Clyde. But, when it happened the next week. In the dream I gave him an old fashioned. I woke up the same way as last time hard and stuff. I called Clyde and told him to come over please. I begged him. He said he would and to calm down. With him he brought some snacks and a game. To take my mind off of it. He hugged me and said 'maybe your mind's trying to tell you something.' and I said, 'What're you trying to say Clyde? I've always liked girls! So, why would I randomly have some dreams about a guy and turn gay?' I hid my face in my hands and started crying again. the next week a phone call. And mostly just phone calls, unless something more happens in the dream and I'm having a panic attack. It was about last week that I started to think 'Maybe, just maybe... my mind _is_ trying to tell me something. Thinking about it for the rest of the day I came to the conclusion: I'm bi and I have a crush on Tweek. So yesterday when we saw him I was happy. But, nervous. I hoped I wasn't blushing when I handed him the book. Oh no, he probably knows!

I hit un-pause and we continue playing, "I don't wanna think about it." I say.

"No problem, bro." Clyde starts playing too, shoving candy down his throat. When the games over he looks at me. "Gonna be okay if I leave?" He asked.

I nod slowly. "Thanks, man." I say for the second time.

"It's chill, dude. If I couldn't do this for you, I wouldn't be a good friend."

"I know. It's just good to have someone to talk to during these times. I was scared when I first told you. I thought you were gonna laugh and call me fag. So, it's nice to have someone I trust. I know you won't tell anyone... 'Cause, you know, I have a reputation and if this gets out then my life is over."He laughs. "No joke, bro. If anyone else finds out I'm gonna kill myself. Just saying."

"I know, I know." He gets his game. "But, I think, if you're serious about this, you should tell him eventually."

I choke on my spit, "WHAT?"

"I mean, dude, what're you gonna do? Just stalk him or whatever?" He sighs and rolls his eyes at my face. "Look, man, you'll never be able to let this go if you don't let him either reject you or accept you. And if he does accept then just keep it secret so no one will make fun of you."

I nod, "Yeah, whatever. Thanks again, bye." I wave.

"Bye, and you can keep the snacks." He waves and leaves. I still feel bad about making him walk all the way here and back. Whatever. I'd do it for him. I turn off the light and lay back down, pull the sheets over me. Four. I close my eyes, not realizing how tired I was. I'm still not really chill about the dream but I'll be able to go back to sleep, so, it's alright.

* * *

_Aye, everyone! This a just a oneshot. Well...see I was gonna ask if you guys wanted me to finish this... Give me some ideass too cause I don't know it's just kinda something I did..._


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. I look at the digital clock on my nightstand. Six. I sigh, at least it's not five. I get ready before making my coffee. Irish, this time.

I pull my hoodie over my head. Scarf and gloves. I open the door and step into the cold. I shiver and pull my scarf tighter. Geez, winter this year was gonna be brutal. I slowly walk to the school gate's, sipping my Irish coffee. Twitching here and there.

"HAY, TWITCH!"

"GAH!" I jump and throw my thermos at the attacker behind me then gasp. Token, Clyde, and Craig. I watch in horror as my open thermos of Irish coffee hits Craig's stomach. He doesn't react (of course) but it leaves a big brown stain. "OH, SWEET JESUS!"

Craig looks at his shirt and then at me with the same expressionless face. "Ow."

"I'MSORRYIDIDN'TKNOWWHOYOUWEREANDITHOUGHTYO UWEREGONNATRYANDKILLME!IDIDN'TMEANFORITTOSTAINYOURSHIRT! IREALLYAMSORRY!"

"Woah!" Clyde says. "Bro, chill out!" He chuckles. I stare at him wide-eyed. "I can't even understand what you're saying anymore." I look at Craig. I can't tell what he's thinking. He's just staring at his shirt, blankly.

"Craig, I have a shirt in my locker you can wear if you want." Token offers. He looks a little unsure. Does that mean Craig really is mad?! OH GOD NO! I'm gonna die! He's going to kill me! I twitch. Craig holds up his middle finger, turns around, and starts walking away. Where is he going?! What about school?! Was he mad?!

"TOOMUCHPRESSURE!" I grab my hair and pull. I hear the school bell ring just beyond the gates and jump.

"See ya, Twitch. Good luck with the Craig thing. I hope he doesn't beat you up too bad!" Clyde laughs patting me on the shoulder.

HUMAN CONTACT! "GAH!" I shove him away and grab my shoulder screaming. "DON'TTOUCHME!"

He stumbles back and catches himself. "Geez, Twitch, calm down." He says, annoyed. HE'S THE ONE WHO TOUCHED ME!

"Gah!" I run into school and to my class.

* * *

At lunch I leave to get some more coffee. I was freaking out all day because mine had spilled all over the snow so early and I hadn't really had any at all! My fuel was low! I walked to our family café and go to the back. I can make my own, I don't need my parents waiting on me. When I'm done I decide to stay and eat lunch there then go back to school. I tell my mom and she makes me one of our turkey sandwiches. This is nice. Actually eating during lunch. Maybe I'll come again tomorrow. The kids from school can't torment me here, in my house... well, café. When I'm down. I pour some more coffee in a clean thermos and head back. I open the door, "GAH!" I almost smash face first into...

"Oh, sorry."

"Cr-Craig?! JESUS!" He picks up my thermos. I dropped it.

"Here." He handed it to me.

"..." I hold it to my chest and shake. SAY THANK YOU, SAY THANK YOU! "Th-thank- thank- you! OH, GOD!" I stammer. He stares at me. OH, NO! HE'S THINKING ABOUT THIS MORNING, HE'S GONNA KILL ME! "DON'T HURT ME!" I coward, pulling my hands in my face and ducking my head.

"What?" He asked, looking _puzzled_? That's not right... He shouldn't ever look like anything right? Oh, well.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I cry, pushing past him and running the rest of the way to school. Never turning around to see if he was behind me. He probably wasn't but you can't be too safe. I get back in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

"Tweek,"

"GAH!"

"You will be partnered with Thomas." The teacher announces. JESUS CHRIST! He does that on purpose! He knows I flinch every time Thomas has an outburst, he loves it when I flinch, I see him smirking at his desk every time! We all get up and go to our partners. Me and Thomas sit together and start to discuss our projects.

"I think maybe we should- SHIT, SHIT, CUNT-"

"GAH, OH JESUS!" I defend myself with my hands, even though he didn't threaten to hit. I hear the teacher snicker. I swear to god I wanna just punch him in his face!

"I'm sorry..." Thomas looks down at the paper.

"It's n-not your f-fault...NG!" I twitch.

* * *

"Hey, you okay? FUCKING BITCH!"

"GAH! Y-yeah, why?" I stop writing and look up at him.

"Well- SHIT- you seem a little more jumpy today..." He glanced at me from his work.

"I- I- I- It's ju-just that Cr-craig... NGG! I accidentally spilled cof-coffee on him and I think he's gonna kill me!" I spit out.

"Craig?-DICK-" Oh yeah, didn't Thomas and Craig have a thing when we were little? "What did he do?"

"N-nothing... But, I'm sure he's mad! JESUS!" I tug my hair.

"Tweek, let go of your- FUCK- hair." He takes my hands from my head.

HUMAN CONTACT! I snatch my hands back, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I cry.

He retracts his hand quickly, "I'm sorry! DAMN, SHIT, BITCH!" We're quiet.

"But, then I ran into him again and he looked fur-furious! Gah!" I tell him.

"Really? -ASS-FUCK-DICK- Doesn't seem like Craig. He acts tough and stuff but he- DICK- SHIT- SHIT- really is a nice guy."

"I'M SURE,MAN! HE'SGONNAKILLME!" I scream, slamming my face down on the desk.

"Calm down, Tweek. I'm sure you'll be fine." He almost pats my back but stops himself. "The bells gonna ring soon. Let's clean up."

When the bell rings I sigh and pack up my stuff, waving to Thomas. "Geh! See ya, man." I turn off and start down the hallway. I hope Thomas was right and I wasn't gonna get my ass handed to me on a sliver platter by Craig. Oh god, I'm gonna be murdered! I shouldn't come to school tomorrow. I'll tell my parent's I'm sick and then they will-

_Thud_

I fall back and land on my butt. "Ow..." I look at my red hand. OH GOD, I hope it doesn't swell! I look up at what I hit and gasp. I start screaming.

-x-

Jesus fucking christ! My ears rang as Tweek started screaming from his sitting position on the ground. Everyone looked over.

"I'MSORRY,CRAIG!PLEASEDON'TKILLME!IHAVESOMUCHTOLIVEFOR!"

I slap my hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" He stares at the hand with shaking eyes, stiffening under it.

"DON'TTOUCHME!" He yelled slapping me in the face.

Heads turned, people gasped, some screamed, others gathered for the upcoming fight that they knew was coming shortly after. Pulling out camera phones and running to get friends.

But... I didn't hit back. I stared, appalled. Tweek squeaked and rose to his feet. I grab my face with my hand, I couldn't believe it. Tweek, my crush, slapped me. I stared at him and he yelped. He bolted down the hallway, dodging children and making a swift escape.

Well, wasn't this dandy. I turn to look at Clyde. He gives me a sympathetic look and shrug. I take my hand from my face and shove it in my pocket.

"Hey, Craig, why didn't you hit back?!" Some one called from the audience. I flip them off and start walking the other direction to my car.

-x-

When I'm inside and the doors are locked and I'm at least 3 miles away from school I let it all out. I let the tears pour down my cheeks like a waterfall. At my touch, he smacked me. He smacked me in the face! And I couldn't even hit back I was so flabbergasted. It was like he punched me in the stomach right after I swam a lap without breathing. I reach in the gloves box and pull out two napkins. I clean my face and go back to my usual expressionless expression before pulling into my driveway and going inside for the rest of the week. I don't think I'm gonna go to school tomorrow either. I was only there then because it was over and I was meeting Clyde and Token to go to the arcade. But, having those plans torn through deep, I guess I'll be fine playing call of duty online with some stupid teen year old douche bag while eating the rest of the snacks Clyde brought over instead. Fun night.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! 'Cause I'm only doing this 'cause your requesting as soon as the request stop so will I! ...I hope I'm not sounding like a selfish bitchy jerk author... I just don't like writing story's if nobody's reading them, ya know? So I like getting reviews it inspires me to not be lazy! So, help the cause and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, Craig! You have to go to school." My mom tells me, ripping my comforter off me and throwing it on the floor. I pull the sheet over my head and flip her off. "CRAIG. GET. UP." She screams.

I sit up and stare at her. She stares back. "No." I say, simply and lay back down.

"Craig? Have you been crying?" She ask, softly. I don't answer. "Fine. Stay home, I don't care anymore, I have to get to work!" She slams my door behind her.

Plan worked.

* * *

I sat, twitching on my bench. Today I was twitching way more than usual. Flinching at leaves falling and ants crawling. I knew today I was going to die. But, even when I begged my parents to stay, I even said I'd help in the café. They pushed me out the door.

"HAY, TWITCH!" I hear Clyde call, flying from around the corner.

"OH, SWEET JESUS!" Here it comes! My death! Clyde and Token... no Craig... No Craig? WHAT IS GOING ON!

"Calm down, kid. Craig didn't come today." Clyde tells me.

"GAH! What?! W-why?" I ask. Of course, I was happy he didn't show, but I wondered why. I had _slapped_ him! _SLAPPED_! And he's _Craig_! I remember once last year Craig beat up this kid because he stepped on Craig's foot! After that people start clearing a path for him. And all that kid did was step on his foot! I slapped him in the face!

"That's a good question. Why didn't Craig come today, Clyde? Didn't you say he texted you?" Token asked Clyde.

"W-well... he wasn't feeling good yesterday and then he got slapped..." Clyde swallowed. "so he didn't want to have to fight when he felt like he was gonna throw up."

"GEH! Oh... now I feel bad..." I hug my book tighter.

"Nah, don't worry about it, by tomorrow he'll have calmed down about the whole thing and there'll be no fight at all!" Clyde chirped.

Token glanced at him, "I don't know about that, dude. Craig can really hold a grudge."

Clyde glared- Clyde _glared_? He glared back at Token. "He'll have forgotten the whole thing." He told the taller of the two.

"OH, GOD!"

Token looked as surprised as I did. Clyde was always happy and jumpy, so to see him actually glare at someone... well, shit! "Alright!"

Clyde let out a sigh. "Anyway!" He said, acting as if none of that ever happened. "C'mon, Toke, before the bell rings!" He skipped off with Token.

I loosened the grip on my book. Damn, I wish I didn't over react about things that are small. Then I wouldn't have hit Craig while he was sick. I did feel really bad about that... Maybe I should see him after school... OH, GOD, NO! What if he sees me and hits me?! Then, I'll be hurt and he'll have overdone it while he was sick. WHAT IF HE THREW UP?! Calm, calm, breath, breath... Alright, I'll do it anyway. I hit him and I needed to apologize. I tried to yesterday but instincts kicked in and told me to bolt. So, today after school I'll visit him. I should bring him something too, since he's sick. Wait, what did Craig like?! God, this was WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

* * *

After school I went to the café for a few things then, slowly, walked to Craig's house. When I got there I noticed the empty driveway. Oh coarse his parents are still at work, Tweek. I walk up to the front door and tap on it, quietly. I swallow and knock a little louder. Then, I knock like a normal person and hit it hard enough to make a noise. I hear some noises. OH, GOD, OH GOD, OH, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.

The door swung open. And, there, in the doorway stood, Craig. He looked like he jsut woke up, messy hair with a hat thrown over, sloppy. A big T-shirt that came to his knees and grey sweats. His eyes were red and he had bags. But, even in this condition he was still perfect, in my opinion. Or anyones, matter of fact. Craig's so lucky! To be able to pull off this outfit. He really is perfect!

"H-hey, Cr- JESUS- Craig!" I give a small wave with one hand and tug on my shirt with the other, my bag swinging on my wrist. He stares at me blankly.

* * *

Holy fucking Christ! Tweek's at my house! He's standing at my front door! And I look like shit! What do I even do?!

"Hi." I say back, stupidly. Hi? Fucking hi? What the hell!

"I- I felt b- bad about slapping y- you- GAH!- the other day...And spilling my c-coffee on y-your shirt..." He glanced at me and then quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

"No. Don't worry about it. It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm not mad and I was never going to kill you." I tell him. I shouldv'e been smiling but my face would never allow something like that. So I kept the same emotionless expression and steady voice.

Tweek's staring at me. Damn those green eyes! "Really? Y-you sure? You're not g-gonna beat me up? Geh!" He twitched. I shook my head. He paused, looking confused and took a slight step forward. "Cr-craig? Have y-you been cr-crying? Ngg!" He asked.

DAMN IT! He could tell. "No." I said a little too quickly.

"Oh..." He didn't believe me! He totally didn't! I could see it in his eye's that he did not believe me. "Anyway... I knew y-you were sick and my p-parents own a café anyway s-so I brought you some of my m-mom's soup." He held out the wrapped bowl. SO FRICKEN ADORABLE! Wait a second.

"I'm not sick." I tell him.

"W-what? But, Clyde told me you w-were... Why did you stay home then?!" He tugs on his hair.

Oh shit! Clyde was lying for me! He could have fucking warned a guy, god damn it, Clyde! "Oh, well, it's just a little cough, but my parents made me stay in any way." I lie, but it looks like he's buying it so...

"But, Clyde said you felt like throwing up- ngg-"

"You know Clyde, always over exaggerating..." He pursed his lips and thought. "Well, thanks for visiting, Tweek. I really appreciate it." I tell him in my , taking the small package from his hands. "I better eat this before it gets cold." I force a smile. Not because I didn't want to but it was really something that came natural to me.

"Y-yeah- GAH- you should pr-probably rest." He smiled at me and waved. "Bye, Cr-craig, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Tweek. See you tomorrow." He turns around and I shut my door. I sigh, well, shit if that wasn't awkward. Man, where were Clyde and Token? I should invite them over to get my mind off this.

* * *

I wonder why Craig stayed home if he wasn't really sick. He was obviously lying when he said he had a cough. He didn't cough once! Or yesterday when Clyde claimed it had all started. So, he obviously wasn't sick. So why didn't he come to school? Why wasn't he mad? Why didn't he kick my ass?! I don't understand and that's WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

* * *

_Oh, my gawd this one iss wayy too shorttt! I'm sorry! I'll try to fit more in the next one I promise. Thanks for the reviews they make my day! _


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know, Clyde... I'm fine with the way things are now. Plus, what if he says no? Then, everyone will know I'm gay and call me fag."

"Craig, chill out, man. You'll be fine. Even if he says no, Tweek's not like that." He squeezes my shoulder. "Now, go get 'em, tiger!" He pushes me forward.

Okay, yeah, I can totally do this. What do I care what they think of me anyway? I guess I don't but I don't want to give Cartman that kind of satisfaction. Or have Kenny harassing me the rest of the year. Oh no, I'm here. I'm at Tweek's bench. And there he is, just sitting and reading his book, occasionally sipping from his thermos. He looks up and jumps.

"Oh, hey, Cr-craig." He smiles.

"H-hi, Tweek." I try to smile back.

"What's up?" He ask, looking back to his book. I take a seat on the bench, not to close, I might add.

"N-nothing important. I was just w-wondering..." Oh man, I'm stuttering more than he is!

"Yeah?" He looks up, concerned. "Wh-what's wrong, Cr-craig?! DIDSOMEONEDIE?!" He pulled his hair.

"No, Tweek! No one died!" I slowly take his hands from his hair and he starts to calm down and breath.

"Oh..." He blushes and looks at our hands. "Then, what's the problem?"

"I- uh- I was just wondering if you wanted to go out today- with me-" I blurt out. He stares at me, and I stare back. Though out expressions are probably very different. "I- uh- mean, like, if you want... like..." I blush and let go of his hands. I stand up, "I'm sorry... I know you don't want to and you probably think I'm gross. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortabl-"

"Sure!" He squeaked, quietly. He grabbed my hand and stood up. "I'd love to go out tonight." He said, blushing and looking down.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Y-yeah... GAH!" He let go of my hand and grabbed his coffee off the bench, taking a big gulp. I laugh.

"Okay, wanna meet after school? Or you can go home and relax and change and we can do something later..." I gulp. I can't believe he said yes! I don't think I could be happier right now! I'm smiling!

"L-later... 'Cause, I want to change and take a shower..."

"Sure thing. I'll come around seven then?"

"Y-yeah! Just beep wh-when you're outside though. I don't want my p-parent's to know." He tells me.

I nod, "Sure thing." the bell rings. "See ya later." I wave and head off for class. This was gonna be so fucking awesome!

* * *

Okay, I'm here, I have everything planned out, I'm dressed nice. A black hoodie and black skinny's and my chullo. And I'm waiting out side his house.

_Beep, beep!_

There. Now, I wait. Not too long later, the blonde scurries out of the house and into my car. "Hey," I smile at him. I still can't believe this is happening.

"H-hi, Cr-craig." He smiles back. "S-so, where are we g-going?"

"To see a movie. Sound good?"

"Yeah, as long as it's with you, I'm fine." He mumbles, a bright shade of red covering his face. I blush too. Shit, he's SO cute!

When we make it to the mall I park the car and we walk to the amc theatre. "What do you wanna see?" I ask him.

"Hmm..." He purses his lips and stares at the options. "The dark knight rises looks promising." He glances at me.

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah."

"Alright." the person in front of us get's his tickets and leaves.

"Hello, sir!" The perky cashier lady greets me.

"Two for dark knight rises, Imax, 3D." I take out my wallet and pay. "Let's go." I smile at the blonde. This is like a dream come true. We enter the theatre and get our glasses. "Want a snack? Popcorn or something?" I ask him.

"Mmm... S-sure..."

We got two small sprites, a medium popcorn, and some peanut m&m's. Tweek helps me carry the food to the theatre. We find some seats in the back and wait for the movie to start.

* * *

I'm deep into the movie when I feel something on my hand. I turn to look at Tweek. He's watching the movie but his hand slides into mine. I blush. HE'S TOO CUTE I THINK I COULD DIE! Calm. Calm yourself, Craig. Calm.

* * *

"That was a good m-movie. Geh!" Tweek twitched.

"Yeah." I agree with a nod. We get back in my car.

"Cr-craig?" He fiddled with his fingers. "I was w-wondering..."

"Hm?" I glance at him.

"My p- parent's aren't home and I w- wanted to know if y- you, maybe, like to c- come over." He blushes.

"Yeah, I'll come over." I smile at him. He looks at me and blushes, turning away.

"Okay!" He squeaks. The ride to his house is quiet after that. But it's comfortable, I think. Tweek looks deep in thought as he bites his knuckle. When we do finally make it to his house he hops out of the passenger seat, still biting his knuckle and a little red.

"You alright?" I ask when we meet at his door.

He jumps, startled by me breaking the silence. "I- uh- y- yeah..." He fidgets with his fingers.

Ok then... He stumbles with the key and trying to unlock the door. Missing the lock and turning it the wrong way. I wouldv'e helped him but... it was just so cute. I didn't want to ruin it. Plus, Tweek has done this plenty of times, so I'm sure he's got it. Eventually. Finally, he sighs and pushes the door open. We walk in and he blushes more. What was wrong with him? I mean-

"Criag... I-" He turned around and stared at me with his big green eyes. "I-" He leans in on his tippy toes and kisses my lips softly. I gasp as he pulls aways. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself! You-" I grab his shoulders and kiss him again. Though, I had to lean down a little. Tweek was extremely short. He kissed back, grabbing hold of my shoulders too to pull him self up. We kisses there for a long time. Then I felt him lick my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my eyes. Tweek was being so brave! I let him slip his tongue in and moved my hands to his waist. He moaned as I bit his bottom lip. He stopped kisses my lips and started with my neck.

"Tw-tweek... y-your room..." I panted. He stopped and nodded. He started kissing my neck again and wrapped his arms around my neck, tightly. Jumping, and lacing his legs around my waist. I stare at him, but he doesn't stop kissing my neck. Oh, I see. He wants me to carry him. I move my hands to hold him up and start-up the stairs. I enjoy this. Yeah, I have to carry him and that's hard to do up the stairs, but I had a good grip on his ass and that made it well worth it. Well worth it. He moaned as I squeezed. I took his lips with mine and kissed him, careful with my feet. Tweek wouldn't forgive me if I dropped him or tripped. Finally i made it up the stairs and into his room. I laid him on the bed and straddled him. We continue to kiss, deepening it. I started unbuttoning his shirt and his knitted his hands in my hair, knocking my hat off. When his shirt was off he helped me with mine, throwing it to the side. He kisses down my chest, stopping at my pants and unbuttoning them too.

"T-tweek..." He peals the jeans off and then starts with the boxers. He stops and rubs the bulge under the fabric, gently. He kisses it and then unwrapped it, pulling my boxers down just like my jeans. He takes me in his mouth, sucking.

"Tweek." I moan.

"Tweek!" I open my eyes and shoot up in my bed, clutching the sheets. God damn it. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and get up to get a drink of water. I drag myself down the stairs and to the kitchen. I grab one from the sink and rinse it out then fill it with water, chugging it down. It's 5:39 I'm gonna have to wake up soon anyway. Nah, I'm going back to sleep. I don't think I need to call Clyde, right now. I think I'm good.

When I finish the water, I lean against the counter.

_Okay, Craig you like Tweek what're you gonna do about it?_

Shut up.

_You can't just keep watching from a distant, that's lame._

I'm not talking to myself, seriously.

_You and I both know you wanna be able to actually hold Tweek. Snuggle. The dreams, Craig. THE DREAMS._

STOP!

I catch myself. Ugh, I need help. I put my glass back in the sink and head back to my room. I pull the sheets over me and sigh.

* * *

_kk. Done! Tell me what ya think(: I like your guy's reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This one is for Jocelyn-Awesome because I liked their review! That was totally what I was going for and I'm glad you liked it! So I got off my lazy ass and started (The hardest part of writing... starting) So yeah, ENJOYY! And also yesh my name stands for I don't really care, and no I've never met a cheetah before and probably never will-_-_

* * *

_CRASH_

"Tweek! Again?" My mom came from behind the counter and started cleaning up the broken mug and coffee.

"I can't help it! Holding it and bringing it to the customer is TOOMUCHPRESSURE!" I yank on my hair.

"It's alright, hun. Don't pull on your hair, one day you'll go bald." She picked up the last bit and wiped up the rest of the coffe while I just sat there, twitching my right eye twitched. I felt bad, my mom was always cleaning up my messes! WHY CAN't I HELP MYSELF?! Oh, well.

I had to work in the cafe today. ICAN'TDEALWITHTHIS! Why do my parents insist on making me wait tables when they know all I do is break things! I get paranoid. _Walk straight. Don't shake. Don't tilt the tray. DON'T DROP IT! _ "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I pound the sides of my head.

"Honey, it's really alright. You wanna work the counter instead?" My mom ask me. My mom hates waiting people. She says some people can be really rude! And it aggravates her that she has to pretend that she's happy to serve them even though she's not and wants to curse them out. That, and other reasons like when people take to long to order and general stuff like that.

"N-no, mom. I'll be fine. I promise I won't break anymore dishes." OH NO! A promise?! Why did I do that?! Now, I'll be more nervous! 'CAUSE IF I DROP IT NOW I LIED TO MY MOM WHEN I SAID I WOULDN'T! I'MNOTALIARBUTICAN'THOLDSTILL! "GEH!" She pats my head.

"Alright, Tweek." She smiles at me, thankfully and goes back around the counter.

_Ding-a-ling_

I look to see who walked in and yelp. Craig, Clyde, Token! Why do I keep running into them?! Well, they kind of ran into me considering this is my parents café. They should know I'd be here. DID THEY KNOW? Are they trying to kill me? OH GOD! "IDON'TWANNADIE!" I scream running into the back. My dad stares at me, curiously.

"What's wrong, son?" He ask, continuing with his cooking.

"N-nothing, dad!" I take the plates of food that have been prepared for the other tables and leave. I try not to twitch so much, remembering my promise to my mom. But, with them over there. Watching me. It's- IT'S- IT'S

"TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I yell, stopping at the table, barely making it. Almost spilling the food. Even worse, on the customer too! I feel their eyes piercing my back. I know they're looking do I dare look back?! I do. On the way back to the kitchen. I peek over. They aren't looking at me. I sigh, THANK GOD. I thought today would be my last. Clyde catches me though. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, OH JESUS, SHIT!

"HAY, TWITCH!" He waves with a big grin. I stumble into a stool and drop the tray. But there was nothing on it anyway and it didn't break. Thank god. I rush back into the kitchen.

"You sure everything's alright, son?" He asked me again,

"I'm fine, dad!" I put the tray in the sink and take out the new dishes on a clean tray.

When I get it to the table, safely. I head over to take their order. Oh, god why?! "H-hi, a-are you r-ready to o-order?" I twitch and try to keep still while I write.

"Yup, yup!" Clyde beams.

"I'll have a caramel frappe." Token tells me.

"Mocha frappuccino." Craig mumbles.

"I'll take a hot chocolate, the strawberry shortcake, some pound cake, AAAND can I have extra whipped cream on all of it?"

"Y-yeah..." They weren't kidding when they said Clyde was next fattest to Cartman. I mean they were nowhere near each other on the scale, but I mean Clyde could eat a bus. Cartman's not _that _ fat anymore anyway. He kind of turned it into muscle. He was big, just not in the same way. I realize I'm just standing there, looking retarded and blush.

"That's all!" Craig glares at me.

"OH GOD!" I yelp and clutch the notepad tighter. "Thank you, I'll b-be- I'll be right b-back!" I run back into the kitchen. "H-here dad!" I hand him the order.

"Tweek, calm down!" He runs over and clutches my shoulders. "Remember the therapy. Breathe, one, two, three!"

I start to calm down and thank my dad. "Sorry, I just get nervous when I have to do the waiting. I have to talk to people I don't even know! IT'SLIKEONLINEDATING!ITDOESN'TMAKEANYSENSE! I don't understand and that's TOOMUCHPRESSURE,MAN!" I clutch my hair.

My dad shakes my shoulder. "Breathe, one, two, three." He shakes me lightly. "Breathe."

"Y-yeah... one, two, three..." I sigh. "Thanks, dad."

He let's go and smiles, "Anytime, son. Now, get back out there and take orders!" He pats me on the back, shoving me out the kitchen.

"GAH!" I drop the notepad. I hate my parents!

* * *

They're about done. They'll be leaving soon. Thank god! I don't know how much more of Craig's intense glares I could take! Seriously, every time I glanced over he would look up and glare. This really dark glare too! I walk over and put their check on the table. "H-here. Ngg!" I start walking away.

"Wait, Twitch." Clyde called. I turn around. Oh, no here it comes. He's holding a gun. He's gonna shoot me!

"Y-yeah?" Oh. no gun. Thank god!

"I'm having a party tonight at eight. You should come." He smiles at me.

"M-me? Why?" Not to be rude or anything. But, they only talk to me in the morning for a minute before heading off where ever they go. Why would Clyde, one of the most popular boys at school invite me to his party? One of his many, actually. And I've never been invited before. So what's different? I don't understand and that's TOOMUCHPRESSURE!

"Because, you seem cool enough. C'mon! There'll be alcohol and shit."

I wasn't a heavy drinker and it showed. So I don't know why he thought it necessary to include that bit of information. It's not like I didn't drink, I'm a teenager too. I did. Often, now that I think about it. But, it's only one. I needed some way to relax from school. I smoked sometimes too but I wasn't addicted... I think I'm not.

"So, what do you say?" Clyde ask, finishing the last piece of his strawberry short-cake. He ate it all. All the food. I stared at the empty plates and thought.

"No." Craig says, bluntly.

"Aw, but CRAIG!" Clyde whined. "I want Twitch there!"

"I'm not going then." He tells Clyde.

"Craig? I thought-" Craig interrupted Clyde by standing up, flipping me and Clyde off and leaving.

"Gah!" I cry out, as he left. "Wha-what was that ab-about?!" I ask.

"I... don't know..." He twist his mouth to the side. "Don't worry about it! He'll come around. See you at the party Tweek!" Token put the money down and they left.

Gah! This was way TOOMUCHPRESSURE! I want my old theorpist! I haven't had this much pressure since fourth grade! Why did Clyde invite me to the party?! Why didn't Craig want me to be there?! Why, why, WHY! OH GOD!

* * *

"C'mon, Craig!"

"Clyde, are you fucking crazy?!" I ask the boy sitting on my floor, criss-cross.

"But, Craig I-"

"No, shut up! Clyde, why? Tweek is not gonna like a party, first of all. He's way too nervous and paranoid. Two, what are you trying to pull when he gets there? I know you wouldn't just randomly invite him. You're trying to set him up with me, right?" I glare at him.

He's quiet. "Well, yea-"

"Well, stay out of it! You can never pull off your little stunts! This'll just end badly and what if he doesn't like me?!" I stop yelling. It's too much effort for my face. I sigh. "I'm not going to the party. Plus, he thinks I hate him now."

"Craig, I have an Idea though!" He cried.

"What's your idea then?" I cross my arms.

"Don't worry about it." He tells me with a smirk. "Just come, Craig. PLEASE!" He begs.

I sigh. I'll regret this. "Fine, Clyde. I'll come. But, pull some sneaky shit and I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you and leave." I warn him. He nods and smiles.

"Wouldn't even dream of it."

"Clyde, get out." I tell him.

"Okay! Bye, Craig see you tonight!" He hops up and waves as he leaves. Motherfucker. I need to pick out something to wear for tonight.

* * *

What if I wear something too formal and everyone laughs at me? What if I wear something too casual and they laugh at me? Going to this party it's too much pressure for my mind! "GAH!" Okay, well since I wear button downs anyway... maybe I could just wear one of those and they won't think it's formal if it's casual or it's casual if it's formal. Good, now what color? Not red, bleh. Not, orange... No green, I wear that too much. How about blue? Dark blue, light blue? Dark. With black jeans. That sounds good. Oh no it's seven forty something and the party is at eight and the drive is gonna take some time too! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry! Wait, what if I'm the first one there? But, what if I'm the last and everyone stares at me while I walk in?! Okay I'll get there at eight ten and then there should be at least a few people there and it won't be awkward! I get dressed and grab my keys. I run down the stairs. "Ma, I'm going out!" I call to my mother before leaving. Her head pokes out of the kitchen.

"Where ya going, hun?"

"Just s- somewhere. I might be home k- kind of late." I tell her.

She nods, "Alright, have fun."

"Thanks, I will." I leave and get into our car. We all kind of share one because my parents work at the same place anyway and I have nowhere to go so...

When I get there I'm relieved to see at least five cars parked around the house. I actually have some difficulty finding a parking spot but eventually I do and I walk up to the door. I knock and it swings open.

"HAY, Twitch!" Clyde pulls me in. Kids are everywhere. In the living room girls and boys sit on the couches and stand up. There are people in the kitchen. I spot Craig posted on the wall in front of the stairs with his arms crossed. He's talking to Token. OH GOD HE SAW ME! He doesn't glare though. He motions me to come over. WHAT IS THIS?! I'm confused! PRESSURE, PRESSURE! Clyde pushes my back to where Token and Craig stood.

"Hey," Clyde smiled, as we reached the boys. "Twitch is here!"

"His name is Tweek, you know." Craig tells him. Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, god!

"Duh, Craig! I'm not a complete retard!"

"Just partially."

Token and I snicker. "PSH, whatever Craig. You're just trying to look cool." Clyde pouts.

"No. You just look so bad that it makes anyone look better." Craig shrugs. Me and Token laugh a little louder.

"Shut up, Craig." Clyde grumbles.

About half an hour passes and me, Craig, and Token chat while Clyde jumps around the room. Until, "HAY! Everybody, over here!" Every body turns their attention to Clyde in the center of the room. "Let's play truth or dare!" He grins. Truth or dare? Everyone agrees. I can't play truth or dare! But if I chicken out everyone will laugh! What if I pick truth too many times?! I can't deal with this pressure! We all sit in a circle in the living room. I try to control my twitching.

"OKay, I'll go first!" Clyde sings. "Kenny, truth or dare?"

Kenny thinks, "Truth."

"Okay, if you were a girl, what guy would you go out with? He has to be in this room."

Kenny looks around the circle. "Hmm... Probably Stan." Stan blushes. "Yeah, Stan 'cause if I had to have _someone_ fuck me, I'd only trust him." Kenny states, not looking the slightest embarrassed. But, Stan looked a little uncomfortable. So did Wendy

"I knew it, Token!" Clyde gabs Token with his elbow. Token nods. "Okay, Ken, your turn."

"Hm..." He considers. "Bebe, truth or dare?"

"Um... dare!" Her and Wendy giggle.

"Okay, great!" Bebe stops giggling when Kenny says that. She starts looking concerned. OH SHIT WHAT DID HE WANT HER TO DO?! "I dare you to give Kyle a lap dance!" He grins and winks at Kyle.

"Hey! It's her dare not mine!" Kyle complains.

"C'mon, dude. A free lap dance." Stan stares at the ginger.

Kyle glances at Bebe. "Fine."

Bebe and Wendy giggle. "Okay." She gets up. "Clyde, go get a chair." She tells him.

"Alright." He laughs and gets the chair from the dining room. "Here." He puts it in the middle of the circle.

"C'mon, sexy ass." Bebe helps Kyle up and then throws him into the seat. Some of the boys woo and cheer as Bebe gives the boy a lap dance. And Kyle enjoys it, obviously. There was alway something with Kyle and Bebe. You could tell. I mean, Bebe went through a lot of guys, easily. Just to benefit herself some way, shoes or money. But, when she came near Kyle. She tried to act good and innocent. She liked him in fourth grade and I think she always has, but thought he was too good for her. Or was too nervous to ask him or something. But, I think that lap dance made something click 'cause after, her and Kyle sat really close next to each other on the floor and I saw Bebe whisper something to him and he nodded. "Okay, my turn!" Bebe smiles and looks around the circle. "Clyde, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Clyde tells her before she has a chance to stop talking.

"Okay..." She taps her chin and thinks. "Man, I don't know... I have so many truth questions..." Wendy whispers something to her. "Yeah! Eat a raw egg!"

"Ew! What!" Clyde sighs and shrugs. "Alright." Everyone cheers. He gets up again and everyone follows him to a kitchen. He gets an egg from the fridge and it's just so GROSS! I almost threw up! "Here, I go!" He cracks it and puts it in a cup. He holds it in the air and everyone cheers again. Then, one quick swish and he's got it in his mouth. His face scrunches up and he gags. Then he swallows. Everyone cheers again. "Yeah! I knew I could do-" Clyde throws the egg up on his kitchen floor.

"Sick, dude!" Stan gags and Kyle helps him out the kitchen. He has such a weak stomach. Kyle's a good friend.

"That's gross!" Token says, shaking his head. Craig just walks out. Soon, everyone follows. We all sit back in the circle and continue.

"Okay, my turn." Clyde's smile returns and he scans everyone's face. I die a little inside when his eyes stop on me. That was it wasn't it? All he wanted was to get me to play truth or dare so he can ask me a really personal embarrassing question or get me to do a really embarrassing thing! OH, GOD NO!

But, then his eyes go to Craig. "Craig, truth or dare?"

Craig sighs and I see his teeth grind a little. Clyde was so brave. How he just put his life on the line like that. "Dare."

Clyde gives a big, evil grin and Craig's face scrunches up in curiosity then worry and fear which is shocking because he doesn't usually care about anything. But, apparently Clyde knows something. About Craig. And he's gonna use it against him. "I dare you..." His eyes flick back to me. "to kiss Tweek!"

* * *

_BOOM there it is! Got sick last week... sore throat... But, still I finished for you guys! Review and lemme know what yall think! What should happen. Even if it's just a theme. I stole the whole movie idea from tweekers17 but it was too early for that exact senario so I made it a dream and ... yea... kk well see yall and I'll try to finish quicker this time! CHAO!_


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes widen, but then I catch myself and glare at Clyde. "What?"

"I dare you to kiss Tweek." He repeats. Everyone stares at Clyde. They know what's about to go down. They're probably all thinking, _Craig's gonna go to jail! And Clyde's gonna die!_ That's what I'm thinking.

"No." Now, he better stop while he's ahead.

"But, it's a _dare_!" Clyde whines. Then every chimes in.

"Yeah, Craig, you have to do it, it's a dare!" Cartman smirks. Bastard! Who invited him anyway?

"Yeah, dude, a dare is a dare. It wouldn't be fun if it was easy." Stan agrees with a nod. Motherfucker.

"Yeah, c'mon, Craig!" Wendy and Bebe giggle. Stupid bitches.

Tweek squeaks. Everyone looks at him and he twitches. "But, it's not my dare!" He protest. He _protest_. Well, duh. Of course he doesn't want to kiss me. I'm a guy. That's wierd. But, I still feel my gut twist when he says it.

"Tweek, it's a dare so it doesn't matter if it wasn't yours you have to do it just as much as Craig." Clyde tells the blonde, like it was some kind of rule.

"GAH!" Tweek covers his face with his hands. "OKAY, just don't kill me, man!" He shakes. Oh, man, I don't want to, like, force him or anything. Even if we do kiss, it's just a dare and it won't mean anything. What was Clyde thinking? I'm gonna murder him after this. Tweek uncovers his face looks at me.

Oh my good god. I don't think I can do this. Kissing my crush? And I have to do it in front of a bunch of people? I did get nervous okay? I have feelings too, believe it or not. But, I'm not gonna let these people see the best of me. So, I sigh, wipe my face emotionless and lean forward on my hands toward Tweek.

* * *

WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? Okay, I _have _ to do this for Craig. For his dare. The hell was wrong with Clyde anyway?! I did nothing to him! But, he obviously didn't like me. That's what the look was for before. This was what he had for me. He wanted me to come so he could embarrass me in front of everybody. Now, I am in front of a crowd, with my stage fright. And I had to kiss someone. A guy! Craig! Four problems there, alone! One, stage fright, so I'm extremely nervous now. Then, two, I have to kiss someone! I don't like kisses because there are a lot of germs found in the mouth! Oh, GOD! Then, three, it's a guy! I'm not gay! And it's Craig, four! He hates me! At least I thought he did before the party, then he wanted me over with him and Token and I was very confused and I still am! TOOMUCHPRESSURE! But, if I don't do this, everyone will think I'm lame! GAH! I get Clyde doesn't like me but why did he have to drag Craig into it? Maybe Craig made him mad somehow.

Oh, well, can't think about it, he's leaning forward and I don't have much of a choice anymore. I had already said I'd do it. So, for Craig. He doesn't need the stress of everyone calling him a pussy. If I did that to him I know he'd kill me! So, I lean forward too. I close my eyes and soon feel the heat of Craig's lips on mine. It's nothing at all like I had imagined it. Soft, gentle, slow. I thought, knowing what I knew about Craig, it'd be rough and fast. But, it wasn't at all. I think I actually enjoyed it...

And that tought is enough to make me pull away, quickly and blush. I... enjoyed it?! But, he's a guy and Craig! I can't deal with this kind of pressure! I look up and see Craig's face has a hint of confusion on it. But, that could just as well be my imagination. Everyone cheers.

"That was hot." I hear Bebe whisper to Wendy. What the hell?! Freaking weirdos! I glance back over to Craig and he looks back at me. GAH! I need to stop looking at him!

* * *

My chest feels tight and I would give anything to be away from these retards. I mean, he seemed like he was fine, maybe even liked it. But, then he pulled away so suddenly. He thought it was disgusting. He hated it and wanted nothing more than for it to be over. Everyone cheered though. _THEY HAD DID IT! WOO! _Fuck you. But, if I just walk away now. They'll know something was wrong. And that it probably had something to do with the kiss and whatever. I don't even want to play anymore so when there's a knock at the door I'm extremely happy.

"PIZZA MAN!" Clyde cheers and jumps up to get the door. Then, everyone else. Game's over. Party, back on. Thank god.

I walk away and up the stairs to Clyde's room. I shut the door, quietly and flop down on his bed. He's so stupid! Why did I come? I knew this was gonna happen. I'll just stay up here the rest of the night, fuck what everyone else thinks.

I pull Clyde's comforter over my head and bring my hand to my lips. The same one's Tweek had kissed not to long ago. Fuck. I'm a fag. I'm blushing! I just can't! I mean, I kissed him! And it was everything I had hoped for. Except for him pulling away. Oh, well, that's what I get for not falling for a hot girl or something...

* * *

It's been a good half hour and I don't think I can stand here, arms folding, looking like I'm fine for much longer. I wait for a good moment, when no one's looking.

Drunken Clyde jumps off the back of the couch and lands on his face. Now! While they're all laughing! I race up the stairs as quiet as I can possibly be. I think this door is his room. Most of all south park houses are the same. So, that's the master bedroom and this is Clyde's room. I open the door and enter, I was right. I can tell by the decor this is Clyde's bedroom. It's too dark to see much though. I close the door behind me and sit on the floor in front of it.

My heart is racing. I shouldn't be in here. But, if I go to the bathroom and someone else has to go too! So, I can't hide in there! This is the only place!

This is bad. In no way did I want this to be how the night turned out. "Oh, god why?! Oh, god, WHY?!" I cover my mouth in attempt to block out the squeals and squeaks. Just enough for the children down stairs to not hear them. Because, other than that I was being really loud.

"Tweek, calm down. Tweek, calm down!" I try to imitate my father's voice. Talking to myself makes me feel better because if I talk to myself in my head I start to think and then I start imagining bad scenarios and I scare myself more. Which is what just happened.

I keep thinking about the kiss. "It was just a kiss. Why are you so worked up?"

I take my hands off my mouth and cover my face. "I liked it." I whispered. "I liked it! GAH!" I sniff.

"That's not normal! That's not okay, because Craig doesn't like you so you can't start liking him, it's not even- NG- an option! You're both guys! Plus, he hates you! He was only nice to you because he was going along with Clyde's plan to embarrass you only for it to backfire when Clyde also embarrassed him." I wiped my face clean. That's all. I thought about it. See, him and Clyde are such good friends that Clyde told him about the plan after they left. That's why Craig came after he said he wasn't. He was in on it. Acted all friendly, but then the moment came and Clyde turned on him. Oh, god my heart pounds so hard in my chest when I think about the kiss.

"Okay, so I'm guessing it's too late then? You like him. You like him! GAH! Now, what? What can you do about it? Nothing but be a creepy stalker and stare at him at school." Where did Craig even go?

* * *

My eyes crack open. I fell asleep in Clyde's bed at the party. Who's in the room? Clyde? Maybe the party's finally over. Wait, no, that's not Clyde's voice. Whoever it is is talking to themselves. Maybe if I listen close enough I can...

"Tweek, calm down. Tweek, calm down!" Tweek? Oh, no! I was trying to avoid him! But, wait, why is he in Clyde's room? He must be having a panick attack and had to get away from the people. The way his breathing is. Unsteady and nervous. Like always, but slightly more. "It was just a kiss. Why are you so worked up?" The kiss! I knew he didn't like it! He was so disgusted and embarrassed he couldn't bear it. He started panicking! Oh my god! I'm gonna kill myself! He mumbles something else but he's on the other side of the room and I couldn't hear it.

"I liked it! GAH!" I hear him say louder. I stop. HE WHAT?! I shift slightly. I couldn't help it, but he doesn't seem to notice. He liked the kiss? That's why he's freaking out... oh my fucking Jesus... "That's not normal!" He continues. "That's not okay, because Craig doesn't like you so you can't start liking him, it's not even- NG- an option! You're both guys! Plus, he hates you!" I knew he thought that! That's why I called him over when he first came! I thought maybe he'd see that we're cool! "He was only nice to you because he was going along with Clyde's plan to embarrass you only for it to backfire when Clyde also embarrassed him." What? He thought Clyde wanted to embarrass him and I was in on it? Wait, no he thought... I don't know! But, it's wrong Tweek! I love you! "Okay, so I'm guessing it's too late then? You like him. You like him! GAH! Now, what? What can you do about it? Nothing but be a creepy stalker and stare at him at school." My chest tightens and it's getting harder to breathe under this blanket. Sooner or later I'm gonna have to come up for air. I don't know what to do!

So I sit up. Might as well get it over with. I stare at Tweek. I try to stay composed, but I'm sure my eyes are just as wide as his. He looks like a deer in headlights.

"Cr- craig..." His voice cracks. "HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!" He starts screaming. I jump off the bed and over to him. I place my hand over his mouth to shut him up. Last thing I need is some drunk idiot to ruin things when it's finally going my way. He squeaks under my palm and I slowly remove my hand.

"Look, Tweek-"

"I know, I know! I know you don't like me! I already know. I'm s- sorry, don't kill me!" He covers his face that's now a glowing red in the darkness of Clyde's room.

"Tweek-"

"JUST DON'T SAY IT! Okay? It'll hurt too much."

"TWEEK!"

"Craig, I get it! Are you still mad about the Clyde thing? It's alright, I know why you guys invited me and he dared you to kiss me to get back at you for something-"

* * *

CRAIG TUCKER KISSED ME!


	7. Chapter 7

But this wasn't a dare! So why?! WHY WHY WHY WHY?! He pulls away and I know I'm glowing red. I'm so nervous I think I could die! I start twitch more and I can't form my words right. "I- uh- GAH!- y- y- I..." Just ask why, god damn you!

Craig kind of looks red too, but that could just be the lighting. "Tweek, are you alright?" He ask me.

"I- I- don't- kn- know..." I start pulling on fingers while I try to calm down.

"I just thought... I mean, after hearing you say that... that this would be okay..." Does that mean he only did it 'cause he felt sorry? Sorry for me because I fell for someone who'll never love me baack? Because, it's impossible? So he gave me one last kiss but we can't ever be together it wouldn't work? "I mean- Fuck... I... well... kind of like you too." He tells me, looking away.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" He claps his hand back over my mouth.

"Tweek, stop that or someone's gonna come." He warns me.

Breathe, one,two,three... Okay, happy place, happy place. I bite my lip so hard it starts to bleed. "But!" I lower my voice before continuing. "It's impossible, Cr- craig! Impossible!"

"Tweek, why did you do that?" He stares at my lip. "And how's it impossible? You said you liked me too, right?!"

"Y- yeah, and I d- do, but wh- what will everyone think? A- and how will I t- tell my parents? And how would it even work?!" THIS PRESSURES GONNA MAKE ME EXPLODE! I'm still sitting in front of the door.

"Fuck what they think, and your parents will understand, and, well, we'll make it work. Just..." He sits from his crouching position and sighs. He looks up at me in my eyes and takes my hand. "Just... please go out with me, Tweek?"

JESUS CHRIST, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! My face heats up and my heart races. "I- I-" He's looking right at me. I trace his face with my eyes. It's perfect roundness without being too round and the way his eyes pull you into them like a black hole. And the black hair, barely sticking out his chullo... Staring at his face makes me feel better somehow. I'm not completely calm. But, better. I've at least found my words. "Yes." He smiles and the grip he has on my hand tightens. "Yeah, I'll go out with you."

He leans back in real fast and snatches my lips again and then pulling away just as quick. WELL FUCK! HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE! My face goes red again and I snatch my hand back. "OK, OK, now move so I can get up!" I cover my face with my hands. "And stop doing that!" He laughs and stands up, holding his hand out to help me.

When we're both on our feet he opens the door. We walk to the stairs and descend. Clyde looks up and sees us. He smiles and rushes over. "'Ay, Craig! Wha hap- pan? See, I told you my plan worked out pur- fact!" He slung his arm around Craig's neck. Drunk. But, what did he mean by plan? That reminds me I need to talk to Craig about all that.

"Craig, I think you should tell everyone to go home then go to bed."

"AW! Craaaig! Don't be a par- tay pooper, maaan!"

"Okay, party's over." Craig takes Clyde's arm off his shoulder and throws the boy on the couch. Clyde flies on the couch with just a small shove. "OK, GUYS SEE YOU ALL AT SCHOOL MONDAY! GET THE FUCK OUT!" He starts pushing people out. Most also very drunk. But, since it's Craig no one protest, not even drunk do they have that kind of courage. The only one's remaining are me, Craig, Clyde, and Token. I don't think Token's drunk though.

"Craig, that was cool, you always know how to do things right." Token tells Craig with a nod. Oh, maybe he is drunk. But, he's still Token so even when drunk he's more responsible than everyone else. Just a bit more... hyper.

"Okay, Token you should stay here I don't want you drunk driving." Craig tells his friend and grabs Clyde's arm, pulling him up off the couch to his feet.

"C'mon, bro! CHILL!" Clyde protest but can't loosen Craig's grip. He walks over to Token and takes his wrist too.

"Man, you need a drink." Token tells him, simply. Craig lead them upstairs into Clyde's room and slings Clyde on the bed. Clyde immediately fell asleep. Craig stared at him and then shrugged.

"Okay, Token, go to bed." He let go of Token's wrist.

Token's lips went to the side and he stared at Craig and Clyde. But, then he just shrugged. "Alright, guy. See ya in the morning." He got on the other side of the bed and pushed Clyde so he could slide in.

Craig turns off the lights and we leave. He locks the front door for Clyde just in case one of the drunks returned.

"Okay, so..." He stopped and stared at a box off pizza on the lawn.

"Yeah?" I furrowed my brows.

"I was wondering... tomorrow, if you didn't have plans we... FUCK!" He looks frustrated. "You'd wanna go on a..." He swallows and blushes a little. "date." I blush more than he is and bite my lip again. "Tweek!" He snaps. "Stop doing that!" He stares at me and then looks down.

"Yes, Craig, sure..." I squeak out.

"Really? Okay, I'll come for you around one." He smiles and kisses me on the cheek before waving and getting into his car and driving off. My heart flutters. He kissed me again! I love it when he does! It's so soft and nice and I just I like him so much! I get into my car, quickly. I check my phone, twelve... Shit, stayed out a little longer than I wanted to. I drive home and see that my parents are still up. They were probably waiting for me. But, they usually stay up this late on friday's anyway. I get out and lock the doors and make my way up to the porch. I jiggle the key in the lock and go inside. Shutting the door behind me I stop.

What the hell just happened? I don't think I've stopped to think about it. I... have a boyfriend. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I clap my hand over my mouth and turn a bright red. And I'm going on a date with him tomorrow! I slide down the door and sit on the floor. I see my mom turn around from the couch. She was sitting with my dad.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She ask. My dad turns around now too.

"You're red as a beat." He tells me. I move my hand and stare at them with my mouth open. They stare back. I start screaming. Every thing I was holding in from previous stress from tonight. I let it out. I let it all out. My parents rush over and help me over to the couch. My dad brings me water because when I'm done breathing I start hyperventilating. I take big gulps. "What happen, Tweek?" He ask when I'm done freaking out.

Should I tell them? They are my parents, I should. They're gonna find out sooner or later... BUT NOT NOW! I'm not ready! I cover my face and shake my head real fast. "ITWASJUSTADAREITMEANTNOTHING ISWEAR!"

"Woah, son, slow down. You know, when you start talking fast we can't understand you." My dad tells me, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Now, are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm f- fine." I tell him with a swallow.

"What happened? Where'd you go?" My mom ask, taking my hand.

"I- uh- I went to a party..." I admit.

"Oh, well, what happened?"

"N- nothing... It was just a lot of people and I'm not used to that..." I lie. Oh no, I'm lying now! I'm surprised at how good I am. I think I'm good. I could be really bad...

"Oh, that's understandable. Well, you must be tired, there's some coffee in the kitchen. You should head up to bed."

Coffee, then bed. Yep, that's normal. It is in my house. "Thanks, mom." I get up and make myself a glass before heading upstairs to my room. I really should get some sleep. Craig's gonna be here around one so I wanna be ready. Oh, god this is way too much pressure! I don't know how to deal with relationships! I... But, with Craig it seems different. He's so perfect and I'm so, like, not... But, looking at him and being around him makes me feel better. I don't know... I hope our date tomorrow goes well...

I kick off my jeans and get in bed. I'm actually really tired. So, I think I'll get a good rest all night today. I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

_This one was short on purpose because the next one's the date and it's probably gonna be long, so thanks for reviewing arika2012 and TweekingOut... please don't kill me!XD and keep them coming! I love reading them. Anyway, the next one's probably gonna be in 2 days or so, 'cause I'm working on some of my other stories that I haven't worked on in a while, so keep reading! Also! Give me ideas, I'll still take them!_


	8. Chapter 8

My hearts beating so fast. I'm just sitting here in Tweek's driveway. I need to get out and knock on the door. But, I can't seem to make my feet move. Dammit! Get up, you stupid fuck! But, I can't. This isn't a dream this time. What if it gets fucked up? I know I'm gonna say or do something to freak him out and then ruin everything. Life always finds a way to sock me in the stomach when I'm actually happy. This is no exception

Finally I get some balls and walk up to the front door. I shift from foot to foot for a full minute before I pick my wrist up and knock on the door three times.

The door cracks slightly and I see Tweek peer from behind it.

"H- hey..." He smiles at me.

"Hi." I smile back. The butterflies! I've never felt them like this before. I hate that he makes me this way, but I also love that he's the only one that can make me feel this way. "Ready to go?"

He opens the door all the way. "Yeah." He walks out and messes with his hands. He shuts the door behind him and I lead him to my car. I open the passenger and let him slide in and then get in myself. "Wh- where are we g- going?" He asks me once I'm in and buckled up.

"I know where there's this lake." I tell him.

"Stark's p- pond?"

"No, it's a little bit away from town. In really cold winters it freezes and my little sister and I go ice skating on it. It's really big and it's fun because there's not a lot of people like at a skating rink." I glance at him. "Then, I wanted to go back to my place, cook dinner, and watch a movie. What do you think?" I hope he likes the idea. I didn't know if Tweek liked ice skating or not, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm not exactly what you'd call creative.

"Sounds f- fun." He smiles at me and my heart leaps into my throat. I swallow it back down.

"I have skate's you can borrow, so don't worry about it." I tell him, backing out of the driveway.

"Alright, but I've n- never b- been ice skating so…" He starts biting his nails.

"I can teach you." I assure him.

"But, what if I slip? I'll hit my head on the ice and die! Or, I'll break through and won't be able to get out!" He yanks his hair and let's out a scream.

"Tweek, I would never let that happen! I swear!" I use one of my hands to take one of his from his hair. "Stop pulling your hair out though!"

"GAH!" He puts his hands to his side. "Keep both h- hands on the wheel; I don't w- want to crash!"

"Keep your hands out of your hair and I'll keep mine on the wheel, deal?"

He bites his lip and looks at his hands and then the wheel. "Alright."

* * *

Tweek falls asleep half way and when we make it I take a few seconds to admire his sleeping face. Bunched up and still twitching. He must be as paranoid in his dreams as he is in real life.

I'm about to just shake him awake when I get an idea.

* * *

My eyes fly open when I hear screaming. "TWEEK! THE CAR, IT'S ON FIRE!" I hear Craig's voice repeat.

"WHA-! GAH!" My hands shoot to the seat belt and try to undo the latch but I'm trembling so much I can't get it free. "GEH!" I tug on the rope, frantically. But, then I hear Craig laughing and take a moment to look around the car. No fire. "What in the fuck, Craig!"

He laughs, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" He grabs his stomach and laughs. I can't help but crack a smile, because I've never seen Craig laugh so hard. I've never seen him smile before actually. Maybe once or twice when he was insulting someone, but other than that I've never seen him smile. But then he stops laughing and I start pouting.

"You're a d- dick!" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Tweek," He finishes his last laugh and looks at me. "I'm laughing 'because you're cute."

My face flushes and I cover it with my hands. "D- don't say that!"

"What? You're cute?" He asks in a fake confused voice.

"GEH! Stop that!"

"You're cute, Tweek! I think you're adorable. I think you're cute when you twitch and when you're freaking out!"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

His laughter fills the car once more. "Okay, you ready?" He asks.

I collect myself and nod. He gets out and gets the skates from the backseat. I get out and look at the lake. He was right, it's huge and it's also very pretty.

It's in the middle of nowhere. Some type of woods, I can tell because there are trees surrounding us and they fall around the lake beautifully.

"Here you go, try these on." Craig hands me a pair of skates.

"O- Okay." I take them and sit down on a log. I almost have them on when Craig takes a seat next to me. But, this log is really small so we're squeezed on this log. I can feel his thigh touching mine. Cl –close contact… Touching… "G- Gah!"

He stares at me a moment, "You alright?" he ask, lacing up his last skate.

"I'm… I'm f- fine." I try to breathe right, but my breaths come out unsteady.

"You look a little shaken." He tells me and looks at my unlaced boots and starts to lace them too.

"GEH!" I pull away. "HUMAN CONTACT!" And fall off the log.

He stares at me, wide eyed. Then he just shrugs it off and tells me. "Tweek, I can't teach you how to skate if I can't touch you."

"G- Geh!" I look up at him. "I know, Craig a- and I'm s- sorry. I just- I'm not used to people touching me and when they do I get nervous and scared." I try to explain.

* * *

I was supposed to be mad at him for pushing me away and not trusting me enough to let me touch him. But, right now with him on the ground looking SO vulnerable and cute… I can't, I can't be mad. So, I help him up and guide him to the ice but before placing him on it, "So, can I teach you how to skate? Because, if you do that on the ice, you could get really hurt." I warn.

He nods, "I'll tr- trust you… I promise." I take his hands and pull him out on the ice. He stumbles and is breathing more unsteady, but I keep a tight hold on his hands and try to hold him up while he gets the hang of it.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Y- yeah, I think I almost got it." He tells me with a smile. I smile back. He does look a lot better than when he started. He almost can do it without my assistance. I let go of one hand. "GEH!" Tweek clings to my shirt once I've let go, "I don't want you to let go…" He tells me with a faint blush spreading across his face.

"But, you've almost got it and it's only one hand. I think you're ready." I tell him.

"N- no, not because of that… its c- cold and I like when you h- hold my hands…" He blushes and looks down. I chuckle and take his one of his hands. He looks at me and I kiss it. Then, I take both again, but this time I pull him in closer and start to mess with him. Spinning him, and dancing with him. He doesn't seem to mind, looks like he enjoys it. He smiles and laughs.

After a couple of hours it starts to get dark though and Tweek doesn't like the dark. I can tell because he stares at the scare and jumps at things and twitch more. "Ready to go?" I look at him with his face buried in my chest. So cute! "It's getting kind of dark."

"Y- yeah, let's go." He takes my hand and we skate off into the snow.

* * *

When we get to Craig's house it's pitch black outside. So I'm very thankful he thought to leave his porch light on. When we get inside I hug myself. It was very cold out there and I'm glad to be back in the heat. I can tell his parents and sister aren't home.

"S- so, where is everyone?" I ask him.

"Oh, Ruby is sleeping over a friend's house and my parent's went out." He takes his coat off and hangs it up in a closet near the door.

His house is so nice. The living room is roomy and the couch sits in the far corner while the TV is next to the fire place and there's an arm chair and a rug. It gives off a home feeling. I hang up my coat too but I'm still cold.

"I can set up the fire for you." He suggests taking my coat from me like the gentleman he is.

"N- no way, man! Fires are scary!" I shiver at the thought.

"Okay, then let's start dinner, I'm starving." He walks into his kitchen. I follow with a nod.

"What're we m- making?" I ask.

He pulls a box of noodles out of the cupboard, "Spaghetti." He hands them to me and then pulls out tomato sauce, hamburger meat, sausages, and some vegetables. When I grew up my mom cook, so I was never really taught anything. I simple box of mac and cheese or ramen noodles are easy. And, you know, you're basic microwave food. But, real cooking has been a hassle to me for, like, ever. Never been really good at it. I get nervous and shaky; I spill things and drop things. I can't even carry a tray of food right.

"I d- don't know about this Cr- Craig… I can't really c- cook to well." I admit.

He shakes his head. "Not a problem. I can teach you, it's just one recipe and it's the easiest one my mom taught me, my grandma taught it to her and Ruby burns everything she touches… so my mom showed me and turned out I got her gene in cooking. She showed me a bunch of recipes and I'm almost as good as her. My dad hates it, but we don't care. It's what I like." He smiles, proudly. I get so excited when I see that smile. Just knowing that I'm one of the few who get to see it!

"Why d- does your dad hate it?" I ask.

"He grew up with his mom cooking and was taught that women are the ones who cook in the relationship. He also hated that Ruby refused to cook after six burnt cakes." He explains. "Now, you start boiling the water and I'll start with the sauce."

"A- alright…" I don't want to burn myself and I'm terrified I will but for Craig I will cook this one meal. I'll let him teach me. I fill the pot and set the stove on max.

"Tweek, come here." He calls me. I walk over to him with the cutting board. "I'm gonna show you how to cut."

"W- what?!" I back away. "NO WAY, MAN! Knives are dangerous, knives are sharp! What if I slip and cut my finger off? That'll never grow back, NEVER!" I back all the way into the corner, gripping my hair. I hold my eyes shut tight and wait for Craig to scold me for pulling my hair. But, he doesn't I don't hear anything.

But, then, I feel his hands around mine and slowly pull them out of my unruly hair and to my side. I open my eyes. "Tweek…" Craig's right at my face! I can smell him. He smells nice. Like, manly. I smell like fruits… I can't stand the chemically smell of Axe! So my mom gets my body wash and spray from bath and body works. It smells great on Craig though. "Are you okay?" He asks, still holding my hands and staring at me, right in my face, man!"

"Y- yeah…" I blush, "I can do this." He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "GAH!"

"Yes, you can." He whispers and then pulls away and walks back to the vegetables like it never happen. I, of course, was blushing for the next ten minutes while he tried to explain how to cut tomatoes and mushrooms and all kinds of vegetables I didn't recognize.

The water boiled and I put in the noodles. I stirred it while Craig started the hamburger meat. When he was done he added the sauce and stirred in seasonings. I only had to add salt to the noodles, he informed me. I think I overdid it though. When it was done he put the noodles on two plates and added just enough sauce, I carried the drinks and we brought them to the living room where he started the movie. We sat down and even though this was our first date and only, about, the third time we've ever spoken to each other it didn't feel awkward or boring. It felt right.

I see a house at night and a girl in the kitchen. The phone rings… Wait a second… "Cr- craig?" I glance at him.

"Yeah?" He takes a bite and smiles.

"This is a- a- a scary m- movie?!"

He nods, "Yeah."

"B- but, I can't h- handle scary movies!" I tell him.

"Tweek, this one's not even that scary. It's Scream."

"Geh! But, Craig!"

"SHH! It's starting."

* * *

We finish, quickly and put the plates and cups on the coffee table. I jumped quite a few times already, clinging to Craig every time. I like the safe feeling I get when I'm close to him. But, I always pull away, fast. I get embarrassed! But this time when the guy in the scream mask pops on the screen and I hide my face in Craig's shirt he grabs my arms and pulls. Causing me to end up in his lap. "GEH!" I squeak and blush, still hiding my face. When I'm sure it's over I look up at Craig. "Cr- Craig?" He smiles at my face and leans down to kiss me. We haven't kissed since last night at the party and let me just say, it was nothing like this. I mean they were all gentle and soft, but this one was more passionate, in a way. I kissed back after the short shock and his arms wrap around my waist. He licks my lip and I gasp and pull away. I hate human contact and I hate kisses, for some reason my body allows Craig to break both of those rules. He just licked my lip! I'm red.

"Sorry…" He tells me, but his face doesn't say the same and he tightens his grip on my waist. Doesn't look like he's letting go anytime soon.

"N- no, I was just scared…" I tell him biting my lip.

"Stop that." He scolds me.

"Okay…" I stop and stare at him, he watches me scan his face. Tracing over the curves and the imperfections that make him perfect, getting sucked into his black hole of a pupil again and just feeling like all my problems are gone for the moment. He leans in and kisses me again, this time I immediately kiss back. He smiles in the kiss, having noticed. We kiss like this for a long time and then it happens again. He licked my bottom lip! But, when I open my mouth to gasp, he slides his tongue in. I gasp again and try to pull away, but he moves his hands to my back and holds me to him like glue. "Cr- mmm…." This isn't that bad. I mean, yeah someone else's tongue is in my mouth that thought disgust me but when I don't think about it and just let it happen, enjoy it. I feel nice, I feel tingly inside. Bubbly, almost. Warm too. I actually start using my tongue too at some point. He seems to enjoy it. But, I notice the movie's ended and it's around ten now. I already stayed out late yesterday, extremely late. And my parents aren't even used to me going out in the weekends, but now it's day two and I'm gonna come home late again! They'll know something's up and find out I'm lying! I slowly push Craig back. "I h- have to get home before it gets late. My parents are g- gonna start getting suspicious if I don't." I explain.

He nods, "Okay… See you tomorrow?" He ask.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can hang out…" He looks down, hopeful.

"I'd like that." I smile; he smiles back and kisses me on the lips one more time before standing and stretching. I follow suit and we get to the door. He hands me my coat and slips into his. He hands me his scarf and chullo.

"It's gonna be colder than it was, so take these." He's so caring! I can't believe how lucky I am!

"Thanks." I take them without argument. We run to his car, he was right it's colder than it was, and his hat and scarf do little to help. We get inside and he turns it on and starts the heat. When we pull up to my house I glance at him. "I had a really good time, Cr- Craig. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I peck him on the cheek like he did to me earlier. I try to pack as much feeling into it as possible. "Bye," I wave and bolt to my door. Shaking off before waving at Craig and opening the door and heading inside. My parents say hi but don't ask about where I was. I'm glad. I don't think I 'd be able to lie to them again. I start freaking out when I get to my room though. Like, OHMYGAWD! IFUCKINGMADEOUTWITHCRAIGTUCK ER!

* * *

_OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! AND it's really long too 3,000 words! HELL YER BYCHES! PLEASEEEE! Review more, because when you don't I don't feel as compelled to do shit but when I see Reviews I feel all bubbly! I'm like, okay! This paragraphs for you, dude! But then I write a paragraph and I'm feel like I'm done for the week! So, please review and tell me what I should do next because now I'm clueless! Or, if you don't feel like reviewing... threatening my life always works too... *cough, cough* TweekingOut**cough** bazooka** cough**_


	9. Chapter 9

Oh god, I have to go to school! I hate school so much! All the people and questions it's so much pressure! But, now that Craig and I are… going out I feel like now things will be… better? I hope they will be. I actually have a friend now. I mean it's only, like, one. But, at the party I felt like things went well too, people seemed like they really liked me!

So, I drag myself out of bed and take a nice long shower. This is one of the benefits of waking up so early. I change into a black T shirt and some plain jeans. I pull on my socks and brush my hair. Yes. I brushed my hair. For some reason, I now feel the need to look my best. I mean what if he thinks I'm ugly?! GAH! Calm down, calm down. I need coffee.

When my coffee's done I take four big gulps and then try to catch my breath. My phone vibrates on the counter and I drop my mug. "GAH!" It shatters and I sigh. I pick my phone up and click on the screen. It lights up and I see a number I've never seen before. It's a text. I open it.

_You want me to drive you to school? Its craig_

I gasp and drop my phone again. Wait! How did he get my number?! GEH! It's not important! Craig wants to drive me to school! I'm so happy I can't move! I pick up my phone and try to reply.

_Yeah thst be nicw_

Oh god, my fingers are so stupid! I hope he can read it! My phone vibrates again almost instantly.

_Okay, I__'__ll be there in about thirty minutes_

_Okay_

I start cleaning up the mug and my parents come down. "Is everything alright, son?" My dad asks.

"Y- yeah, I'm fine, D- dad." I assure him and pick up the larger pieces of glass and throw them away.

"Need help?" My mom asks, wiping her eyes.

"No, m- mom, I got it." I get the broom and start sweeping the smaller shards. Then I notice my finger is red with blood flowing down it. "GAH! Gah, gah, gah, gah!" I hold my finger up to my parents. I hate blood! My mom rushes over and puts my finger in the sink and turns on the faucet. My dad gets the band aids and puts one over the cut. When did I cut my finger? I was super careful! Oh well, at least it's covered now and not bleeding and I can't see it. But, Craig's coming in half an hour and I'm not ready! I mean, I'm ready but it doesn't feel like enough, what will he think? Do I smell? I put on my body spray, today I used the warm sugar vanilla one, but I'm still so worried. He never seemed to show interested in me before so why now?! Was it the dare? Was it when we had to kiss? Maybe I'll ask him. We still haven't talked about the party and what Clyde was talking about when he said he's plan worked…

Okay, I brushed my teeth and my hair, I'm dressed, I have my shoes ready, and my book bag and homework, and I smell good. I'm ready. I throw my hoodie over my head. And I can't wait to see-

_Ding-Dong!_

HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT! HE'S HERE, oh god! Breathe Tweek! I rush down the stairs and past my parents in the kitchen. "My friend's taking me to school today, so bye guys."

My mom grins and my dad smiles, why are they so happy? "Okay, sweetie, have a nice day."

"Okay, son, your mom and I are so glad you're making friends." Oh… They're happy because I'm starting to go out more and talk to people. At least that's how they see it. And I guess they're sort of right. ANYWAY,

"Yeah," I open the door and smile at Craig. "H- hey,"

* * *

"Hey," I smile back with a little blush. I can see his parents in the kitchen, but before we can greet each other Tweek rushes out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Let's go," He leans up and kisses me on the chin, since he can't really reach my face because of how short he is. He kind of can if he gets on his tippy toes.

"I was gonna say hi to your parents." I tell him, heading for the car.

"N- no, you don't need to say h- hi to them. Don't worry about it." He blushes and pulls the seat belt over his chest.

"Why not, do you have a problem with your parents meeting me?" I look at him from the corner of my eye. "And why are you blushing?"

He twitches, "GAH!" He bites his lip and looks at his shoes, "Because, if they met you they'd embarrass me. They did it when I was little. Like, they pull out baby pictures of me naked! And they tell them stories of when I was six and … I can't tell you and I don't want them to tell you things about me that I don't want you to know. I'D DIE!"

I laugh, "Tweek, okay, calm down and stop biting your lip!" I lean in and kiss him, catching him off guard. But, he doesn't seem to mind. Until I bite his lip.

"GAH! OW!" He jumps. "You bit too hard!" He complains.

"Every time you bite your lip, I'll do it harder." I tell him. "It won't heal if you keep biting it."

"B- but, what about at school?"

I start the car and pull out. "What about school?"

"The kids… will you do it there too?"

"Yes."

"GAH! CRAIGYOUCAN'TDOTHATATSCHOOLPEOPLEWILLSEE ANDMAKEFUNOFUS!"

"Then don't bite your lip." I laugh as he screams.

You know I thought if we went out then the dreams would stop but they haven't. If anything they've gotten worse. More intense and realistic and it made me want Tweek. Like, I needed him. But, I wasn't about to call him in the middle of the night to come over so we can make out! Plus he didn't even know I had his number so he would have been creped out. I got his number on our date when he wasn't looking. I got his phone and called mine. But, he didn't notice until I texted him this morning. I love Tweek so much, but I'm too embarrassed to say that and I don't think he even knows!

"Hey, Cr- craig," Tweek bites his fingernails.

"Yeah?"

"Um, about the party… What was Cl- clyde talking about when he said his p- plan worked?" He asked.

"Oh, that… Well, Clyde knew I liked you and that's why he did that dare." I tell him. He stares at me. I look at him, "What?"

"That you _liked_ me? How long have you liked me?" He asked. SHIT!

"Uh, well…"

* * *

He blushes and looks at the road probably cursing in his head. I could tell by the look on his face. "Well, for, like…. Well, I don't know…"

"Oh." I turn back. "Was it long?"

"Well, it's complicated and I don't feel like explaining."

"Why not?" I push. "I want to kn- know. Don't you tr-trust me?" I pout and stare at him with puppy dog eyes. I hope I'm doing this right. If not I probably just look stupid and Craig will think I'm stupid and GAH! I don't want him to think I'm an idiot!

"God, Tweek!" He sighs and moves some of the hair sticking out of his hat from his face. "I trust you, I do. I just… FUCK! I just… It's embarrassing. And I'll tell you later."

I frown. Now I'm curious and I want to know at this very moment. "Craig,"

"Later."

"Craig!"

"Tweek, later, I promise."

"CRAIG, I wanna know now!" I beg. "Please?"

He sighs and then grins. "Yeah, okay. I'll tell you and then you'll introduce me to your parents."

Bastard! "B- bu- but…"

"Not so cute and cocky now, huh?" He smirks and glances at me. "C'mon, Tweek, I tell you and you show me to your parents. I'm not asking you to tell them about us. I just want to meet them, that's all." He pouts at me. "PLEASE?" He mocks my tone from earlier.

But, I know right when I walk through the door with Craig my parents are gonna mob us. 'Who's this?' They'll ask. 'Craig, I haven't seen you since you were little! How's your mom? Sister? Dad? That's wonderful! Tweek is such a cute thing, don't you think? He's so smart, if only he wasn't so shy and made more friends like you! Oh, I remember when he was little he'd run around the playground in that costume! He wore this coffee can on his head and a towel as a cape! Oh, it was the cutest thing! Wanna see some pictures? See? And this is him in the bath and him playing in the sprinklers. He's in his diaper in this one and here he's naked. I have a video of him singing this song on the piano. He didn't even know how to play. Just smashed keys and sang!" OH GOD THE PRESSURE! I grab my hair and scream.

"Tweek, calm down!" Craig put one hand on my thigh. "It's fine. I'm sure your parents won't be that bad."

I try to regain my breath and sigh. "Fine, you can meet my p- parents. GEH! Now, tell me."

"Okay, so a few months ago I had a dream. It was with you and me and we kissed and I freaked out and shit. Clyde and Token noticed me acting weird but I wouldn't tell them why. But Clyde came over later and forced me to tell him and I did. He comforted me and then the dreams continued and they were all with you and every one kept getting more and more… you know, sexual… Whenever I freaked out I'd call Clyde and he'd come over sometime and sometimes we'd just talk on the phone. But, once when he came over he told me maybe my mind was trying to tell me something my body was rejecting and I was offended, you know? But, after thinking about it for a few days, I decided I probably was bi because I had a crush on you." He explained. I don't say anything and he looks at me. My mouth is slightly open and I'm blushing. "Tweek?"

I bite my lip, "That's… It's… so, for months?" I ask. He nods and looks back to the road. "Jesus, Craig, that's a l- long time!" I pull on my hair.

"Tweek," I stop and put my hands to my side. "I know."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask.

"What was I supposed to say? I didn't know if you were like that. And you probably weren't. Am I right?"

"I- Uh…" He's right. Still…

"See, I told you." He glances at me again. "But, when did you find out?" He asks.

"When you kissed me on the dare." I tell him. "I thought I'd be able to j- just do it and then not think about it. But, it bothered me for the whole n- night. That's why I went in Clyde's room. But th- then you were there. Why were you there?"

"Because, I kissed you like Clyde's plan and nothing happened and I felt bad because I kissed you and it was the world to me, but you pulled away so suddenly and I knew you didn't like it and I wished I just had saved you the embarrassment."

"I pulled away because when I kissed you I liked it." I admit with a blush.

He looks at me and smiles.

* * *

I laugh and we pull into the school gate. Craig finds his parking spot and we get out. I hesitate. "Is it okay?" I ask him.

"Is what okay?" He asks.

"Me and you being together at school, I know you have a reputation and stuff and I don't want to bring you down." I bite my lip.

Craig looks around before kissing me and then biting my lip twice as hard. "GAH!" He pulls away.

"I told you Tweek!" He scolds and I blush looking around.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I squeal.

"Tweek, listen. I don't give a shit about what people think of me. That's why I have that reputation so if I do this not giving a shit, nothing would change. I would even tell them I'm with you, because frankly, I don't give a shit if they approve or not. It's my life not theirs. And it's your life not theirs." He takes my hand in his and kisses it. "Now, let's go meet Token and Clyde."

"O- okay…" I blush. I love it when he kisses my hand. Such a small gesture but it means so much. And is enough to make my face red and my heart beat fast. I too much in thought to realize here we are standing right in front of Clyde and Token.

"Hey," Craig says.

"Hey," Clyde replies. They both look at me and then at Craig curiously. Will he lie? OH GOD THEY KNOW!

"Hey, can I talk to you guys real quick?" Token ask. He looks at me, "We'll be right back, Tweek." He smiles. He so nice, even when he's mean, because I know that he's gonna talk about me but the way he said makes me okay with it. GAH! BRAIN WASH!

* * *

"Hey, uh, guys, I've noticed you guys paying a lot of attention to Tweek lately. Is there something you're not telling me?" Token ask me and Clyde. God, I should've known Token would sense something. He's too smart to hide from. I guess it's kind of obvious. How Clyde invited him to his party, me not wanting him to go, him daring me to kiss him, and then me driving him to school today. I guess anyone with common sense would be able to tell _something's_ going on.

"Well…" Clyde looks at me. How will Token take it if I tell him I liked Tweek and Clyde knew and was trying to hook us up at the party? I'm not so worried of him knowing I'm bi and like a guy, I mean, I am just that's not the problem for me. I know he probably won't think any less of me and will still be my friend. But what about me not telling him? I didn't mean to hide it. Well, I did mean to hide it, but I meant to hide it from both of them. But, Clyde forced me to tell him and I just never found a reason to tell Token. I guess I should come clean now. But, what if he's really mad?

"Um, promise you won't be mad." I tell him.

He stares at me a minute before sighing, "Fine, I promise I won't be mad."

"Okay, well, first, I'm bi."

He's unfazed, "Alright."

"Second, I, well, I've had a crush on Tweek for a couple of months maybe."

He's confused, "So?" He thinks, "Wait, did Clyde know this?"

I sigh, "Yeah, remember that day when you guys said I was acting weird?"

"Yeah, you hardly ever act different then apathetic and that day you looked worried. So, how could I forget?"

"Well, I had a…" God, this has proven harder than I thought it would be. I mean, it was hard enough having to tell Clyde this and even now that it's over and I have Tweek I still don't want to talk about it. It scares me. I look at Clyde for help.

He nods, "He had a dream he kissed Tweek and the dreams kept coming and they all had Tweek in them and shit and then he finally decided he was bi. And that he liked Tweek." He explained. "He would call me when the dreams got _bad_ you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me, then, Craig? I'm your friend too!" Token is mad. He looks offended.

"Well… I didn't even want to tell Clyde. I was scared, Token." I admit. "Then, Clyde wanted to help so he invited Tweek to the party and made me do that dare." I finish for Clyde.

Token sighs, "I wish you trusted us more. We are your friends Craig."

"Yeah, I know… And one more thing for both of you…" This catches their attention. I scratch the back of my neck. "Tweek and I are, sort of, going out."

Clyde grins and Token's unfazed. "That's great! I told you my plan would work!"

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now." Token shrugs, "Just, next time, tell me?"

I nod, "I will, it's just not something you can just say, you know."

"Yeah, I understand."

I'm glad that's out of the way. Oh god, I was so in thought I didn't notice Clyde had already made his way back to Tweek and was harassing the blonde. I'm not sure what he was saying but he was asking him questions that made him blush and shake his head, frantically. I walked back over with them.

"But, it's been like two days! So, just making out?" I punch Clyde on the arm.

"Leave Tweek alone," I warn him.

He pouts, "OW, Craig! Calm down, I was just asking if you went all the way." I punch him harder this time. "JESUS CHRIST!"

Token and Tweek laugh, "Leave him alone," I repeat.

"Fine, you're no fun!"

* * *

The bell rings. Clyde and Token wave to us and start to their class. They have first period together. I'm about to say goodbye to Craig but he grabs my arm and pulls me into a hall way. What's he doing?! My class is almost on the other side of the school! What if I'm late? What will I tell the teacher?! I can't lie anymore! I'm bad at it, I've decided.

"Cr- Craig?! What're you doing?" I ask as he pulls me out the hallway and down the sidewalk. Past staring kids. Craig was right, by the way. No one said anything about me hanging with their group. We did get some weird stares though. But, no body said anything. Except Cartman, but no one really cares what he thinks anymore.

"Follow me." He says, simply.

"But, I'll be late! Geh!"

"Don't worry about that." He continues to pull me to a side of school I haven't seen before, then stops in front of a door. He pulls out a key. "In freshmen year I was a student assistant for Ms. Howard, her office is over there. I had to use the bathroom and she gave me the key to this bathroom and told me I could keep it for the year. I guess she forgot she gave me it and thought she lost it. Because she never asked for it back and made a new key. So, I always use this bathroom. It's always clean and no one except her and, like, one other teacher use it between classes." I don't get it.

"So?"

"Let's skip." He tells me with a smile, pulling me in the bathroom and locking it.

"Wh- what are we supposed to do? What if we g- get caught?!"

"We won't get caught if you're quiet. Plus no one ever comes to this part of the school. And it has two locks on the inside. The one that this key unlocks from the other side and one that won't unlock from the outside, so no one walks in on anybody if they have the other key." He explains. "You alright now?"

I nod, "But, what are we gonna do for a-"

* * *

I push him against the tile wall and kiss him. He jumps but then kisses back. His hands tangle themselves in my hair under my hat. My hands go to his waist and he moans. He stops kiss me so he can start with my neck. This catches me off guard and I'm sure that was his intention. He licks up my neck and to my ear giving me shivers down my spine. He laughs. I take this moment to bite his ear. He jumps, "GAH!"

Looks like the shoes on the other foot, huh, Tweek? I kiss the spot I bit and go to _his _neck. Except, I make a hickey. He moans and I slide my hand up his shirt. This is to make up for my dream last night. I like the real thing better, anyway. He shivers from my cold hand on his chest. Then he kisses me again. I lick his lip and he opens his mouth. We let our tongues get twisted around each other. I keep my hand rising on his chest and my other one lowering in his waist. And his stay firm in my hair, yanking and pulling occasionally. It didn't hurt though, it felt nice.

My knee slides up between his legs and I'm genuinely surprised when it meets his hardening member. I mean, I'm getting kind of hard too, but I didn't think he was. He looks so innocent I didn't even think about it. But, all it ends up doing is making me even harder.

He moans as I press my knee against him, taking my hand from his chest and putting on the other side of his waist with my other hand and then use my knee and both my hands to raise him a little higher so I don't have to bend my neck so much.

He gasps at the contact with my knee and his manhood and the fact that my hands are now, practically on his butt. I go back to his neck and start another hickey. I try to make sure they're well hidden though. I don't want him to be questioned by his parents and have to lie. When I'm finished with the mark I let him go and we look at each other.

"Well," I say, "we can't very well go to class looking like this."

He nods and bites his lip. I sigh, kissing him and biting his lip even harder than last time. He screams. "I'M SORRY!"

I laugh, "It's okay, we'll wait just a few minutes to gather ourselves and then go, alright?"

He nods.

* * *

_There, I did not make my goal, yes I'm quite aware of this. Don' say anything about it alright? I did my best okay? Yeah, yeah, no excuses blah, blah, blah. It's long anyway! Like 3,900 something! So give me credit, aight? Anyway, like always, I tell you guys to leave themes and tell me what you think in the reviews and TweekingOut tells me how awesome I am or scares the piss out of me and I'm flattered!:)) And then I tell you guys how I'm gonna try to post the next one quicker, I might even tell you I'll get it done by a certain day and now I'm gonna predict the future and guess what? It won't be done by then, so, yeah... Guys, I'm forreal this time I'm gonna try to get it done this week and that's all I'm saying on the matter._


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm not so sure about this…" I bite my lip and then stop quickly, hoping he didn't notice.

He did. He leans in and takes my lips with his. But he doesn't bite. He pulls away, "It'll be fine, I'm sure."

I sigh, "Okay, but I- I don't want you to repeat anything you hear, o- okay?"

He laughs, "Alright, I promise."

I put my key in and turn it slowly. Then I pull the door open. "Mom?" I call into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She pokes her head out. Her eyes shoot to Craig and then to me and she smiles. "Who's this?"

"M- Mom, this is m- my friend C- Craig. GEH!" I twitch.

"RICHARD, come here!" Mom steps out and takes off her rubber gloves; I guess she was doing the dishes. She dries her hands on her apron. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Craig." She holds her hand out to him.

He shakes it and my dad comes from the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Tweek brought home a friend." She tells him. Oh, god, I want to die! I grab my hair.

"Did he?" Dad walks over and I scream. "What's wrong, son?"

"NG, I- I- GEH!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tweek's father." HE KNOWS THIS! WHY ARE YOU STATING THE OBVIOUS? AND DON'T IGNORE ME!

"I'm Craig."

"Oh, yeah, I see your dad at the bar on Fridays. How is he?"

"Fine,"

"That's good." He nods.

"I'm so glad my little Tweekie is making friends, he's so antisocial and because of his twitching other kids think he's sort of weird, you know?" SHUT UP, MOM! GRA!

Craig chuckles. I try to glare at him but I'm too nervous and I'm twitching too much, "GEH!" So he just laughs at my effort.

"Oh yeah, but when he was little it was so much worse. Remember that time at school when that kid accidently shoved into him? He started crying because he touched him." My dad and mom laugh.

"GEH, Mom, Dad, p- please stop!"

"Is that so?" Craig ignores me, so my parents follow him and ignore me as well.

"GAH!"

"Yes, he did have a lot of problems in kindergarten." My mom nods. "He didn't really like to be around the other children."

"He got bullied for his twitching and he had a lot of melt downs." My dad finished.

"Oh." Craig looks at me. "Well, Tweek and I better get going, we have a lot of homework." He told them.

"Alright, dinner will be done in a few."

"Alright, come on, Tweek."

* * *

He leads me up the stairs and to his room. Inside it's pretty plain. White walls and brown carpet, his bed has a big, fluffy green comforter and his desk matches, and then his closet it to the left of the door, it had wooden sliding doors and it's closed. His room's also very clean, but I expected that. There are three shelves on the wall and they hold pictures and random little objects.

I walk past him and flop down on his bed. It feels as soft as it looks. I sigh. Anyway, down to the point. "You were bullied in kindergarten?" I ask.

"GEH! Well, y- yeah. I've been bullied as long as I can remember. Well, when I was in f- fourth grade and hung out with Stan's group people didn't really m- mess with me. Except Cartman…"

"Oh." I sit up, "C'mere," I motion him with both hands toward me. He shuts the door and slowly makes his way over to my laying figure. "I did my homework in sixth period."

He blinks at me, "Then why'd y- you tell my parent's that's what w- we were doing?"

I grin, "So they wouldn't check on us." I reach out and pull his body on mine by his waist. He twitches.

"Geh," I kiss him to muffle his noises and then move to his neck. "M- my, p- ah- parent's will h- hear us." He tells me.

I stop and pull my head up to look at him. I put my finger to my lips, "Then you'll have to be quiet." He blushes.

"B- b- but…" I go back to kissing his neck and making sure no marks were left on any visible parts of him. He struggles to hide his voice and I'm no help because I'm purposely getting his sensitive spots. Like I said, I don't care who knows, even if it's his parents. So if it's really that important to him that his parents don't know then he'll be quiet. I lick and nip and kiss his neck until it's completely wet and a little red.

I notice Tweek's breathing a little heavy. "Are you alright?" I ask him.

He doesn't look at me and blushes, "I'm f- fine…"

"Are you sure?" I lean my face into his neck and shoulder. He flinches and pulls back. "What's wrong?!"

He pulls his shirt down over the front of his pants and shakes his head, furiously. "I- I…" He twitches and blushes and I think I get it now.

I laugh, that's adorable. He tilts his head down to hide his face. I scoot closer and lean back into his neck, "That makes two of us." I kiss him and push him back onto the bed.

"Geh," I straddle him and rub my bulged against his own. He whimpers and I do it again and then again. This time he moans, but catches himself halfway and covers his mouth with his hand. I really wish his parents weren't here. UGH!

Though, if I heard Tweek moan out my name... I'd probably lose all my sanity and have at him like a wild ape. This is probably for the best. Because, I don't wanna rush with him, I'm lucky he even looked my way. I finally have him. I'm finally happy. I don't want to scare him off by being a horny ass hole who only thinks about sex.

But, I mean, isn't that true? The only reason I started liking Tweek was because I had a few dreams about us banging. I don't even know who Tweek Tweak is.

"Cr- Craig?" Tweek waves his hand in my face.

"Y- Your mom will probably be coming to get us soon, we better make ourselves presentable."

Why does Tweek like me anyways? Oh my god I haven't thought any of this through. I know nothing about Tweek. I just had a crush on him.

But, I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't start paying more attention to him during those months that I was having the dreams. Like, seeing him on the bench in the morning, and when we just so happened to be walking in the halls at the same time, and when he missed school, when he helped Timmy that day he fell off his crutch, how he always helped the teachers when they asked, when he was happy, when he was sad, and even one day when I noticed a particularly cross expression on his face. Damn. I'm a stalker! I even learned over half his schedule when I was watching him!

"Craig, are you feeling okay you look upset." Tweek scoots back on his bed.

I swallow, "Yeah, I'm fine…" He doesn't look convinced, "just hungry."

He shrugs, "Okay, my mom should be done with dinner soon." I nod. So, then it's a plan. I'll make a list of everything I should know about Tweek and I'll learn them. I can't have sex with him unless I do that. I'm not saying that he even wants sex… Or that I want it… I mean, I do, but, it's not like… I don't know! Shut up!

Fuck, I'm talking to myself again.

Oh shit. I hadn't even noticed we were just sitting here in silence. But, he looks deep in thought too. Maybe it's 'cause I stopped like that. "Tweek," He looks at me and I kiss him. "I'm really fine. I just don't want your parents to see us. It'd suck for them to find out like that." Man, I'm such a good liar it's scary.

"Oh, okay, it's fine." I hate lying to him! AH! But, I can't tell him the real reason so… FUCK.

* * *

Well, that was odd. It seems like every time thing's get heated up between me and Craig he bails. I wonder w-

MAYBE HE DOESN'T LIKE ME AFTERALL! Oh, god why?! Maybe he changed his mind! He's not gay just experimenting and I fell for it! GEH…

I need to calm down, that's not true. Maybe he's just not ready. He was trying to reassure me with that kiss, so he doesn't hate me. But, now what am I supposed to do about… that? Oh, god how embarrassing!

My face heats up. "What's wrong?" Craig asks.

"It's nothing!" I assure him. "But, I still h- have math homework, c- can you help me with it?" I'm no good at math, or school. OH GOD, I'M USELESS!

"Alright,"

* * *

"DINNER'S DONE!" My mom calls from downstairs. By now were cleaned up and cooled down.

"Thanks for the help." I smile at him.

He smiles back, "No problem."

"Let's go eat." I stand and he follows me out of the room.

We all sit at the table my mom prepared and dig in. It's beef stroganoff. My mom makes the best. Craig seems to like it too. God, he's eating like a pig! He's the first one done and asks for seconds which my mom happily brings him. When that's done she brings out the cake she made. She usually doesn't make cake. Only on special occasions, and I guess me bringing over my first friend since elementary is a special occasion to them.

Man, to them I probably look so pathetic… God, that depresses me that my own parents think I'm a loser with no friends that they get so worked up when I bring one person over.

"Honey, are you alright?" My mom asks me. Geez, I've been thinking so hard, I haven't noticed I was just poking at the cake on my plate with my fork and everyone was looking at me.

"Y- Yeah, mom, I'm fine." I start to eat, but not like Craig who's already on his third piece.

"Slow down, son, or you'll give yourself a stomach ache later." My dad says with a chuckle.

"Oh, Richard, he's not like you, he's a growing boy, he needs the nutrition." My mom tells him. "Right, Craig?"

Craig doesn't even look up from his food, "You're a good cook." He says before getting back into his cake. Fourth piece, I might add. He stops and cleans his face with his napkin, "My mom can't cook like this." He explains.

"Oh, well thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Hmm, well I'm glad my parents like Craig and it seems like Craig likes them too. I just have to make sure they aren't left alone with him. Who knows what they might tell him. They already embarrassed me enough today with that whole, I was a loner since kindergarten and no one wanted to play with me. I mean, Jesus Christ! What was that about?! He didn't ask for that information!

Once we've eaten Craig leaves and my parents sit in the living room and watch T.V. I hesitantly walk over and sit with them,

"What'd you think of Craig?" I ask.

My dad looks at my mom and then at me, "Nice boy, he's popular right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Hmm, he's seems sort of rebellious to me." My mom adds. "But, it's more of his look because at dinner he was a joy."

"I don't know, I'd have to get to know him a little more. I've met his father and if he's anything like how his old man acts I don't want you following his influence alright, Tweek?"

"Dad, Craig's nothing like his dad!"

"Alright, I'm just saying, you know what's right and what's wrong."

"Y- Yeah, dad," I get up and leave to my room. God, my parents are so… UGH!

* * *

_THERE YOU GO! Tell me what you think, and I'm gonna start working on the next one. Also thanks to Monthadog and CrazyClanky! I'm glad you like it! And TweekingOut, I threw in that lil fiasco in Tweeks room for you. ENJOY_


	11. Chapter 11

Craig and I were in his car on our way to school. I liked having a ride, but I'd like to walk with him one day. I feel like my walks were a sort of therapy for me… And if I did it with him, it'd just be so much better.

I glance up at him. He's had that expression since he picked me up, we didn't even kiss yet. I came in and he said hey and then we started driving and he hasn't said anything since.

I wonder if I made him mad… OH GOD WHY?! I should've been more grateful! Because, people like him don't usually end up with people like me! When they do they get annoyed and sick of the person! And now he's sick of me! "GEH,"

He snaps out of his trance and looks at me, "Are you okay?"

I nod, "I'm f- fine… But, Craig… a- are _you_ okay?" I ask, biting my finger.

He stares at me, "Yeah."

"B- But, you look like you're mad…" He looks back to the road. "Oh, god, are you mad at me?! I'm sorry for whatever I did, Craig! Just don't leave me; I still like you a lot! And you're so cool and I'm so lame, plus we're both guys, and this wasn't even supposed to happen! Don't get sick of me please! GEH,"

"TWEEK," He takes one of my wrists with one of his hands and steers with the other, "calm down, I'm not mad at you, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about leaving me?!"

"No, Tweek!" He let's go and pulls into the school parking lot. When he finds his spot, he stops his car and then turns to me. "Tweek, I already told you I could never stop loving you now. Okay?" He leans in and kisses me. I kiss back, comforted by this small gesture. But, I want more. I just don't feel right after our make session was cut short yesterday.

I wonder if Craig would even do that kind of stuff with me… He did say he had dreams about it. GAH, STOP IT, BRAIN! I can't think that way, it's perverted! NOT THAT CRAIG'S A PERVERT FOR HAVING DREAMS ABOUT IT… Isn't he though? GOD WHY?!

I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. Last night I actually thought about it a lot. Oh god, I'm a pervert too! But, every time we get close to doing something like _that_ Craig backs out. Is he disgusted by it? OH GOD!

"Tweek, are you okay? You stopped kissing back." Craig wipes my bangs to the side of my face.

"I'm fine." Maybe I should just talk to him about it… Not now, though. Right now, I just want to kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean back into the kiss. He's caught off guard but kisses back. I lean closer to him and tighten my grip around his neck. "Mmm," I lick his lip and hope he gets the hint. He's done it to me so I'd only assume he'd know what I want. And he does. He opens his mouth and our tongues have at it. He smiles into the kiss. That was the first time _I_ put my tongue in _his_ mouth. He must be proud.

It's not long before I'm in Craig's lap, straddling him and sticking my tongue farther down his throat and his hand up my shirt. My hands are in his hair, twisting and tugging. I love his hair. It's so soft, and shiny and smooth and perfect, not like mine. Mine's like hay, hard and ugly. I love how his hands run up my chest and- _knock, knock, knock._

"AAAHHH!" I clutch Craig's shirt and hide in his chest. Craig groans and hits the unlock button on the car.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've been waiting for you guys and schools about to start." I look up at Clyde and Token and sigh. Thank god it wasn't a teacher or another student or something.

… But, I'm still on Craig and they're still standing at the car door, staring at us. I blush and clutch Craig's shirt tighter. "Aren't they adorable, Toke? Our little Craigie is growing up!"

"GAH!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming, just shut the door, you're making Tweek uncomfortable." Craig grumbles his hands out of my shirt and around my waist.

"Okay, hurry up." Clyde winks at me and shuts the door.

Craig opens his door and I step off him and out. I fix my shirt and my hair. Craig steps out and locks his car. He turns to me and kisses me on the cheek, "Wanna come to my house after school?" He asks. "We can finish there. Because my mom won't be home until late and Ruby… well, she can visit a friend or something, if I ask her to." What does continuing mean? All the way or just making out still? Which one do I want? Am I even ready for that? GAH, NO! AH, I DON'T KNOW! PRESSURE! But, Craig's waiting for me to answer! Just say something!

What if he tries to make a move and I'm not ready? What if I am ready and he rejects me? Oh god, why?!

"S- Sure,"

"Alright," He stares at me a little longer. OH NO, he's reading my mind again! STOP IT!

The bell rings. "Well, good job, you wasted our time together making out!" Clyde pouts. "I guess I'll see you guys later? Maybe?!" He walks off to school with Token. They had first period together, I think.

"I hope he's not really mad…" I look at Craig.

"He's not." He kisses my cheek again. "See you after school."

"Alright, meet me at my seventh period okay?"

"'Kay, bye, Tweek." He waves and we head to class.

* * *

Damn it! I've been staring at this fucking clock for over half an hour but it still won't move any faster!

In a few minutes I'll go get Tweek, then we can drive to McDonalds or something to eat, then we'll go home and make out.

I texted Ruby and asked her for a favor. I told her I was having a friend over and that she needed to go over someone's house. She said it was obvious I was having a girl over and that I was gonna do bad things with her, but okay whatever.

She's pretty smart for her age, but not smart enough to know that it's actually a guy I'm gonna do bad things with.

_BRING_

What in the fuck?! So it goes faster when I stop staring?! What kind of shit is that? I get up and throw my science notebook in my book bag. Then I go to find Tweek.

He's waiting where he said he'd be waiting.

It's weird though. When I asked if he wanted to come over he looked hesitant. I wonder what he was thinking of… If he had rejected me I would have probably cried, no lie. He'd probably have a good reason though…

I just hope he isn't scared of me because he thinks we're gonna do … _too much_.

_Or maybe he just doesn't like you anymore._

What the fuck is with this voice I keep hearing?! And why does it only say negative things?! I swear I'm going insane.

But… what if Tweek doesn't like me anymore? He thinks what we do is gross and that I'm gross for liking it and having dreams about it.

But, last night when we made out he was getting hard! So that can't be it! Well, I mean, he doesn't technically have to like it for that to happen but he looked like he enjoyed it.

I don't want Tweek to think I'm gross. But… then why did he take so long to answer when I asked if he wanted to come over? God, I wish I could read his mind!

"Hey, Craig," He smiles at me.

"Hey, Tweek," We start walking. "Wanna stop at McDonalds before we go to my place?"

"S- Sure,"

* * *

We get in my car and I start driving. It's weird how this morning I was the thinking, quiet one and one the way back Tweek's the thinking, quiet one.

I made my list, by the way.

His favorite color, his favorite kind of music, his idol, his favorite kind of coffee, his favorite animal, favorite school subject, what he wants to do in his free time, what he does in his free time, what he likes to do, his hobby, his favorite weather, what he was like when he was a kid, his fears, any talent, his type, what he hates doing, favorite holiday and why, the best year of his life and the worst, what would he do with a million dollars, what was the best and worst gift he's ever been given, favorite food, favorite dessert, and any other I think of later.

But, I can't just ask him all at once, so how'm I gonna do this? That's what I was thinking of this morning and that's also why we're going to McDonalds.

"Are you alright, Tweek?" I ask, just in case.

"Oh… Yeah, I was just thinking. I'm sorry!"

"Nah, I was just making sure you were okay." I take one of my hands and put it on his for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"What do you want?" I ask him.

He looks up at me and then the menu. "Just a double cheese burger is fine,"

"To drink?"

"A sprite,"

"Okay,"

We walk up to the counter to order. There's a young girl about our age at the cash register. She has blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her name tag says, Hailey. She looks at me and blushes. "Welcome to McDonalds, what'll it be?" She smiles shyly.

Oh god, it's one of these girls. "One double cheese burger, a sprite, angus bacon and cheese, and a coke."

She nods and gives me the price, after I pay I'm about to walk away when she stops me, "Um, actually… I also want to ask you something…"

I stop and turn back, "Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, um, my shift ends in, like, five minutes… and if you and I could-"

"Craig, what's the hold up?" Tweek comes up behind me. "If you don't come over soon," He looped his arms around mine, "I'm gonna get really lonely." He whispers, leaning his head on my arm.

The girl looks at Tweek almost as shocked as I do, she then looks at me and back at Tweek, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you… had a boyfriend…" She smiles, awkwardly and goes to the next customer who's also staring at me and Tweek.

I walk back to the table with him. "What was that all about?" I ask.

"She- she was hitting on you, right?" Tweek bites the inside of his cheek.

Oh! "You were jealous!" I laugh.

"Don't laugh, man! It's not funny! Now I'm embarrassed…"

"Sorry, but you're just so cute when you're mad." I tease.

"And you're an asshole!" He pouts.

* * *

Well, that couldn't have gone better. I feel like we really got somewhere.

I managed to answer a lot of the questions. At some point though, he did get suspicious and I just told him the truth that I wanted to know everything about him.

His favorite color is aquamarine, which he also thinks is a pretty name for a girl, he likes a lot of different music and that it'd just be easier to say he likes Maroon 5, snow patrol, Jason Mraz, Adele, and some more rock artist, his idol is his dad, his favorite kind of coffee would have to be his mom's mocha when he's looking for something sweet, but usually, or just when he's being lazy he'll drink plain black. Dog's bite, birds peck, ferrets stink, turtles snap, snakes are just freaking scary, horses poop, pigs are dirty. He said he didn't like a lot of animals because animals are not natural, man! And that he especially hated insects, mostly spiders. And that there were very few that he liked, mostly just one. Penguins… I don't know, I guess he finds them cute. But, for a pet he'd like a cat, but he's scared to get one, which will be explained further on.

He said he doesn't particularly like school, so choosing a subject would be a tough one. Math, he's no good at. Science, he's afraid of. Social Studies, he doesn't get why we have to learn about the past like it's a big deal. It's the past, move on! Language Arts, he's decent, it's the easiest for him. P.E., useless… He's been taking Spanish since middle school and can speak it, pretty well. He likes the teacher and he said that if he had to choose, that would be the one he liked the most. Not his favorite, mind you. Just the one he likes the most.

In his free time, he's embarrassed to admit, he likes to read manga, watch anime, and draw. He thinks he has no life because all he does every day is waste time on the computer, eating. I find this weird because if he ate all the time on his computer, he should be a big fat person, but he's the skinniest thing I've ever seen. He also said that he likes how he's spending his free time with me now. Even if we aren't even doing anything, it's fine. He just likes my company.

His hobby is drawing. He started drawing in first grade, but it was horrid, but he said he's pretty good now. He draws anime, and realistic too. And that he's good in both.

He likes rain. But said it's too cold to have nice rain here. All it does is snow, that one day he's gonna move somewhere where it's sunny, (because too much rain is depressing, he thinks)and he's gonna live there and draw. Probably Florida or something,

He told me a story from when he was a kid how he was majorly obsessed with coffee. Like learning every kind, every way of making it, and coffee beans, that he had to see someone about it that that's how bad it got. But, when he was a kid, he was still paranoid. Actually, he was more paranoid than he is now.

He said his biggest fear was… well, death, but that his second fear was spiders, then clowns, and heights, and boats, then… well the list goes on forever. I swear he spent thirty minutes on this one, alone.

His favorite holiday is Christmas because he spends it with his family and he gets to see all his friends and it's just a time for everyone to come together, you know? And be happy.

He said the best year was first grade and the worst was… second when he got physically bullied for the first time. But, he didn't want to get too into it.

He said, with a million dollars he would save for college but also spend some on him, like clothes and stuff, but he's always wanted to try this real fancy coffee from England but it was really expensive. So he would get that.

He said he didn't like how grandparents are so rich, because they're old and you never really talk to them. So when your birthday comes around they don't know what to get you, so they get you, like, socks or underwear or a watch or something really lame like that, and that's the worst gift he's ever been given. But the best gift he was every given was a kitten when he was six. But the kitten got very sick and died. So, he was scared to get another pet.

His favorite food _was _his mom's cheese cake, but is now my family's spaghetti. I was very flattered.

His favorite dessert is his mom's cheese cake.

His favorite movie is The Lorax; he's also very embarrassed to admit.

And now it's dark outside and we're leaving McDonalds. I texted Ruby and told her I'd pick her up when I'm done and that it's fine because mom would be working into the a.m. again and she said whatever.

Me and Tweek get into my car and start to my house. "We s-spent more time there than I thought we would…" He tells me.

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"No. I… kind of liked it. But, I also want to learn more about you…" I glance at him. He's blushing.

"Alright, well, then we're gonna have to have a lot more dates."

He laughs, "It's okay though, I like spending time with you, and I like how much you talk when it's just us… and when you smile."

I blush and look at him, "When I smile?"

"Y- Yeah, you have a nice smile, Craig." He tells me, blushing even more.

I wait. And when he doesn't say anything I say, "Aren't you gonna say something like, _I should do it more often_ or some shit?"

He twist his mouth to the side, considering. "No way, man… If y- you smiled more, then other people would see it… I like being one of the few you show it too. Plus, it means nothing if it's not real."

No one's ever said anything like that to me before. They always tell me I always look mad, or sad, or upset and I always tell them I'm not that's just my face. Then those who do see me smile say I look better when I smile, I should do it more often. You can't just smile!

Well… I can't just smile. I'm not sure why, but if I'm not laughing or happy then I won't smile. People just don't understand, and sometimes they even get mad at me for it.

But, Tweek…

"What? Why are y- you staring at me?!" He screams. I pull into my driveway and stop the car.

"Tweek," I look him in the eyes, "what you said just now might not be anything big for you but for me what you said was a big deal. And this may sound retarded and gay but you're really special to me, I feel like even though we only just started dating… we've known each other forever."

He blushes and bites his lip, "Geh, uh, Craig… that means a lot…"

I lean in and take his lips with mine. I give his bottom lip a small bite and then get out of the car. "C'mon, let's get inside quick. It's fucking freezing and I wanna make out with you."

"Geh!" I unlock the door and we go inside. I hang up my coat and unzip my boots.

"Wanna play a movie in the background or should we just skip that part?" I ask him, taking my hat off and putting it on the dining table.

* * *

Craig's house is so different from mine. He has less décor and his dining room table is currently occupied with papers and letters and such, as is the coffee table. And in the kitchen there are dishes in the sink, probably because no one's been home to clean them.

It's not really messy, but not really super clean like my neat freak parents make our house. I kind of like it. It's average. Like me.

Oh, wake up, Tweek! Craig just asked you a question. Now, what was it? Wait, did he just ask if I wanted a movie in the background?! What the hell is his problem, man?! He's so dumb! "No movie, it waste time." I smirk at him and he returns it.

"Alright, then let's go to my room," He starts up his stairs and I start to follow.

But, back to what he said in the car. What did he mean by that? What did I say that was so important? Must've moved him somehow… I shouldn't worry about it too much.

If Craig wants to tell me he'll tell me.

He opens a door and leads me inside. Craig's room is exactly what you'd picture for him. Dark blue walls, a beige carpet, his bed is twin and it's pushed into the corner to the left. It has a black comforter. Next to it a nightstand, on the nightstand there's a picture of a guinea pig, his sister and him, an alarm clock, another chullo and a pack of gum. Then he has two bean bag chairs to the right of the bed and a bookshelf full of books. I'm serious! There's so many books that they don't all fit and he has to put some on his entertainment center that's also holding a TV and some speakers that hook up to an IPod. There's a dresser to the left of the door and a bunch of clothes are scattered in front of it, and on it, and some drawers are open with clothes hanging out.

He shuts his door and walks over to the window, closing the black curtains that match his bedspread. Then he turns back to me. A few seconds pass of us both staring at each other in the dark, then _BOOM_ we both tackled each other.

Falling to the floor, kissing and licking and panting, and _touching, _I might add. Oh yeah, a lot of touching.

We stop for a breathing break and Craig stares at me, "Tweek,"

"Y- Yeah?" I ask. Right now he was lying flat on his back on the floor. I was straddling him on my hands and knees.

"Can I… like…" He trails off but I know what he's asking. I don't know why he's asking though… I never said I didn't like it. The way I'm acting, you should know that I do like it. In fact, I like it very much. But… going all the way? So, Craig's ready, he won't reject me and he asked, so I won't have to reject him. Just say no and I'm sure he won't mind… right?

But, that other time, I was ready then right? Plus he did say I was special to him.

"Tweek, you don't have to if you don't want to but, you can trust me, alright?"

I blush, I'm ready. I'm such a goddamn pervert! But, I'm ready. I nod, slowly. "G- go ahead. I trust you, Craig."

* * *

_UGHGHGHGH SO FREKAING TIRED! AND IT__'__S ONLY TWELVE! AND MY FUCKING BACK HURTS! I__'__m getting so old__…_

_I__'__m gonna make this brief because I feel like I might pass out. I can__'__t even keep my eyes open!_

_Okay, so one: I__'__m so for how long this one took. I, like, sincerely apologize, guys. I mean, I literally have no excuse for it. Well, I turned in all my math homework on time this week__…__ Cheers for me! But last week I was just being lazy and it can__'__t happen again. I__'__M SUCH A SAD EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHOR!_

_Okay, two: _Zamskyetye, will you marry me? Like forreal? Please? Omg I'm (mostly) just kidding! Like, you freaking declared your love for me and my reply is I'll steal you a cookie maybe?!

SO that's why I'm gonna dedicate the next chapter to you! (If it ever gets done) I'm kidding. I'm gonna try real hard but school's just gotten so much harder! And I like this guy Matt and I think he likes me back! So yeah wish me luck with that and I'll try to finish quicker like a good author! Enjoy!

Also, thanks to TweekingOut, Monthadog, and Crazy Clanky! I love you guys okay? Truestory. (over 4,000! New record)


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, so first of all! Yall children are perverted, m__'kay? Lemme just start with that. But, since it__'s SO hard to understand that they__…ya know__…"Bum-bumped__"then I__'m gonna update it with a__… ya know__… __"Smexy scene__" it__'s just, I slept over my friends this week end and she said she was reading this story about a gay guy who was going out with this other guy and that she wrote a story about boyxboy and I__'m an __"in the closet__" Yaoi fan so I didn__'t really tell her __'what__' my mangas and fanfictions and stories were about, but when I saw that she was SO exposed to that kind of stuff anyway, I was like what the hell? I__'ll let her read one of my oneshots. She liked it, so I let her rad one of my unfinished stories that I didn__'t publish and then I was like__… I__'ll let her read the first chapter of this and she wanted the second one and I didn__'t want her to think I was weird but she basically ripped my hands off snatching my laptop away from me. So she just kept reading. That__'s why I didn__'t want to put a __… __"smexy scene__"in chapter 12 but whatever FUCK IT I__'ll add one and she can read it if she wants I don__'t care, shes my friend blah blah blah yak yak yak And yeah, almost done with Chapter 13 so hold your horse saddles and bleh._

_… just texted her about it and she replies with, and I quote, __"Absolutely (smiley face) Team dirty Creek all day! XD__"_

_WHUT IS THIS?! PUNCHES WALL WITH UNREALISTIC FORCE** _

* * *

_I straddle Craig on his bed, kissing his neck as he tries to unbutton my shirt. When he gets them undone he stops me to slide it off my arms._

_Then directs my face to his, taking my lips with his, forcefully._

_I moan when he slides his knee between my legs and rubs. __"__Craig,__"_

* * *

_I pause the kiss and stare into Tweek's huge green eyes. He stares back with glazed over eyes. He just moaned my name._

_And by god, it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life. No exaggeration. I go back into the kiss and slip my tongue in his mouth and have at it like a wild ape. I love how Tweek's mouth tastes._

_I've gone out with girls before. Plenty. Like, Wendy once when her and Stan broke up, of course they were back together now. I think they are, unless they had another fight. I went out with Bebe, that week before my birthday party. The one where I got to take four friends to universal and I ended up with Clyde, Token, Bebe, and Wendy. Right after, Bebe told me how it wasn't gonna work out and that we should see other people. I dated Anne and Vanessa and Gaby. Point, I dated a lot of girls and I've kissed a lot of girls, but none tasted like this. _

_I wonder if it's the coffee… He drinks, like, twelve cups a day. Maybe the flavors forever in his tongue? I just sound crazy and fucking retarded._

_I take his hip with my hand and pull him closer to me so our chests are touching. He stops kissing and starts to pull my T-shirt over my head. _

_His fingers comb through my hair and stop halfway in, locking strand of hair around them. He leans back in._

_I flip us so I'm on top, straddling him. He lets out a yelp and I laugh. "Calm down, Tweek, we'll only do this if you want."_

_He leans back up into the kiss. You could answer… or just kiss me, which also works._

_I move back to his neck, where there are still a lot of my marks from last time. But they're kind of faded, I better renew them. I suck and kiss his neck until I feel his hands on my belt._

_They move along it to the buckle and I gasp, not noticeably though. His fingers unloop it and I try to go back to making my hickey, and ignoring it._

_Once he's gotten the belt loose, he goes for the button. I'm happy and everything, I'm just so shocked at how bold Tweek's being._

_He unzips my skinnies and pulls back from the kiss, "O- off," He tells me. _

_Off? As in, take jeans off? "You too," I smirk when he blushes and hides his face with his hands. I like this Tweek better. I start unbuttoning his jeans and slip them over his hips. _

"_GEH," _

"_Damn, Tweek, you wear some tight jeans…" He squeaks behind his hands. "It shows off your ass though, I like it."_

"_GAH,"_

_I laugh and get his jeans to his ankles. he kicks them off the bed and sits up still hiding his face. "Tweek," I take his hands away from his face._

_He gasps and shuts his eyes. "Tweek, open your eyes." He does but looks down. I slip out of my jeans and pull him into my chest. "Your heart's beating so fast." I whisper into his hair._

_He snorts, "S- So is yours," I laugh and kiss him again, going back to my hickey, he SO rudely interrupted. If he thinks he's gonna keep me from marking my territory then he's sadly mistaken._

_Even if he doesn't run around screaming he loves me, and hiding the marks I'll still make them. That way if anyone gets 'too close' they'll get the picture._

_Tweek moans and I grab his waist to pull him closer and his finger knit in my hair._

_Give it a couple more minutes and I manage to get Tweek out of his boxers. A couple more minutes and I'm on top of him naked._

"_Cr- Craig, I know this m- might be a bad time to ask, b- but why the h- hell do you have six b- bottles of lube in your nightstand?" Tweek asks after I pulled one of the bottles out._

"_Well… I don't really want to get into something like that when I'm about to fuck you."_

_He pouts, "What e- ever… You can explain it to me later then."_

_I laugh and lean my forehead against his, "Are you ready?"_

"_A- as ready as I c- can be." He tells me truthfully._

"_Alright, here we go…"_

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

"F- For?"

"I was gonna try to be gentle, but…" Craig trailed off. "Did it hurt?"

"Geh! W- Well, yeah… but I don't think there's a way to do that without it hurting." I tell him. "Plus, I l-liked it, so d- don't be sorry." I blush.

He grins, stroking my hair, "Alright," He leans his face into my head, "but we should probably take a shower before my mom gets home, and it's getting late, I have to pick Ruby up." He tells me, getting up.

I sigh, "I'm tired."

"Me too, but get up."

I sigh, "But, I- I'm not feeling up to it."

He smirks at me, pulling on his jeans, "And why's that?"

"Oh god, don't make me say it!" He laughs and I glare at him.

"Here's a towel, take a shower in the bathroom in the hallway, I'll use my mom's."

"A- Alright," I take the towel and wrap it around me, and then I walk into the hallway and to the bathroom. I know it's only us and all, but god, what if someone broke in?! AND THEY SAW US NAKED?! WHATWOULDTHEYEVENSAY?! WOULDTHEYLAUGHATUSANDCALLUSF AGS?!

"JESUS!" I lock the bathroom door behind me just in case. I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!

I'm acting really jumpy now, probably because I was really nervous. Maybe a shower will relax me. I turn on the shower and let it heat up a little before stepping in.

* * *

What the hell just happened? What did I do?! I couldn't help it, I have no self-control. No shame. I deserve to die.

Whoa, got really emo there for a second. It's not your fault Craig. Plus he liked it so stop drilling yourself about it. What's done is done.

I guess I'm right, but I can't help but feel guilty about the whole thing. Talking to myself won't do me any good though, it just creeps me out. I tilt my head down and let the water flow through my hair, down and past my face.

I need help.

* * *

"Gonna wear your old clothes or do you wanna borrow some of mine? It might be big, but I think my sweat pants will fit you."

"Gah! Uh, I, uh, if… but if I wear your clothes people will know we did something!"

"Not if you don't say anything."

"B- But, oh god why?!" Tweek grabs two clumps of his hair. "A- alright,"

I hand him a T shirt and some sweats. "Hurry up, I'll text Ruby."

"H- Here?"

"Oh my god, Tweek, just change no one's watching you." I sigh, grabbing my phone from the pocket of my jeans. I just changed into what I was wearing.

_I'm coming_

_Ok_

When I turn around Tweek's pulling his shirt over his head. "Ready?" I ask.

"Mm," He nods with a slight blush. We make our way down the stairs and to the door, grabbing our coats, hats, scarfs, mittens, anything. It was starting to get really cold. I zip up my snow boots and Tweek ties his converse. But when I open the door, my mom's standing there, holding her keys.

"Hey, mom…"

"Hi, Craig," She pushes past me, into the house without another word. I'm used to it.

I continue on to my car and unlock it. Tweek and I get inside and I start it immediately so the heat will kick in. I sigh and rub my hands together. It's crazy how a small jog from the door to my car could make me so cold already.

"C- Craig…"

"Yeah," I put the car in reverse and drive out of the driveway.

"Y- Your mom… is she alright, she seemed mad."

Oh, my mom. That's a hard one. "Don't worry about her. She's been acting like that since she divorced my dad."

"She d- divorced your dad?! OHGOD,I'MSORRYFORBRINGINGUPSTUFFYOUD IDN'TWANTTOTALKABOUT!" Tweek rambles. It's weird how he stutters so much but when he starts rambling he speaks perfect, even though he's going so fast.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't really like my dad anyways. Plus they were always fighting, it was annoying." I shrug.

"Geh, oh, well, I'm still sorry…" He's quiet. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"I don't know." End of conversation. The whole divorce thing didn't faze me and still doesn't but that doesn't mean I like talking about it, explain my family's issues and shit. It didn't make me happy. But, I'm not gonna be upset over things I can't control. But, what pissed me off was how my mom reacted when it was over.

Sorry for herself, like she was the victim. _She's_ the one that divorce my dad! So why is she so sad?! Shouldn't she be happy now?

The rest of the ride's quiet as it can be with Tweek in the car. And finally I pull into Ruby's friend's driveway. I text her and she runs out of the house a few minutes later.

"Craig, have fun with your girlfriend?!" She giggles as she slides in. "Hey, Tweek, haven't seen you in a while." She shuts her door and pulls her seatbelt over herself. "So, when did you and Tweek start hanging out again? I haven't seen him since I was in, like, first grade and you-" She pauses and I drive out the driveway. Shit. "Why is Tweek wearing your…" Ruby gasps. "OH MY GOD!"

"Listen, Ruby-"

"I absolutely will not!" She interrupts. "So… you're…"

"Yes."

"And with..."

"Yes."

"…" Tweek starts buzzing like a phone. I glance at him. He's freaking out! His face is bright red and his eye's twitching frantically. "CRAIG HAS A BOYFRIEND! CRAIG HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Ruby sings.

"RUBY!"

"I almost can't believe it. You played straight so well… Wait… so who's… you know," She pauses, "the uke?"

"The what?"

"You know… the garbage disposal?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The donut? Who takes and who gives?! WHO'S THE BOTTOM?"

"GAH!" Tweek flips out, "ITOLDYOUCRAIG! IFIWOREYOURSHIRTTHEY'DBEABLETOTELL! ANDNOTONLYTHATIMWEARINGYOURP ANTSTOO! NOWYOURSISTERWANTSTOKNOWABOU TOURSEXLIFE! HOWDOYOUEVENRESPONDTOTHAT?! IDON'TKNOWBUTIT'STOOMUCHPRESSURE!" He screams, yanking his hair and hitting his head against the glove department.

"Good going, RUBY!" I stop at a red light and comfort Tweek by rubbing his back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he was a spaz."

"GAH,"

"Shut up, brat!" I have to stop rubbing because the lights green but I use my free hand that's not on the wheel to grab his hand from his hair, squeezing it. He sighs.

"Queer…" Ruby fake coughs.

"NG!"

* * *

"T- Thanks..."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up for school, and then we can have lunch together." I smile.

Tweek glances at Ruby and then hesitantly he pecks me on the cheek, quickly before rushing out the car and into his house.

After a few minutes Ruby bust out laughing, "Man, Craig, out of all the people you could be gay for, you pick the spazzy, paranoid, blonde kid, you could have had anyone and you picked him!"

"Ruby, shut up before I kick you out and make you walk home like I did last time."

She's quiet. "He is cute though. And you two make a good couple. Are you out yet?"

"No."

"Why not?" She asks climbing over the center console into the passenger seat.

"None of your business, brat."

"Is it for your reputation or is it because Tweek's scared?"

"What do I care about my reputation? I don't give a fuck what those fuck-tards at school think of me. It's not like their opinion really matters anyways."

"Yeah, but, even though you say all that, I know you do care a smidge, Craig." She tells me, "Maybe not about this particularly but I think you do care about some things so stop with this I don't give a fuck act and freakin' be real with me! I'm your sister!"

"I am being real, why the hell are you so upset? And don't say fuck!"

She flips me off. "Whatever… so Tweek's scared to come out? Interesting."

"Hey, don't harass Tweek anymore and stay out of my business."

She nods, "Okay, I'll make sure you think I'm staying out of your business."

I sigh, "I hate you."

"I hate you more."

* * *

"Hey, you never- ASS HOLE DOUCHE BAG- how thing's turned out with Craig." Thomas said while we worked.

"Geh! W- Well, it gets really complicated."

"What does- FUCK- that mean?"

Can I trust Thomas? I feel like if I can relate to anyone at this school it's him, since we both have… issues.

But, how will he respond if I tell him, 'I'm in a gay relationship with Craig'? Probably not peaches and sunshine… well I don't know he seems pretty nice, I don't think he's homophobic or anything.

But, what if he is? WHAT IF HE HATES GAYS AND WANTS TO KILL ME?! GAH! GOD, WHY?!

"Tweek, are you- CUNT, SHIT, SHIT- alright? You're twitching out."

"I- I'm f- fine… Let's eat lunch together today and I'll tell you then."

"TWEEK AND THOMAS!"

"GAH!"

"BITCH, COCK, FUCK!"

"GAH!"

"Get back to work." The teacher can barely say without laughing. WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?!

* * *

"So, what- DAMN- happened?" Thomas and I were sitting on my bench.

"Well… I don't know how to s- say- GAH- it…"

"Just tell me."

"A- Alright," I sigh, "Craig didn't come to school and Clyde told me it was because he was sick. So I felt bad and brought him soup from our café and also apologized but Craig said he wasn't sick so Clyde lied for some reason and I was confused but then one day they came to the café while I was working and then Clyde invited me to his party and Craig said if I went he wouldn't go and left after flipping me off. I was even more confused but Clyde said he'd come around and to be there around eight and then when I went there Craig was there with Token and told me to come over there to where they were and I was even more confused but then Clyde called a game of truth or dare and dared Craig to kiss me and I actually liked it and I was freaking out because I liked it, I ran into Clyde's room to be alone and started rambling on about it and about how I liked Craig and Craig was in the room but I didn't see him because the light was out and then he kissed me and I was even more confused. Oh god, I was so confused, man! But then he asked if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes and we went on a date and now we're dating and it's so much freakin' PRESSURE!"

Thomas stares at me, puzzled. "So… FUCKING WHORE- you and Craig are dating?"

I nod, "Yeah, man, please don't hate me because I thought you wouldn't care and I could talk to you but right now your face looks like you're gonna eat me, man!"

He smiles at me, "I'm happy for you Tweek, I was just surprised that's – ASS BITCH SLUT- all…" He assures me.

"Thanks, man. I'm g- glad I have someone to t- talk to about all this. It's too much p- pressure for me to handle on my own."

"I know it'd be too much for me. FUCK- I mean, people make fun of me already so I wouldn't- SHIT- be able to handle the extra attention."

"I- Craig doesn't care w- who knows, but I want to stay closeted."

"Oh, I can see why these kids are- WHORE FUCKING BITCH- crazy…" He finishes his sandwich. "You eat here every day?"

"Well, I sit h- here every d- day… but I don't always e- eat my lunch…"

"Oh- FUCK- okay…"

"Tweek!"

I jump, who's calling me, and how do they know my name?! Has the government finally decided my life was so worthless that they were gonna kill me due to over population in the United States?! I don't want to die! "GAH!" I cover my face.

"Hey, what happen?" I open my eyes. Oh, it's just Craig. Thanks god.

Oh shit, I forgot we were supposed to be eating lunch together today so I could learn more about him. BUT I FORGOT!

"GAH, I forgot, Craig I'm so sorry maybe we can do something later today I didn't mean to blow you off, OH GOD!"

"It's fine Tweek just calm down alright?" Craig glances at Thomas. "Hey, Thomas, it's been a while."

"Hey- ASS HOLE FUCK SHIT- Craig." Thomas waves.

Craig cracks a smile. He always admired Thomas for his Tourette's. "I didn't know you and Tweek hung out…"

"Yeah, we have- WHORE DICK- science together." Thomas explains.

"Oh, well, that's nice. Tweek, I bought a small red velvet cake, I know you didn't eat lunch so come on and help me eat this."

I glance at Thomas. I don't want to just leave him, "Geh… I- Is…"

"Go ahead, Tweek, have fun with your boyfriend- DICK FUCK SHIT."

I smile at him, "A- Alright, we sh- should hang out more, see you t- tomorrow."

"See you,"

Craig and I walk off. "Geh, I'm s- sorry for blowing you off, C- Craig."

He shrugs, "You'll just make it up to me later."

I twitch, "GEH," and he laughs, "Stop being a douchebag!" I pout.

"Then stop being cute when you're upset."

"ICAN'THELPTHATBUTYOUCANSTOPBEINGM EANABOUTIT!"

"No, I can't"

"GAH!"

* * *

_**Dear, IDRC**_

_**Your chapters make my day3 ^.^**_

_**TEAM CREEK ALL DAY ( CLATO AND CREEK :D )**_

_**BUT…..**_

_**I will kill u if u don't get to at least chapter 16 THE NEXT TIME I COME OVER **_

_**SINCERELY,**_

_**AXE MURDERER3 **_

…_.Yeah, I let my friend read my stories and this was the results. If you thought you guys were mad about chapter 4… She beat me with a pillow after tacking me in head lock and nearly choking me to death. Well, let's just say I learned my lesson._

_Anyway, I finally thought of something for this story, so I'm still welcome to ideas but they'll come in faster now, because I know what I'm writing. So, yeah, enjoy and I have four chapters to finish by next weekend. Oh god, why?_


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you told Thomas?"

"Y- Yeah… y- you said you didn't c- care and I trust him so I thought it would be alright…"

"It's fine, I just didn't know you two were friends like that."

"I j- just feel like we relate really well b- because of our, you know, issues."

"Oh,"

"You like Thomas r- right?"

"Yeah, he's cool." Is it sad to admit that I was in fact a bit jealous that Tweek skipped out on our lunch for Thomas? I mean, I know he didn't mean it intentionally but it hurt my feelings. You know how long I was waiting at my car? Plus, I bought us a cake since I knew he didn't eat lunch I thought we could eat the cake together. But he didn't show, so I waited. Then after about fifteen minutes I went to his last class to find him, he wasn't there. So I checked his bench and sure enough there he was… with someone, so of course I was jealous. You know what? I had every right to be. But, I should just let it go. It meant nothing. Thomas is a good guy and obviously just a friend to Tweek.

But, I still can't get that twisting feeling to leave my stomach. God damn my bad temper.

"That's g- good. Geh," Tweek bites into his piece of cake.

"Red velvet's _my_ favorite dessert." I tell him, "Since you want to know more about me, just thought we'd start with that but we don't have a lot of time left before lunch is over."

Tweek looked down, "I'm sorry…"

God damn it, now I feel guilty. Just because you got jealous doesn't mean you can hurt Tweek's feelings.

Yeah, I say that but still part of me is happy I hurt his feelings. He hurt mine a lot worse.

And he realizes this, obviously. I mean, he feels bad about it, so don't go making it worse on the poor guy.

Who the hell am I talking to?! GOD CRAIG, GET IT TOGETHER! You're a man, fucking apologize, NOW. "No, Tweek, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for… I know it's not your fault."

"BUT IT IS! IT'S SO MY FAULT. I SHOULD'VE REMEMBERED!" He grabbed his hair. I take his hands from his hair and hold them.

"No it's not, stop blaming yourself." I kiss his hand.

He stops rambling and blushes, "We can eat lunch together tomorrow and the day after and for the rest of high school, whatever you want, Craig! Just don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Tweek. I could never hate you, but it's seems pointless telling you this since you keep saying I'm gonna leave you."

"You thought- GAH- about it!" He yanks his hands back to pull on his hair again.

"I did not! I told you that's not what I was thinking about!"

"Liar, yes it was! You were gonna leave me and maybe you still a-mmm…" I slam my lips on his to shut him up.

"Tweek, I am not going to leave you!"

He blushes and puts his hands in his lap. "Sorry… I just… didn't get my coffee this morning so I'm a- a little more on the edge."

"It's alright, let's just clean up and head back." I sigh. We finish the rest of the cake and the bell rings. "I'll see you after school."

"A- Alright…"

"I'll meet you at your seventh period so just wait for me."

"O- Okay,"

* * *

I could've swore that was a fight right there. No, not a fight, an argument! Still no good!

Craig and I can't argue! Argue leads to break ups! I don't want to die alone! Plus, I actually like Craig, a lot!

He so cool, it balances me out! Why did I skip our lunch! He was waiting for me! Oh my god, I can't handle this pressure!

Now Craig's mad at me. What should I do? He's meeting me after this class, I can't **forget**. I'm not gonna forget.

_BRING!_

"Gah, JESUS!" I throw my binder in my book bag and head for the door.

What was Craig's seventh period again? How long would it take him to get here? Last time it was about a minute. I've just got to wait here. So, don't screw this up, Tweek!

"Hey- COCK SUCKER- Tweek."

I scream, "O- oh, hey, Thomas, what's up?"

"Nothing m- BITCH- much, whatcha doing?"

"I'm w- waiting- GEH- for Cr- Craig. He takes me home now." I explain.

He nods, "Oh, that's nice of him…" Thomas stares at a poster on a bulletin board. "Hey, are y- ASS HOLE FUCKING DOUCHE BAG- you doing something this Friday?" He asks.

"I d- don't think I'm doing a- anything- GAH- I might have to work in t- the café though. I'll a- ask, why?"

Thomas shrugged. "No reason, I just h- BITCH ASS CUNT- heard about this coffee expo a couple towns over and thought you might- SHIT- like to go with me."

My head snaps up, "A coffee expo?" I wasn't as obsessed with coffee as I was when I was little but it still interested me.

"Yeah, but if you- DAMN IT- have to work its cool, I'll take Timmy or something."

"I c- could ask my parents if I c- could go on Friday and then work S- Saturday." I suggest. I love coffee expos and I'd like to hang out with Thomas more.

"Alright, c- GODDAMN WHORE- call me if you can." He pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles his number on it. "Here's my number."

"A- Alright, will do." I take the paper and fold it, putting it in my pocket.

"Tweek,"

"GAH, JESUS!" I spin around to see who just put a hand on my shoulder. "H- Hey, Craig… wha-"

"Let's go." He tells me, taking my hand.

I blush, "Wait a sec, bye, Thomas I'll call you about Friday!" I call as I get pulled out of the hallway of children.

* * *

Craig pulls his seatbelt over his torso and sighs. "R- Rough day?" I ask.

He shakes his head, pauses, and shrugs. _No- well, sort of, yeah, rough day_.

I nod. "Are you okay?"

He nods, "Hey," I look up at him, "what did you mean by 'I'll call you about Friday' back there?"

"Oh," I shrug and turn back watching the road and cars pass. "Thomas was telling me about this coffee expo in another town and wanted to know if I wanted to go with him."

"Are you going?" He glances at me.

"I don't know I might have to work in the café so I might not be able to."

"Oh," He eyes went back to the road.

"Why?" I mess with the buttons on my shirt.

"Mm…" What does that mean?! Does he not want me to go… if so, why not? Maybe he wanted to hang out this weekend.

He should say something then! I can't read minds! "GREH!" I grab my hair.

He stares at me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing j- just great, how are y- you?" I cover my face with my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Do y- you want- GEH- to hang out this weekend or s- something?" I ask. "Because y- you seemed upset when I told y- you I might be g- going with Thomas this Friday."

He shrugs, "I'm not upset." I stare at him, biting my lip. "Do whatever you want, Tweek. I'm seriously fine." He leans down and bites my lip. "Now stop freaking out, stupid spaz."

"GEH,"

He laughs, "Now, are we going to mine, yours or are you working?"

"I'm not s- sure. I haven't been w- working at all lately. Probably because m- my parents are happy I'm m- making friends. I used to work every Wednesday, and m- most Fridays and just w- whenever I felt like it or my p- parents needed help." I explain.

"Oh, alright, well, need help with your homework?"

"GEH,"

He chuckles, "Alright, we'll go to your place and so your homework alright?"

I nod. Geez, I'm just no good with math. Numbers that I don't understand and then they added letter's I didn't understand and then to top it off they added big words I didn't understand! TOO MUCH NOT UNDERSTANDING AND THAT'S TOOMUCHPRESSURE!

* * *

I open my eyes. What time is it? I turn over and look at my digital clock on my nightstand. Five- forty two.

I sit up, stretch, yawn, the usual. Then I pull myself out of bed and to the kitchen. First thing's first… coffee.

Yesterday Craig came over and we did my homework. It still trips me out but I feel better about it. He left pretty early because he had to cook for Ruby, since his mom's pretty much useless now. I told him that she's just going through a rough time and he shrugged. I think, even though he won't admit it, Craig's upset about his parents divorcing.

I mean, I don't care who you are you're gonna be at least a little shocked about the situation. And then depending on your personality you'll either be sad about it or mad or you'll pretend you don't care until the pent up anger and frustration comes out all at once.

I just wish Craig would talk about it so that doesn't happen, I'm scared it might.

But, anyway, he said we should go see a movie this weekend and I said if my parents let me go with Thomas on Friday they might have me work the rest of the weekend but if I work on Friday and skip out on Thomas I would have to the weekend. So I said I'd check with my parents but it'll be hard. He shrugged and said it wasn't important anyway, that we can go to the movies next weekend or something. Just go with Thomas and left.

That made me feel bad considering I already missed our lunch today. Anyway my parents came back and we ate dinner and blah, blah, blah.

I take a shower and brush my teeth. Then I head back down stairs to see if my coffee's done.

It is. I pour myself a cup of black and sip slowly. Mom and Dad come down and get some too.

"H- Hey, Mom," I better ask about Friday.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do I have to work this Friday? Thomas wanted me to go to a coffee expo with him on Friday so I wanted to know what to tell him. But, then Craig wants to go to a movie on Saturday so…"

"Look, son, we get that you're making friends and we're happy for you. But you can't just throw away your responsibilities because of it. You have to set a time for friends and a time for work. Got it?"

"B- But, then who am I s- supposed to pick?" I ask. "Am I working Friday or Saturday?"

"Considering you missed Wednesday's shift, you should be working both but go ahead and go to your coffee expo then work Saturday alright?" Dad heads back upstairs and I sigh. What am I supposed to tell Craig now? I mean we could go on Sunday! I have Sunday, I'll just ask him if we can do that but I know he'll still be upset because I put Thomas over him again. He'll understand though right? I mean we can go to the movies whenever but who knows how long that coffee expo will be in that town, plus I've been hanging with Craig enough he's probably tired of me, so this is fine, just what we need right? That's probably what he'll say…

"O- Okay, Dad thanks..." My dad's such a douche! I mean I feel like a teenage girl when I say this but, I mean, he just tries to get on my nerves in any possible way he can! I've been working at the café every Wednesday and Thursday my whole freakin' life! So I finally find people who want to hang out with me and you ruin our relationships! Plus, we already have people that work there! So, I should be able to live my life and do what I want! Yeah, I get paid for it but what if I don't want to do it? What if I don't want the money anyways?! I could just get a better job! UGH!

_I__'__m on my way_, Craig text me. I reply with an okay and quickly finish my morning routine.

I'm slipping into my converse when there's a knock at the door. I run to get it so my parents can't.

"Hey," Craig greets me. "You ready?"

"Y- Yeah…" I have to tell him. It's just one time, right? It'll never happen again.

But I told him that when I skipped our lunch. But, I mean, that's a totally different situation… right?

I just feel really bad about the whole thing. Craig _is_ my boyfriend. He should always come first! But, I still wanna have friends outside of Craig and his group, 'cause, I mean I'm not gonna hang out with them unless Craig there and I need someone I can hang out with when Craig's busy, you know? But how do I explain that to him without upsetting him?!

"GEH,"

Craig does his worry glance to me that he does every time I have a random outburst while he's driving. "Are you okay?"

"GAH, MY PARENTS SAID I HAD FRIDAY OFF BUT I COULDN'T GET SATURDAY BUT I DON'T WANT TO BLOW YOU OFF AGAIN BECAUSE I LIKE YOU CRAIG AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME! BUT I STILL LIKE THOMAS TOO AND WANT HIM TO BE MY FRIEND PLUS I LOVE COFFEE AND I WANT TO SEE WHAT KIND THEY HAVE AT THE EXPO! BECAUSETHEYUSUALLYGETITFROMA LLOVERTHEWORLDBUTIDON'TWANTYOUMADATMESOIDIDN'TKNOWHOWTOTELLYOU!"

"TWEEK, Jesus Christ, calm down!" Craig's hand goes to my thigh.

I sigh and try to regain my breath. It wasn't easy talking that fast, I feel like I might pass out but if I don't fit it all in one sentence I'll die! But, Craig's touch always soothes me.

Then I realize his hand is on my thigh and start to blush and freak out again.

"Now," He takes his hand, noticing that it was making me panic more. "What are you going on about?"

"W- Well, you see, uh…"

"Tweek, out with it!"

"I can't go to the movies with you on Saturday!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Hey axe murderer here again :D

I'm extremely pleased with chapter 12 ;) and 13

Keep up the good work and I won't bash your head in with a crowbar ^.^

XOXO

The one who watches you ;*


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't go to the movies with you on Saturday!" Tweek blurts out.

I'm quiet. "Okay," I shrug.

"I- It's alright?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah, Tweek, I told you it's fine we can go next weekend."

"B- But, we can go on Sunday…"

I shake my head, "I have to work."

"Y- You have a job?" Tweek stares at me.

"Yeah, I like to have my own money because I think of my mom as good for nothing." I explain. "So, we'll just go next weekend don't worry about it." I wonder if he's buying it. I can't believe this! I mean, I know I can't be mad that Tweek wants to hang out with his friends and shit but I can't help but feel a little pissed off about not being able to go to the movies with him. We haven't even made out since, like, when we fucked!

"A- Alright… we can still eat l- lunch today and t- tomorrow though and if you want you c- can come to the café while I w- work, or something." He suggest, glancing at me.

"Sure, can I bring Clyde and Token too, though? I don't want them to think I'm gonna stop hanging out with them because I have a boyfriend."

He nods, "S- Sure,"

It's quiet except for Tweek's twitches. I don't like the silence. If I don't say anything he'll think I'm actually am mad about the Thomas thing. And, yeah, I am, but I don't want him to know. I mean, it's stupid jealousy I need to stop worrying him. "How do you think you'll do on your math test today?" He told me about it last week and I wonder if he thinks he'll do any better since I've been helping him lately.

"G- Good, well, b- better than I would have done. Th- Thanks for tutoring m- me" He bites his lip.

"Tweek, stop biting your lip," He does, but glances at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"N- Nothing," He turns back and stares out the window and I park.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Clyde runs over and hugs me. I push him off and he just runs over to hug Tweek. The blonde tenses but Clyde doesn't let go. So I grab his book bag strap and yank him off. He pouts at me. "You can't keep Tweek all to yourself, Craig!"

"Psh, like hell I can't." He crosses his arms.

"GAH," I slide my arm around Tweek's waist and pull him into me.

"Fucking watch me."

"OH, GOD WHY?!" Tweek covers his red face with his hands.

Token shakes his head. "What, Token? You wanna try me?!"

"No, man, I'm so good." He chuckles.

"Cr- Craig, people are g- gonna see!"

I laugh and let go of Tweek. We were still in the parking lot so no one was really there to see but whatever. If Tweek wanted to stay closeted he can be my guest.

"Man, I have a math test today." Clyde groans. He must have the same math teacher as Tweek. Token and I have advance math though, so we don't have their teacher.

"Ours is tomorrow." Token tells him. "I think I'm gonna ace it."

"Shut up, man!" Clyde punches Token's arm. "You're too smart, I'm in regular and I still think I'm gonna fail."

"GAH,"

"Tweek, you're not gonna fail, you've been getting better since I started tutoring you." I bump his shoulder with mine. In a nice way. I wanted to put my arm around him again and comfort him. But he doesn't want people to know so…

"PSYCHIC, STOP READING MY MIND!" He pulls on his hair. I pull his hands away.

"I'm not psychic. You're just easier to read than a book."

"GEH," He takes his hands from his hair and crosses his arms. "W- Whatever, man… I'm g- gonna go tell Thomas about F- Friday so I'll s- see you at lunch or s- something…" He pouts as he walks away.

"Thomas? That kid that cusses all the time?" Clyde asks when he's gone.

"Yeah, he has Tourette's, dumbass." Token sighs.

"What's happening on Friday?" Clyde asks me, ignoring Token, but giving him a little glare.

I shrug, "Thomas invited him to a coffee thing…"

"Craig, are you jealous?" Clyde smirks.

"No," I answer a little too quickly.

"Oo, yes you are!" He grabs my arm.

"No, I'm NOT." I shake him off.

"I can tell because you're getting mad!" Clyde sings, jumping around me like retard.

"Clyde, I will punch you in the face!"

"CRAIG'S JEALOUS!"

"NO, I'M NOT!" I grab his book bag and slap him aside his head.

"OW!" He grabs his head.

"Shit, Craig…" Token stares at me.

Fuck… Now I feel bad… "I'm sorry…" I put my hands in my pockets. "It's just… Tweek skipped our lunch yesterday to eat with Thomas and now since he's going to that coffee thing on Friday we can't go to the movies." I grind my teeth together. I don't like talking about my problems but I told them I would trust them. They're my friends.

"Oh…" Token twist his lips to the side. "That must suck…"

"Yeah… Plus we haven't made out since like… two days ago."

Clyde laughs, "No matter how you look at it Craig's still a teenage boy!" He stops, "But, really…"

"Yep," I sigh, "But, it's no big deal, I'm just letting my emotions get the best of me. We can always hang out later, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right." Toke nods.

"But back to the problem… I'M GONNA FAIL MATH AND GET HELD BACK, WHADDA I DO?!" Clyde screams.

"Should've studied…" Token tells him.

I laugh as Clyde punches the guy in the arm and then me. "It's not funny!"

"Oh yeah… But, Tweek wants me to see him at work on Saturday since he can't go to the movies and I wanted you guys to come."

"Why?" Clyde asks. "I don't want to watch you and Tweek throw yourselves at each other…"

"C'mon, I feel like we haven't been hanging out as much anymore."

"Because you and Tweek won't stop swapping spit, yet you haven't even fucked the spaz!" Clyde shakes his head.

"I'll have you know, I fucked Tweek a couple of days ago!"

"Oh my god!" Token covers his face. "If this is what you two talked about before I'm glad you didn't invite me! No offense, Craig. I'm not homophobic, but, I really didn't need that mental picture."

"You did?!" Clyde throws his arms around me. "I'm so happy for you! T, our little Craig is growing up!"

Token sighs. "Let go of me, retard!" I push him away.

* * *

I think Craig's either still upset about yesterday or he's upset about this weekend… Or maybe both! Oh god, he didn't bite my lip! He always does! But, this time he didn't even notice that he didn't! He must be upset. Maybe he hates me! Maybe he doesn't want to go out with me anymore! GOD WHY?!

"Hey, Tweek- PUSSY FUCKING WHORE- what's wrong?" Thomas asks when he sees me approaching him.

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" I yank a little of my hair out and scream at it in my hands. I never actually managed to pull a clump out!

Thomas takes it from me and throws it on the ground. "Well, what- SHIT- happen?" He asks.

"I- GAH- Craig hates me!" I start to bite my fingernails since I don't know what else to do.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because this m- morning he didn't k-kiss me- GEH- and I sk- skipped our l- lunch yesterday and then this w- weekend I can't go to the m- movies with- AH- him b- because we're g- going to the c- coffee expo and then I have t- to work- ERG- on Saturday and he has t- to work on Sunday!" I start picking at the buttons of my shirt. I can't take this pressure!

"Tweek, calm- FUCKING SHIT- down." Thomas rubs my back like my mom used to do when I was little and had my little panic attacks. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"YES HE DOES, HE'S GONNA LEAVE ME!" I pull away from Thomas.

"No, he's not." Thomas assures me.

"No, man, he's thought about it! He's told me, I know- ERG- man!"

"He's told you?" Thomas asks as if he doesn't believe me. "Or are you just- ASSHOLE BITCH COCK- overly over exaggerating again?"

"Well… GEH, it may not be his EXACT words but-"

"See, Tweek, you're just- DOUCH SHIT FACE- being paranoid. Where's your thermos?"

"…I left it in Cr- Craig's car." My coffee!

"We should probably go- GODDAMN CUNT- get it to calm you down." He suggests.

I nod, "I- I think Cr- Craig's in the lunch r- room with Clyde and T- Token."

"Alright c'mon." He leads me to the lunch room. I'm twitching the whole way.

Craig sees us walking over and smiles. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Craig," Thomas smiles back, "Tweek- BITCH ASS PUSSY- forgot his coffee in your car and- COCK SUCKING WHORE- he, like, really needs it right now." Thomas tells him.

Craig's smiles again, this time bigger. Thomas smiles back. I guess he knows that Craig's not laughing at him or making fun of him and that it's just admiration. "Alright," He turns back to his table. "Guys, I'll be right back."

He gets up and looks at me, "Still worrying about your test?" He asks.

"N- No…" Thomas looks at me. "Well, actually yeah…" BELIEVE ME, BELIEVE ME, PLEASE, GOD, MAKE HIM BELIEVE ME.

"Tweek, you're gonna do fine, really. You worry too much about little things." Craig tells me and I let out my breath I was apparently holding.

He believed me. Good, good. He can't know that I know that he's upset. He'll be even more upset that I keep thinking he's gonna leave me. I mean, I guess I know he's not… but what if he does? I couldn't handle it! So I've gotta be prepared in case he did. It hurts me to think this way but it'd hurt more if I got attached and Craig really did leave me.

We make it to his car and he unlocks it. I reach in the passenger and pull out my thermos. I shut the door and sip from it. Oh my god, this is just what I needed. I let out a sigh of relief.

Craig laughs at me. "But, seriously, Tweek…" He looks around then pulls me into a hug. "Don't let it bother you so much, you'll do fine I'm sure." He kisses my forehead and lets me go as the bell rings.

He laughs again but this time at my flustered face. "GEH,"

"I was trying to help the situation but I think I just made it worse." He smiles. "See you at lunch?"

"I- I already t- told you I'd b- be there! EH!" I mess with my buttons again.

"Alright, just making sure," He ruffles my hair, "I'll be waiting by my car. Hurry up though it's freezing out here."

I nod. It is starting to get colder. Fucking winter… "A- Alright, I g- gotta get to cl- class- JESUS- bye."

"Bye," He starts off.

Thomas turns to me. "I thought you said he- COCK PUSSY SHIT- hated you." He folds his arms across his chest.

"W- Well, he _was_ upset!"

"Tweek, just be happy that you're- DICK FUCK ASS- in a relationship with someone who loves you."

"I kn- know, I know! B- But, what I he does leave me!"

Thomas smirks. It's kind of looks like an evil smirk but I'm sure that's just my imagination. "Tweek, when we were little Craig and I used to hang out a lot. And I know that he really likes you and won't leave you."

That was really nice of him to say, "What makes you s- so sure?" I ask anyway.

"Because of how he smiles at- DOUCHEBAG BITCH FACE- you, Craig doesn't smile for a lot of people." He smiles again then turns. "Alright- FUCKING ASS CUNT- I gotta get to class, bye."

"See ya, T- Thomas." I wave to him.

* * *

_This one__'__s kind of short but I wanted to end it so I could mush all the stuff in the next one so yeah that ones probably gonna be like 4 thousand or sumthing but yeah enjoy_

_I totally have a good idea for this story now! Yall are gonna be pissed! XDD no sneak peaks thoo!_

_Anyway, tomorrow's halloween for those who celebrate, I'm being red riding hood! _

_Also, I might do a creek oneshot for the occasion. So if you have me favorited as an author you'll see if i posted that or not. I'll try. I will. I'll start tonite! But yeah, enjoyy_


	15. Chapter 15):

_Tick, tock, tick, tock!_

Oh my god, my last class always goes so slowly! Especially on Fridays! I just want to go home, get changed, go to the coffee expo, and go to bed. I might call Craig and tell him about it afterwards. But, right now, I just want to go home! My last class is art, by the way.

And I have no problem with that. Like I told Craig, I like drawing and I think I'm pretty good.

I add another stroke of paint to the pedal of the lily I was drawing. It was just a plain lily but then when I painted it I put a lot of colors on the pedals, like bright red, orange, yellow, and pink and then on the stem I did a bunch of different shades of green.

Well, sort of, pretty good. I mean, I wouldn't really know, because you see your art one way and people might see it differently. You might think, _Oh man, I__'__m such a fricking awesome drawer_ and then other people are like, _What the hell is that?_ So yeah, I could be great or I could suck.

Yeah, I love art and I love painting and stuff at the end of the day, but… Ms. Smith. She's the art teacher. She's old and she's stupid. She wouldn't know art if it came and soccer punched her in the stomach. I hate how she'll try to tell us if we drew something wrong. You can't draw something wrong, it's art! There is no wrong!

But, I guess that's just me, because everyone else is fine with her drawing on their paintings. I don't let her do it to me though. I'll keep drawing near the place she's trying to fix, basically pushing off her hand.

She takes the hint and stops. Because I swear every mistake on my paintings from the past are because of her.

She says I'm a good drawer. But, I still won't let her hang my work in the hallway. The kids tear down the work in the hallway. And I like my paintings and I want to keep them forever. So I'd rather have them tucked away in some folders deep in my closet. Where no one can see, and where I can have them forever.

Paranoid? Probably so.

"Ok, children, five minutes 'til bell, start cleaning up!" I sigh, thank god! I put the paintbrushes away. Awesome, I just finished. I added a dark gray back round to make the colors stand out more. And now I'm done. I tell Ms. Smith I'm gonna take it home and she just tells me to be careful since it's not dry. I nod and roll my eyes when I turn around.

"Hey," The bell rings.

"Oh, hey, Cr- Craig." I smile at him; we walk out of the class.

"So are you and Thomas gonna leave now or do you still need a ride home first?"

"I n- need a ride home, if it's no t- trouble…"

"Not at all, I was just checking." I hold my picture in front of me and try to be careful. Not because I was told to, but I don't wanna ruin my painting. Craig leans over my shoulder to look at it with me. "Oh, wow, nice. Tweek, you did this?" I nod. "I thought you said you were good?" He stares at my expression and then laughs, "You're fucking fantastic!"

"Y- you think so?" I look down so he can't see my blush, but I know he knows I am.

"Mm," He smiles. "I do."

"Th- Thank you…"

"You'll have to show me more of your paintings. You're talented, Tweek."

We make it out to the parking lot and to Craig's car. He opens the passenger side for me and then gets in himself.

He actually hasn't done that since our first date. I like it. It makes me feel like he's my prince… OH GOD, I SOUND SO GAY RIGHT NOW! But, it's true… and I love when Craig makes me feel that way.

He pulls the seat belt over himself and I watch. Man, I love staring at his face. It's so… perfect. The shape, the features, his hair, and those goddamn eyes.

Man, I haven't realized until now, but, we haven't made out for a while…OH, I'M SUCH A PERVERT!

Craig catches me, but I don't look away. He probably thinks I'm creepy for staring at him, but I just can't bring myself to look away. What I wouldn't give to have him over tonight and just… URG, THERE IT IS AGAIN! I can't believe I just thought that!

But, anyways, I've also been thinking about how I don't have any pictures of Craig, or any of us together or anything. I would really like to have one. So I could stare at him without being a creepy pervert.

"Tweek, are you okay?" Craig asks, concerned. He must've read my confused expression because he says, "You're red and you've been staring at me for the past five minutes."

"I… well, it's n- not a problem, per se…" He stares at me and starts the car. "I mean, i- it's no big deal…"

"What's up?" He's eyes are on the road but he keeps glancing at my face which probably resembles a tomato right about now.

"Geh, nothing… Drive! Eyes on the road!" I turn to the window so he can't see my face.

"There's something wrong with you, Tweek. Just tell me."

"I s- said it was n- nothing!" I tell him a little louder.

"You're a really bad liar…" He mumbles looking down. "I thought you trusted me."

"It's not a b- big deal, trust _m- me_ when I say th- that," It was a smartass comment and I know Craig doesn't appreciate it, but, I don't want to say I'm a horny, pervert who wants to make out with you.

"I have a problem too." He replies after a little silence. I look at him. "We haven't made out since three days ago and my body's freaking out."

I blush and turn back to him. "Cr- Craig…"

"Yeah, what? I trust you enough to tell you I'm a horny teenage boy and there's nothing I can do about it." It gets quiet and he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Me too…" I mumble after a while.

"What?" He glances at me.

"M- Me too," I repeat a little louder. I turn back to the window. I can't look at him anymore. It's too embarrassing!

"Really?" He asks, looking at me, since we stopped at a red light. I nod. "Dammit, Tweek…" The light turns green and looks back to the road. "Well, you could come over after my work on Sunday, I don't think anyone will be home yet…"

I swallow, hard and nod. I did want to come over, but could he be just a little nervous about it?

When I got home I gave Craig a peck on the lips but we held there for a while and then he stuck his tongue in and I put my hand to his cheek. His hand slides on my thigh and I break away. "Th- Thomas… is gonna be here and I have to get ready." He nods. "See you later."

He nods, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

I get inside and go upstairs. I shut my door and breathe. Just a little kiss and I was so… excited. I had to get out of there. Craig's probably laughing at me. I check outside my window. He's gone. I better start getting ready Thomas said he'd be over at three and time goes by fast when you don't want it to.

I take shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and get dressed. I wear plain jeans and a plain green button down. Nothing too fancy. We are just going to a coffee expo.

I was chilling on the couch and there was a knock at the door. I open it and it's Thomas. He waves. "Hey, you ready?"

I nod and we get in his car, I didn't know he had. I didn't even know he could drive. I should be able to drive but I just get so scared. WHAT IF I CRASH AND DIE. "Oh, god don't kill us please!" I scream, pulling my seatbelt over my chest.

Thomas laughs, "Don't worry, Tweek. I'm a very safe driver."

WHY IS HE LAUGHING? HE INTENDS TO KILL US I KNEW IT!

* * *

_I know you guys might want to kill me. And I agree with you 100% You have every right to want to __…__ stab me with a __…__ fish bone? Idk what goes through yalls minds but it took a month for this piece of shit? Yes, it did. I had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK and I juss could not write. Well, I was writing other storys__…_

…_Ok proceed with the stabbing of fishbones to my face, I__'__m ready__…_

_URGG I SUCKK! THERE HASN__'__T BEEN A MAKE OUT SEEN FOR LIKE TWO CHAPTERS I COULD JUST DIE! _

_Next chapters gonna have a fucking sex scene because I feel like I__'__m losing my mind!_

…_/O_O/ Blushyss!_

_Alsooo! If anyone could tell me who fjaskfal is I'd appriciate it! I'm soo scared because I don't know who it is!_


	16. Chapter 16

_PLEASE READ, TIS' IMPORTANT_

_HEEYY GUYS! Happy New Years and Christmas and thanks giving and everything in between. Yeah, I know I haven't posted in like FOREVER but one of my new year's resolutions is to finish this for yawl and finish it good! Because I HAVE an idea for this story, I just need to type it. Idek… Anyway, I know it's gonna take me a while because I'm also writing another story I'll tell you about later and I don't know, it's just gonna take some time to put together if I want it good. So bear with me and be PATIENT. Because I WILL finish this, I might take month long breaks-_- but I'm gonna bounce back and when I finally do I'll keep it for like another month before I crash into another pile of writers block (that was a joke). Lol, imaging crashing into a pile of writers block… OH YEAH sorry, it's 4 in the morning. So just leave reviews or whatev and it'll most likely motivate me to write another paragraph before the writer's block pile consumes and OH MY GOD ITS EATING MY HAND! Lol, wtf is wrong with me? SO yeah, what you've all been waiting for…_

My Parent's Café Chapter 16

The Coffee expo was INCREDIBLE. I almost had a panic attack because I was excited! I never have panic attacks because I'm excited! Only when I'm panicking!

There was coffee from all over the world. There was handmade coffee, down to picking the beans. There were thousand dollar coffee makers and coffee making experts. It was a dream comes true. I was so happy I couldn't speak. I just made little squeal noises and pointed at the stuff while Thomas laughed.

I tried SO much coffee. But that's normal for me. Thomas only had a little because he's not a coffee freak like me and my family. I met a lot of people that didn't make fun of me for my twitching! Mostly because we had so much in common with the coffee, well, that and because half of half of those people twitched too. Not as much as I do but they drank so much coffee that it affected them too!

"Thomas, t-that was amazing! I can't-GEH- wait to try some of those recipes! And the people were s-so nice! AND THE COFFEE MAKER, THOMAS, GEH, IT MADE SUCH GOOD COFFEE SO FAST!"

"Tweek, Calm down." He laughs. "SHIT COCK! But I had fun too. We need to hang out more."

"D-Definitely," He drove up to my house.

"Goodnight, Tweek."

"G-Goodnight, Thomas, NGG, see you later." I get out and wave as he drives off. I should call Craig and tell him about it. I walk inside and say hey to my parents before heading upstairs and to my room. I pull out my phone and hesitate.

What if he's busy? What if he's disabling a bomb and I call and he slips and cuts the wrong wire and the bomb goes off in his face. "IDIDN'TMEANTO!"

"Didn't mean to what? Tweek, are you okay?" I ACCIDENTALLY CALLED HIM WHEN I WAS FREAKING OUT!

"I'M SORRY, CRAIG! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I'LL TELL YOU LATER."

"Tweek, wait! Why did you call and what are you freaking out about?"

"GOODNIGHT," I hang up and bite my lip. NOW HE THINKS I'M THE ONE DYING! Maybe I should call back? "GAH," But what if he's disabling a bomb now?

My phone vibrates in my hand and I flinch. It's Craig. I answer, "H-Hello,"

"Tweek, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's up?"

"Geh," Craig's so cool. I love him so much. It's painful. …WHAT IF IT KILLS ME. "I'M NOT READY TO DIE!"

Craig chuckles. "Alright, how did the coffee expo go?"

"G-Good, me and Thomas really get along and have m- more in common than I thought." I breathe and try to calm myself down. "They had all kinds of coffee, from all different places too. Handmade and really expensive coffee makers, it was truly amazing. Oh, and the coffee beans were so fresh."

"I'm glad you had fun. Why were you freaking out now?"

"Geh… I-I thought I killed you when I called. Because you n-never know what the other person is doing and you could've been disabling a b-bomb."

He laughs, "You're crazy. And I love it." He adds. "Okay, well, I gotta go. Clyde's cheating and I'm about to die."

I twitch, "Geh, WHAT?"

"In CALL OF DUTY, Tweek, it's just a game."

I sigh, "Oh, okay, bye,"

"Bye,"

He's with Clyde? I mean, that's okay I guess. I don't want him to be alone. But, why do I feel so… upset? I change into some PJ's and crawl into bed. I think I'm jealous but that wouldn't make sense. Craig is dating me. He said he loved me. Plus he and Clyde are just friends. It's no big deal. Unless… Clyde secretly has a huge crush on Craig and is planning on getting rid of me so he can have him all to himself. He's gonna kill me and bury me and comfort Craig when I go missing and then they're gonna start dating and… "I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" I cover my face with my pillow. Breathe, Tweek, inhale, exhale and calm yourself down. I need to calm down. That's not true. It can't be. I should go to sleep. I have work to worry about.

* * *

I hang up and laugh. Tweek is so paranoid. I wonder what it would be like to always be thinking the worst outcome of everything. It must suck.

After I dropped Tweek off I went over to Clyde's to hang out since we haven't in a while. Token came over and everything was normal. I missed them. Then Tweek called me and hung up and I called back. I'm glad he had fun at the coffee expo and I'm glad he's making friends. I'm just hot headed and stupid with jealousy. I should calm down. I still get to see him tomorrow right?

"What did Tweek want?" Clyde asks as I pick up my controller.

"He just wanted to tell me about the coffee expo. STOP CHEATING, YOU ASS."

"I'm not cheating I'm using your distractions to my advantage."

"You're cheating." Token tells him.

"YOU GUYS ARE JEALOUS OF MY SKILLS!" He pouts then grins as he wins. "See, I beat Craig."

Token sighs and rolls his eyes. "It's starting to get late, guys. I'll see you later."

"Aw, you can't stay Craig?" Clyde whines.

"You know I have to get Ruby and dinner and all that, maybe next weekend."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

I wave to them and leave I drive home. Mom's not there. She's always working and when she's not. She's sleeping or gone. I'm not sure what she does. We barely talk anymore.

I walk inside and start dinner. When it's done I call Ruby down. We eat and watch TV. She's really quiet. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing's wrong."

"Liar, seriously, what's wrong?"

"I said it was nothing."

I sigh, "Ruby, tell me what's wrong. You were the one talking about being more truthful with each other."

She sucks her teeth and glares at me. "Dad called today. He wants me to stay with him for a while."

No way, Ruby is my little sister and I protect her. I don't want her with that fat bastard. He's always hated me and loved Ruby. Always. Calling me stupid and shit. "What did you say?"

"Well, I said yes."

"What the hell, Ruby? I don't want you going over there."

"Dad's just hard on you. He's nice though, at least to me. I couldn't say no. Craig you have to understand, right?"

"You're seriously leaving me alone?"

"Mom's here…"

"Look around, Ruby. Does it look like mom is here? No, she never is."

"Craig…" She looks at me with guilty eyes. That's right, bitch. Feel guilty.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow… I wanted to tell you." She tries.

"How long are you gonna be there?"

She shrugs, "I don't know… but it seems like a little long time."

I stand up. "Whatever, I don't care. I hope you have fun with your dad. Goodnight," I go to my room and lock my door. UGH, Ruby can be so stupid sometimes! I hop in bed and throw in my headphones and eventually fall asleep

* * *

_I KNOW IT'S LONG BUT PLZZ READ MEEEE_

_Hey! Alright guys my break is definitely over. It just might take a little longer to write but I want to finish this plot then move on to my next one because I totally got inspired! Anyway about the other story I said I was writing well guys idk if you know this or not but there's this website called wattpad and it's also a story website but its not just fanfics you know? Well I started another story way back in … November? And it's a really dramatic story about these two BOYS obviously who have family issues and they start to trust each other and fall in love but there's these mean kids and it's really good I think. I really like it. You should go check it out )_

_story/3094202-escape-boyxboy_

_It's called Escaped and my user name on there is also IDRC2000, youll know its me becuz my pic is Creek lol_

_You don't have to I'm just saying that I've already gotten it to 20 chapters and there's already a smexi scene… /My blushykins!/ But yeah I think if you like this story and my writing then you'll love it._

_Also the next chapter of this is gonna be longer for sure, I just gotta get back on track_


	17. Chapter 17

"HEY TWITCH!" Clyde screams running up to Tweek and giving him a hug.

Tweek, of course, flips shit. "GAH," He stiffens almost like a statue.

Then I come along and yank Clyde back by his collar. "Craig," He whines.

"Keep your hands to yourself." I tell him. He grumbles and goes off to a table with Token. I smile at Tweek. "Hey,"

He looks at Clyde and then the floor, "H- Hi,"

"Are you alright?"

He nods, "I'm f-fine. I g-gotta get this to that table though so h-hang on."

"Alright," I go sit down. "Man, I wish I could read Tweek's mind. He's so paranoid all the time that he upsets himself then he won't tell me what's wrong. It pisses me off!"

Clyde smiles, "Calm down, Craig. I'm sure he's fine, he's fine."

"I just wish he would stop-"

"Okay, hey," Tweek smiles at me. I stand up and hug him.

"Hey," He blushes and steps back, glancing at the counter where his mom's too busy dealing with a customer to see what I did. While she's not looking I lean down and peck him on the lips. "I missed you."

He blushes even more, making a face that he's holding something in. Finally he just lets out a yelp and yells, "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" He covers his face with his hands and notepad. "What if someone saw and then my parents would know and then they would kick me out and tell me that they disown me and that I'm a disgrace and they don't want me I'd be living on the streets with nothing but a cardboard box and I LIKE MY BED, CRAIG!"

"Tweek shut up and breathe!" He stopped blushing. Now he's turning blue because he's talking so much and fast without air.

He stops and starts breathing fast. "I gotta go take orders."

I sit back down as he walks off and start laughing. Clyde and Token join in. Well, now I know how he feels about PDA.

"Did you see his face, T?" Clyde laughs, "Priceless."

"Man, I love Tweek. He's so… everything I need in my life."

Token smiles, "Craig you're starting to scare me. You're actually moving your face muscles and talking about feelings."

"I know it's weird right?"

I shake my head, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Like, before, you didn't even smile with the girls you were going out with."

I make a disgusted face, "Don't talk about that. I hated every single one of those girls."

"Then why'd you go out with them?" Token asks.

"I wanted to look cool." I admit with a shrug.

"But they were all bitches and sluts."

"Yes," Tweek walks up again uncertain. "It's okay, Tweek. I won't do it again I promise."

"Alright, d-do you guys want c- coffee?"

We all nod and give our order. He brings it back. After we eat Token and Clyde leave and Tweek switches to the cash register. I walk up and lean over it. "You had fun?"

He blushes, "Yeah, me and Thomas are gonna go out again but not next weekend because I still want to hang out with you too."

I try not to frown or show any emotion on my face which is ironically hard when I'm with Tweek. "Let's go out."

"G-Go out where?" he asks. "It's already getting dark."

"I know, but I want to be with you. We can go to the lake."

"Craig, are you okay? You look like something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go out."

"What about my parents?"

"Tell them you're going out with me and that it won't be long. Tweek, it won't be long. Please?" I take his hand in mine.

He blushes, "O-Okay… I get off in a few minutes."

"I'll wait," I smirk at him and sip the last of my coffee.

It's funny watching Tweek stumble around the tables stuttering and tripping and dropping things. He's so cute and defenseless. I want to hug him all the time.

When he's done he tells his parents he's going out for a little and they just told him not to be too long it's gonna get dark soon. So he and I got in my car and I started driving. He kept twitching more than he usually does and glancing at me like he was earlier. Whenever I'd look back at him he'd squeak and look forward again. I found it funny so I made it a game. Well… to me it was a game.

I'd drive and when I saw him looking at me I'd snap my head towards him real fast. He'd almost be screaming as he turned to the window, hiding his face. I know when he's blushing though.

Finally I just ask, "Are you alright?"

He nods, "I'm f-fine."

"No you aren't."

He twitches, "GEH- Yeah, I-I am."

"No you aren't. What's wrong?" I put my hand on his thigh which I know comforts him. Most of the time it comforts him, the other percentage of the time it makes him even more nervous because of the touching. This is one of those times.

"GEH- I-I'm r-really really okay, Craig. Really," He tells me, staring at my hand. "Are you okay though? You look tired."

"I am tired. But, Tweek, seriously, I can tell something's wrong you're really bad at hiding it and you need to tell me."

"How l-long have you and C-Clyde been friends?" He asks, starting to calm down after breathing. He put his hand on my hand.

"I don't know, a long long time." I tell him.

He nods, "Is Clyde…" His eye twitched, "straight?"

I nod, "To my knowledge, yes. Why are you asking?"

He shrugs and I'm almost convinced that it was just a random question to get my mind off of his problem until his hand snaps to his hair and he screams. I jump as he yells, "EH, I CAN'T HANDLE THE PRESSURE! LAST NIGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE WITH CLYDE AND I GOT WORRIED THAT MAYBE YOU WERE MAD THAT I CHOSE THOMAS OVER YOU AND YOU DECIDED TO CHEAT ON ME WITH CLYDE! BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO CHOSE ANYONE OVER YOU CRAIG, I REALLY LIKE YOU JUST I ALSO REALLY LIKE COFFEE AND THOMAS IS MY FRIEND! THAT'S NO EXCUSE! ISHOULDN'THAVELEFTYOUISHOULD'VEHUNGOUTWITHYOUINSTEADNOMAT TERWHATYOUSHOULDCOMEFIRSTBEC AUSEWE' . OH GOD, DON'T DIE CRAIG!"

"TWEEK, STOP," I park as we arrive and grab his hands. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," I repeat, pulling him as close as I can, stroking his hair. "Calm down, Tweek. I would never cheat on you especially not with Clyde." I pull back and look at his face. "I promise I would never cheat on you, okay?"

He's silent as his eyes scan my face like they always do. I've noticed he gets calmer afterwards. He did. He got less tense and sighed. He nodded, "Okay,"

"Let's stay in the car, it's cold out there. I just wanted to be with you." I tell him, truthfully. Tweek makes me happy and right now I'm not so happy so I wanted to be with him.

"Are you s-sure you're alright?" He asks, glancing at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your eyes… seem sad."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, they're just… sadder. I c-can't explain it. "

"Nothing's wrong" I tell him and because he's Tweek and I'm Craig he believed me. We move to the backseat so I can cuddle him. I hug him and lean my face in his neck and stroke his hair. I don't think I've ever been more affectionate in my life. I think it's because of the whole Ruby situation. It really did bother me. It's like taking the person I care the most, the person I would give my life to protect and putting them with the person I absolutely hate with all my being. And then putting them out of my reach so I can't even do anything to help and I can't even see them. But it made me happy that Tweek can read me like that. No one can read me. But he can tell when I'm unhappy or just having my normal face which is hard. But thinking about Ruby brought me down again.

I sigh. "I wish we could just sit like this forever." I say.

Tweek nods, "Me too, you make me feel better."

I nod back. "But we gotta get going. It's been like an hour."

He sits up, "Alright,"

I drive him home and then drive home myself. The house is quiet, dark, and no one's home. No one, not even mom, but she's never home. I throw my coat and hate and gloves off at the door and head up to my room. I throw on some gym shorts and get in bed.

_-x-x-x-x_

_The deed is done. Ugh not as good as I want it but I'm just gettting back into the fflow of things:) Enjoy my lovely swans_


	18. Chapter 18

Craig acted so weird Saturday. He's never held me like that. Not like he was comforting me but like he was comforting himself. I wonder if he's okay. He'd never tell me. I know he's lying when he said he was fine. His eyes were so dark. I wonder if he has mood eyes. I've heard about those. That'd be so cool.

Must be pretty bad if it's affected Craig. He doesn't usually care about anything. It's not related to me because he used me to comfort himself. And I don't think it's Clyde or Token because they looked fine when I was working. I wonder what upset Craig. He'd tell me if something was wrong right? I hope so. He's just so closed up and quiet.

Thomas and I hung out on Sunday since Craig was working. We did a lot of nothing. I texted Craig while we sat on the couch watching TV and eating and playing video games and on our phones.

Thomas left when it started getting dark and my parents came home. We chatted about my friends I was making, responsibility, peer pressure, and a bunch of other crap. My parents are so dumb they're too protective. They think because I'm making friends I'm gonna stop doing homework and paying attention to class and that I'm gonna start smoking, doing whatever anyone asks me to. Which is stupid, I won't do drugs. That's what I told them.

…Though, and I know it sound bad but, if Craig asks me if I wanted to with him I would. Only because I trust him and know he won't get addicted to it or anything. Craig is smart. And that's all I'll say. I mean, I didn't actually say that to my parents but in my head. But… what if they read my mind through my eyes?! I heard it's easier to read people's minds the lighter their eyes are and mine are REALLY LIGHT GREEN! Maybe they're secretly psychics! AND THEY TAUGHT THEIR METHODS TO CRAIG!

I grab my hair and scream. I need coffee. I finish getting dressed in my black jeans and green T shirt and brushing my hair so at least it's not flying in all directions, just down. Then I head downstairs and start my coffee. While the machine's making it I pull on my socks, converse, and hoodie. I grab my coffee and chug it. I sigh, thinking about how sad I look. I chuckle, no wonder my name's Tweek. Then it hits me.

If my parents named me Tweek when I was born then they must've known that I was gonna turn out more addicted to coffee than a crack head's addicted to crack. THEY ARE PSYCHICS. "Sweet Jesus on ice smoking meth in a bathtub with Kesha while lady gaga snorts cocaine on rainbow farting unicorns dancing on broken glasses with purple lenses fucking shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit!" I grab my second cup and chug it just as quick as the first, when my parents appear from upstairs.

"Hello, son, what're you freaking out about now?" My Dad asks.

I scream and grab my thermos and book bag and bolt out the door. Craig's car just pulls up and I thank the gods, as I throw myself in the passenger seat. "DRIVE. DRIVE NOW CRAIG!" He does but this speed is far too slow. "THEY'RE GONNA GET US CRAIG! DRIVE FASTER!"

He gives me a confused stare, "Tweek, I already told you underpants gnomes do not exist. Remember? We spent like an hour discussing it."

"NO, CRAIG, NOT THEM!" I shake my head. "Besides you can't escape underpants gnomes they'll follow you no matter what. You've just gotta lock your drawer, BUT THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE NOW!"

"Then what are you running from?" He asks.

"MY PARENTS,"

"…Why?"

I catch my breath and try to calm down. "My parents are secretly psychics out to get me. They know everything. Even if it was something I thought! TheyknowI'ddodrugswithyou,CRAIG! TheyknowallthenastythingsIth inkabouthemsometimes! TheyknowthatIAMtheonewholeft thedooropenwhenwewerewatchin gtheneighborsdog! TheyknowhowmuchIhateworkingi nthecafe! TheyknowIcuse! THEYKNOWI'MGAY! TheyknowI'mnotavirgin! OH GOD, WORST OF ALL THEY KNOW HOW MUCH I THINK ABOUT US...!" I cover my face and scream.

Craig pulls in the school parking lot and stops in his usual spot. I must've been going on for pretty long if we're already at school. Craig leans over and pulls my in a hug he lets go and kisses my forehead. "Tweek,"

"W-What,"

"Shut the hell up." He tells me, still holding my shoulders. "Now, explain why you're freaking out. Because all I got was you doing drugs with me? And something about you being a pervert." He smirks when I yelp and turn red.

"Well, I was talking to my parents yesterday and they said even though I'm making friends I still have responsibilities and basically gave me a speech about being responsible and not giving in to peer pressure and I thought I would never! But then I thought I might if it was Craig because I trust him and then I was like what if they read my thoughts? Because I know there is someone out there who can! And then this morning I was thinking about how my name is Tweek and that also means a lot of shit about crystal meth addicts and how they twitch too and then I thought I didn't drink coffee as a baby so why would they name me Tweek?! They HAVE to be psychic, Craig! So I was worried they've been reading my thoughts all along!"

"Tweek, your parents are not psychic." He told me staring deep into my eyes. I stared into his. Beautiful and deep, just like the ocean.

I breathe a sigh of relief. I've never wanted to breathe so badly. "P-Probably not,"

He scanned my face while I scanned his. He's so beautiful and perfect and I'm just so rubbish. I feel like I'm screwing him over. It's not fair that to me I'm getting this totally hot guy out of my league but to him he's getting this twitchy, paranoid, freak. He leans in and kisses me lightly. I'm melting and drowning in myself. He pulls back but I lean in and kiss him again. He kisses back and I add my tongue we kiss like the worlds falling around us. He leans over the center console to get closer and I feel his hand on my thigh.

"AGAIN?!" I jump back, startled when Clyde opens Craig's door. "If you didn't want to hang out with us that's all you had to say Craig!"

Craig turns around and even though I can't see his face I feel his anger and I know he's glaring. "Clyde," He growls and even though I didn't do anything and know Craig wouldn't hurt me I'm scared.

Clyde pouts, "Don't get mad at me, I'm mad at you!"

"For what? I didn't do anything!"

"You ditched me and T." Clyde whines.

"Sorry that I'd rather make out with my boyfriend." Craig pushes Clyde out of his way and steps out of the car. I grab my thermos and get out too.

"Good morning, Tweek." Token smiles at me.

I smile back, "'M-Morning, Token."

"AND YOU," Clyde turns and points at me, making me yelp and almost drop my coffee. "Should be ASHAMED. You stole Craig you're a theft. And a whore, you're also a whore. And Craig you're a slut." Craig flicks Clyde off.

"I'm s-sorry…" I tell Clyde and Craig grabs my shoulder.

"Clyde, stop fucking with Tweek."

"But, it's funny." Clyde laughs and I chug more of my coffee.

"Hey, Tweek," We all look over to Thomas.

I smile, "Hey, Thomas," I walk over to him.

"Hey, I gotta turn in this worksheet to one of my teachers wanna come?"

I nod. "Sure," I turn back to Craig. "I'll see you at lunch."

He waves. "Yeah," And me and Thomas head off.

* * *

_Oh Tweek, you and your theories. Glad you have Craig by your side to keep ya grounded. And then you have Thomas by your side. Your new best friend O-O ribit went the frog. Lol random. Whatever, anyway, I haven't forgotten what I was gonna do to this story so don't worry and I think I'm picking it up pretty good so yeah REVIEW and junk and I'll try to get the next chapter done soon__) I hope I can write out my idea good it'll be a major accomplishment and I don't care how sad that sounds lol_


	19. Chapter 19

Only Tweek could make me feel like this, jealous because he's leaving me for his friend. HIS FRIEND. And I know it's his friend. Tweek wouldn't betray me either. I shouldn't be worried. But still, I'm so selfish aren't I? I want Tweek all to myself. I want to take him and keep him in a cage and let no one else to see him except me. No one can see how cute he can be and no one can feel how soft his hands are, just me and Tweek. But that's weird.

"Craig? Hey, Craig, are you in there?" Clyde waves his hand in my face and I look at him.

"What is it?" I grumble.

"Just wanted to know if you wanna go get breakfast?" He asks, looking back at me concerned.

I nod, "Sure, let's go."

Finally lunch comes around and I meet Tweek. He's already with Thomas. "Hey, Cr-Craig," He smiles at me. They were laughing before I walked up.

I sigh, "Hey, Tweek,"

He stops smiling, "A-Are you okay?"

I nod, "It's just been a bad day." I lie.

He walks closer to me. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it." I smile and walk closer to him too, so there's no space between us. "Let's eat here so Clyde doesn't get mad at me."

"A-Alright," He turns to Thomas. "You want to eat w-with us Thomas?"

I look at Thomas and he looks at me. He smiles brightly. "Yeah-BITCH- I'll eat with you guys."

I smile. Oh, Thomas, you are so charming. You always know how to make me smile. Seriously what's wrong with me? We find Token and Clyde and sit with them. We get our food and eat. And then we leave. Nothing eventful, just watching Tweek and Thomas interact, quite fascinating. Every curse, every gah, every twitch, every spaz. I just wrote a poem for Tweek's and Thomas's relationship. But they did look like they had a lot of fun together. Like they just got each other. But, there was something. Something weird about it. I don't know maybe I'm being paranoid and jealous again.

I shrugged it off and said bye to Tweek. That I'll see him at the end of the day. Then I went on with my boring ass fuck day. Social Studies, Science, P.E., and asl (American sign language). Yes, I'm learning sign language. Deal with it bitches.

Finally the last bell rings and I'm about to go over and pick up Tweek when I'm stopped.

"Hey, Craig," Sophia approached me. Sophia was a popular girl at South Park high. She moved here somewhere in middle school from California and the girls fell all over her.

_SHE'S FROM CALIFORNIA CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! _

Well, considering that's what she JUST FUCKING SAID, yes, I believe it.

She's tanner than us since she's from California with the sun and we live in a place where it's constantly snowing. So they admired her skin. Her hair was a light brown with blonde highlights. So they admired her hair. Her eyes were hazel. So they admired her eyes. She wore really nice expensive clothes. So they admired her style. Name it and they admired her for it. I, on the other hand, couldn't give less of a shit. She's just another girl. Calm your tits. She noticed this and didn't mess with me. No matter how much her friends told her we'd be a cute couple. Perfect for each other. She told them I wasn't her type because she knew if she had asked I would have rejected her. She saw it in my eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask. I have to get to Tweek before he thinks I died or something unrealistic like that.

"Um…" Her eyes looked up at the ceiling. "See, I was wondering… Like, because, you know, you're single and I'm single. We should go out."

"We should go out?" I roll my eyes and start to walk.

"WAIT," She grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Listen, Craig, you and I are, like, the most popular kids in this school, right? If we were together imagine the power. We would be all over the year book as cutest couple and most likely to get married and all that. WE could be queen and king of this high school, Craig. We could rule over these losers!"

I pull my arm back. "I'm not interested." I tell her.

She sighs, "I didn't want to go here, but you forced my hand." I narrow my eyes at her. "Craig, people are talking."

"Talking about what?"

"YOU," She tells me and then looks around. The halls are clearing. "Craig, people are starting to think you're gay." She whispers.

"They what?"

"I know right? But, they are. They think you have a boyfriend. It's just a rumor though. That some nerd saw you kissing someone in your car and they thought it was a girl but when they got a better look it was a guy."

"That's… crazy."

"Yeah, so you HAVE to go out with me to show them it's not true."

I run my hand through my hair, taking off my hat. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sophia."

"Do whatcha gotta do, Craig. I'm just trying to help you." She started walking away but stopped. "Oh, and please, call me Sophie."

She leaves and I start to look for Tweek. I can't be worrying about this. I know what I said earlier but now that's it might be happening. I can't handle everyone knowing about me and Tweek yet. I can't, not now. I need to be ready. I have to do it. It's been two minutes and I can't find Tweek. I texted him and he didn't answer so I called him and I got no response. I started freaking out. What happen to Tweek? I got in my car and just before I pulled out of the school parking lot I got a text from him.

_Thomas took me home_

I sigh with relief and reply, _Did I take too long? I'm so sorry I was talking to a friend_

He didn't respond so I texted hello? He still didn't reply so I assumed he just didn't have his phone or something. I got home cooked myself dinner. I ate on the couch and thought about Sophia. I can't go out with her. But, I can't let people know I'm gay. What am I gonna do?

I tried to call Ruby but she didn't answer. I guess she must be sleeping.

* * *

Thomas rubs my back. "Don't worry- CUNT BITCH ASS- Tweek, everything's gonna be fine I'm sure it meant nothing."

"Thomas…" I say quietly. I'll see you tomorrow? What does that mean? Was Craig actually considering going out with Sophia so people don't start to suspect he's gay? I don't want people to know either but he can't go out with her! He's going out with me! He didn't refuse her! And he said he'd be talking to her again! Then he lied to me and said he was talking to a friend!

He doesn't know I know. Why wouldn't he just tell me what happen? If Thomas hadn't shown me then I would have never know anything was wrong. That Craig may or may not be considering cheating on me.

"C'mon, Tweek, he's nobody anyway. You'll get over him."

I snap my head up at Thomas. "Y-You'll get over him? W-What're you trying to s-say?"

"Well," He looks down. "PUSSY ASS WHORE- He's obviously gonna say yes. Tweek, Craig cares a lot about what people think of him. I thought you'd have realized that since you've been dating him for so long. I realized it when we hung out as kids…" He looks back up. "I guess I did talk to him longer than you have back then to now. I just assumed you'd see through his façade like I did."

His façade? Did Craig really care about his appearance that much? Maybe he told Thomas things he didn't tell me when they were younger. I do remember him giving in to peer pressure a lot back then doing stupid things to look cool. Maybe nothing's changed. How could I have been so stupid?!

I knew this would happen. I should have said NO. This couldn't have ever worked. It was never meant to be. Two boys? One being popular and one being a twitchy spazzy fuck up? No way, not compatible. I grab my hair and my eyes water.

"But…"

"Tweek, let go, the longer you hold on the more it'll hurt when he tells you. You and I both know what Craig's gonna do and you're just denying it."

I wipe my eyes, "I know…"

He hugs me and rubs my back more. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for having my back, Thomas."

"No problem Tweek- FUCK SHIT CUNT."

"GEH," I twitch and he sighs.

"I was holding it in for so long." He pulls back. "Hey, I'll take you to school from now on too."

I nod and wipe the last tears. "Okay,"

Thomas drives me home.

* * *

_WHAT WHAT WHAT! Lol Sheila moment. GUYS WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?! I guess I'll just have to write the next chapter now.-_


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and my hair. I got dressed in a black T-shirt and some black jeans with my blue jacket and my chullo.

I ate some toast and then texted Tweek that I was on my way, but, get this, when I got to his house and knocked on the door his Mom answered. She told me that Tweek already left with some other friend.

So I was thinking… is Tweek mad at me? I didn't even think mad was in his vocabulary. Like, can Tweek's even get mad? He left me so they must be able to. He must've heard something about the gay rumors. I need to talk to him.

I drove to school alone. I met up with Clyde and Token, who stared at me. "What?"

"Dude," Clyde rubbed the back of his neck. "Cartman is… saying things about you."

I sigh, "I know about the gay rumors Clyde. I think Tweek's upset over them because he's been ignoring me."

"Tweek's ignoring you?" Token asks.

"Yes, I'm really worried about him." We start walking to the cafeteria. "But, there's another problem. A bigger one."

"Another problem? Does god hate you?"

I shrug, "Seems like it, huh? But Sophia-"

"Hello, Craig, so wonderful to see you." Eric Cartman said as soon as we took our seats at our table. "So… CRAIG, how are you?"

I glare up at the big boy. "What do you want, fat ass."

"Oh, Craig, how long were you gonna try to hide it? I must admit you got pretty far. But we're not stupid." He smirks. People start gathering. "How many girls have you gone out with Craig? And how many did you actually fuck? How many did you actually talk to? How many did you actually like? None?"

I stand up so I'm face to face with Eric. Who did grow so now we're about the same height. "What are you saying?"

He shrugs innocently and then sends me a death glare. Not as bad as the death glare I'm giving him. "I mean, I'm not saying anything people aren't thinking. You're gay." He tells me.

Everyone gasp and OH's and whispers stuff like _that would make sense_. I look around the crowd and stop. "I'm not gay." I turn back to Cartman.

"OH, really? Prove it."

"I'm not gay because I'm going out with Sophia." I turn to the girl and kiss her as realistically as I can. I even add my tongue. She just goes with it. All the boys groan or walk away and all the girls cheer. I finally let her go and she smiles at me with a wink. I turn back to Cartman who looks disgusted.

"Alright, I guess it was just a rumor." He walks away with Kenny who, for some reason, glares at me.

I turn back to Sophia. "Good choice," She tells me. "I gotta go spread the news but I'll be seeing you later." She hands me a paper with her number on it before strutting off with her friends.

I sigh and turn back around.

* * *

"Cr-Craig…" I couldn't move even though every being in my body told me to run. Instead I stood there, staring at Craig with probably the most broken look ever. Because I feel broken.

He stares back at me with his mouth slightly open, probably realizing what he just did. "Tweek, I didn't-"

"It's okay. I knew this would n-never work."

"Wait, Tweek, what're you-"

"Craig, it's over." I tell him, holding back my tears. I take Thomas by his arm and walk away as normal as I can. But as soon as I make it out of that room I turn to Thomas and I let all the tears out. He hugs me and pats my back.

"It's okay. It's okay. This is for the best, Tweek. It's better to have found out now before things got serious."

"I guess you're right." I wipe my face clean. The bell rings. "Let's go to class.

* * *

I gasp and start breathing heavy. Clyde and Token look just as shocked as me. They get up quickly when they notice me.

"Come, come, come, come," Clyde takes my arm and drags me out of the back door of the lunch room, Token behind us. They take me to my car.

I'm in such a state of shock. I put my hand on my face and it's wet. Clyde throws me in and they get in. "Craig, you're crying." Token says, shocked. This is probably the first time he's seen me cry. Clyde's seen me cry when I was going through that finding out I'm gay phase. I still have dreams, by the way.

"Craig, why did you kiss Sophia?!" Clyde asks, outraged.

I shrug and try to catch my breath. "I don't want people to know yet, Clyde. I couldn't handle it."

"But, what about Tweek, Craig, huh?!"

"I WASN'T REALLY GONNA GO OUT WITH HER!"

"Tweek thinks you were." He tells me coldly. As if I wasn't going through enough, even Clyde's starting to get pissed at me.

"Listen, Craig, I'm sure you can tell Tweek and he'll understand. But you need to get yourself together first. And then break up with Sophia. I'm not saying you have to tell everyone but at least break up with her. Don't worry about what people think about you or say."

"I'm going home." I tell them.

"You can't just run away, Craig!" Clyde tells me.

"I can't?"

He glares, "NO, you can't. You're going to school today. Now pull yourself together so people can't tell you've been crying because if they did, then the apocalypse would arise in our high school. Then get out and we can go to class. We're probably gonna be late."

I take a tissue from the glove department and wipe my face. Only Tweek. Only Tweek could make me cry like this. Feel like this. When I'm certain my face is good I get out followed by Clyde and Token and we head to class.

* * *

_Short chapter because something BIG IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN OoO_


	21. Chapter 21

I went through the day almost invisible. I didn't respond to anyone if they talked to me. I kept my expressions to myself, with just a blank stare. Kind of like I used

I didn't go to lunch I got in my car and drive to Tweek's café. I said hey to Tweek's parents who were happy to see me. If only they knew. His mom made me a turkey sandwich on the house. We talked about school and my parents and Tweek. I didn't tell them about what happened though, obviously.

When I was done I went back to school and to class. It was boring and I was only half paying attention. A bunch of girls kept smirking at me and giggling and shit and every time I saw Sophia she winked at me and then made kissy face.

And then FINALLY the end of the day came and we were dismissed. I kept looking around for Tweek but I guess he already left so I started to my car.

"Craig, wait up,"

I sigh and turn around. I'm surprised when it's Thomas. "Hey, Thomas,"

He smiles, "Hey, sorry about what happen… SHIT-SHIT-BITCH-"

I smile back, "It's not your fault. What'd ya need?" Thomas can always make me smile with his outburst. It's probably because I still trust him from when we were kids. We hung out every day for a good five months before I started worrying about my appearance and told him I couldn't hang out with him anymore. That it was no hard feelings and that I still wanted to talk to him but that middle school meant bigger and better things and that we should find people more compatible for us. He said he understood but I still felt bad and apologized for being a douche later.

"Um, I'm failing- ASS-WHORE-SLUT- my asl class and my teacher said you were one of her best students so I was wondering if you could help me learn a song so I can get my grade up."

I nod, "Sure, I'll help you."

"Great!" He grins. "Thanks, we can meet later today or tomorrow. I just need to get my grade up as quickly as possible."

"We can do it today. I've got nothing better to do." And it'll keep my mind off of what happened. I don't like crying but I'm only human.

"Alright, I'll head over- PUSSY-WHORE-BITCH- to your house in an hour."

"Okay, see you later then."

He waves and heads down to his own car. Doesn't he take Tweek home now? I wonder what happen. Whatever,

I get home and take a shower. I try to call Ruby again but she still doesn't answer. I make ramen while I wait for Thomas and watch TV.

He finally shows up and I let him in. We talk about which song he wants to do. It has to be slow since he doesn't know it all that good. Something with not too complicated words. Finally we pick A team by Ed Sheeran. I teach him the signs he doesn't know and we practice doing the whole song together. He messes up a few times but eventually after about an hour we get the whole song with no mistakes.

He smiles so much. I like it. Makes me want to smile more because he seems so happy, despite his random cursing. He's really funny too. Kept me laughing and made me remember the good old days.

"You haven't changed a bit, Thomas." I told him. We were done and watching TV.

He chuckles, "You've changed a lot."

I sigh, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. "Yeah, it sucks, huh? A lot has changed around me though. I just try to keep up."

"You look like- ASS-SHIT-CUNT- something's bothering you, Craig. Talk to me."

"My parents got divorced, Thomas. It tore my sister up. Her heart was ripped out of her chest because we could never be the picture perfect family she wanted and I think that happened to my mom too because now she's always working and depressed. Then my sister left to go be with my Dad and won't answer my calls. I'm not sure how long she'll be gone either. Everything's just fucked up, Thomas, and I can't even fix it."

He scoots closer to me. "I'm sorry."

"You know, you're really easy to talk to."

"Because, you trust me?"

"Probably," He leans his shoulder on mine.

"I trust- FUCKING SHIT- you too."

I laugh, "Why would you trust me? I'm an asshole."

"Mm…" He shrugs, "Not a complete asshole. You can be sweet sometimes." He's quiet and we just sit there. It's really comforting. "Craig?" He shifts, sitting up more.

I open my eyes and look at him. "Yeah?" He leans up and kisses me. I gasp and push him off. "Thomas, what're you doing?"

"Well, um, I thought- FUCK-SHIT-ASS- since Tweek broke up with you, you'd be lonely and I've always liked you Craig."

"Tweek and I didn't break up." I tell him. "I just need to talk to him."

"Craig… let's be realistic for a second, Tweek saw you kiss a girl. His heart was so broken, you should have seen him. But he already got over the fact that it was never gonna work out and probably is gonna be avoiding and ignoring you from now on."

"I-I just need to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to you, Craig. Just let it go."

I sit back again and close my eyes so I don't cry again. "But,"

"Craig, stop it. The longer you hold on the more it'll hurt when he rejects you."

"Thomas, I need to be alone right now." I tell him.

"I think that's actually the last thing you need."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He sighs and gets up. "I know what you did and why you did it, Craig. I take time to think through things and rationalize before I come up with crazy assumptions, just think about it okay? You and I would have a much better future than you and Twitch." He grabs his coat and waves before leaving.

I cover my face with my hands and sigh, letting out the air in my lungs and the tears in my eyes. I need to talk to Tweek. I need to sort this out. Why do things like this only happen to me?

Tomorrow at school I'm breaking up with Sophia. Then I'm telling Thomas I can't date him. And then I will find Tweek and I will get him to understand.

* * *

_WHAT WHAT WHAT?! This is buffoonery and I will not stand for Traig or Comas or whatever crack name they gave that couple! I cannot with this bullshit! UGHGHG it's 3:43 in the morning._

_another short chapter. Whatever at least I got it done in a day bitch-_-_


	22. Chapter 22

When I woke up I felt like crap. Everything in my world was falling apart, crashing down around me. And I couldn't hold it all. I feel broken inside. I finally had something. I had something good and now it's gone and over. I can only think at least I still have Thomas. Right? He's so kind. I mean, sometimes he says things I don't like but I know it's only because he's trying to protect me.

I get up and take a long shower. I didn't even really do anything but lean against the wall, letting the water hit my face. When I eventually get out I dry off and then shake my head so my hair goes everywhere. I brush my teeth and get dressed in a green short sleeve button down and some plain jeans. I pull on my socks before heading downstairs to make my coffee. While I wait I put on my converse and my jacket. I pour some coffee in a thermos and grab it with my book bag.

I hear Thomas pull up and say goodbye to my parents. I get in his car and we go to school. It's quiet, but mostly because I don't say anything. I don't want to talk because whenever I do I sound stupid.

"Thanks Thomas." I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out. Why would Craig do something so stupid?! He said he didn't care. Why would he kiss someone else?

Why can't I stop caring?

"Hey, Tweek…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you because I'm –PUSSY-SHIT-FUCK- your friend."

"GAH! What i-is it?"

"Well, you know how I was failing my sign language class?" I nod. "Craig's, like, the best in that class so I asked him to help me get my grade up."

"So?"

"I went- ASS-WHORE-CUNT- over his house yesterday so he could help me and we talked. He told me about his parents and his sister and about Sophia. He said he wasn't really gonna go out with her and just-FUCKING SHIT- that he wanted Eric to leave him alone but went a little overboard."

"Really?" I ask.

"But then he said he was a little mad that you wouldn't let him explain himself, that you just assumed what happened and ended it. That he couldn't be with someone like that, because he felt like you didn't trust him."

"…W-What?"

He nods, "I'm sorry, Tweek. Maybe you and Craig just shouldn't bother with each other anymore."

"But, he…"

"And, there's another thing…" He laughs, guiltily. "We kissed."

"YOU KISSED?"

He nods, "I'm SOSOSOSOSO sorry, Tweek, but it just kind of happened. We were having so much fun and just talking and chilling and then we both looked at each other and we kissed."

"Thomas, n-no,"

"And, Tweek, I'm your friend but you and Craig broke up and if he likes me, I'm gonna go out with him regardless what you say. Because I knew from the moment you told me you two were going out it wouldn't work. But, Craig and I are perfect. He's just so beautiful and smart. I'm sorry Tweek."

I don't look at Thomas. Nothing is making any sense anymore. Did Craig even really like me? I heard a noise and looked up. I saw Craig walking towards us. I shook my head at him and ran the other way. "TWEEK!"

* * *

I get to school and hop out of my car. Clyde and Token find me and I ask them if they've seen Sophia.

"She's probably in the lunch room." Clyde tells me. We walk to the cafeteria and find her with her friends at a table.

"Hey, babe," She smiles at me when I walk up to her table. Her friends giggle.

"I need to talk to you." I tell her.

She gets up and tells her friends she'll be right back. "What is it, honeybun?"

"No, I can't go out with you, Sophia."

She frowns, "What do you mean you can't?!"

"Because, I just don't like you."

"What's not to like about me? I'm pretty, and I'm smart, and I'm funny. I'm nice. I have a good personality. What's wrong with me, Craig?!"

"Nothing's wrong with you. I just don't like you." I try to calm her down. The last thing I need is to cause a scene.

"Oh," She nods, "I get it. You really are gay."

"NO, that's not it either." I try to tell her.

"Yes, it is. Cartman made a point when he said you've only gone out with a few girls and you never even really liked them."

"Sophia, please, listen to me." I grab her shoulders before she can leave.

"NO, you listen to me. I'm gonna tell everyone about your little secret, Craig." She pulls from my grip. "You fucked up." She runs back to her table and says something to her friends. They all look at me shocked and then they all start whispering and texting.

I fucked up.

I need to find Tweek, at least I might be able to talk to him and get him to understand. I look around but I can't find him. When I do, he's in the parking lot talking to Thomas, whatever he's saying and making Tweek really upset. I call out to him but he runs away and like I said before Tweek's a fast runner.

I walk up to Thomas instead. "What did you say to him?"

He shrugs, "Nothing bad, but he's scared of you, for what you did to him. That's why he ran."

"Thomas, I like you as a friend. I really trust you and I like talking to you but I can't see dating you."

"Why not? You like me!"

"Plus, I still like Tweek."

"YOU KNOW WHAT TWEEK SAID TO ME, CRAIG?! He said he knew from the start that it wouldn't last. He didn't really like you because he knew if he did he'd only get hurt. So if you were being real with him he WAS NOT being real with you! Nothing good was gonna come out of that relationship! I thought you said you trusted me! I'm Tweek's friend. He tells me things we wouldn't tell you!" He takes my hand. "He doesn't like you, Craig! I do, and I don't want you to get hurt."

I take my hand back. "Thomas, stop…" Was this true? Sounds like something Tweek might do, to keep from getting hurt just hold back his feelings but would he tell Thomas? I'm not sure just how close they are. I won't listen to this. I need to talk to Tweek, regardless. I need to sort some things.

I walk away from him without another word. The rest of the day is full or boringness and kids laughing at me and calling me fag. I flick off every single one of them with no expression on my face. I don't see Tweek, probably because he's avoiding me and he's a very good hider.

At the end of the day Clyde comes over and we play video games to take my mind off Tweek. But I do call him five times and leave him texts.

_Tweek, we need to talk_

_It wasn't what it looked like. I was just being stupid I didn't want anyone to know_

_Please Tweek answer_

_PLEASE TWEEK ANSWER ME_

_I need you_

He didn't answer one. Clyde told me not to worry about it. Tomorrow we'll find Tweek and get him to talk to me. I really hope we can do it. Because I need Tweek, without him I don't feel complete. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a while. He's one of the few things that make me happy. I can't lose him.

* * *

_THOMAS YOU DIRTY LIAR! Oh, when I'm through with you! ALSKHFUOLEIHWKJASDF _


	23. Chapter 23

I fought to open my eyes. Everything in my body ached for me to lie back down and go to sleep. I could get my mom to let me stay home today. I could tell her I was sick or something. But then Clyde's voice echoed in my head. _You can't just run away_. So I dragged myself out of bed and took a cold shower to wake me up. It wasn't pleasant but it worked. I brushed my teeth slowly and lazily and got dressed in what? I'm not even sure. I pulled the first shirt and jeans out of my dresser. I threw on my shoes and yawned. God, I fucking hate Clyde. I throw my hat over my bed head and get in my car.

It's a lonely drive to school and when I get there I'm still getting laughed at. I just ignore them though. Their opinion isn't important. I don't need to feel accepted by them to live a happy life, right? I meet Clyde and Token at our table and put my head down. "Craig,"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Token asks.

"No," I tell him, truthfully.

"When Tweek gets here we're gonna get him to talk to you even if we have to force him. I've never seen you so… emotional." Clyde tells me. "It worries me."

"Stop talking about it."

"Okay,"

I pick my head up. "Hey, guys, Thomas likes me."

They stare at me, "And how did you come across this discovery?" Token asks.

"Because, the day before yesterday he said need help in a class so I said I'd help. He came over and I taught him, whatever, afterwards we were chilling on the couch, just talking, and then BOOM, he kissed me!" I look around. "Then he told me that Tweek never actually liked me."

"That's not true. It looked like Tweek liked you a lot. You two were so cute together." Clyde tells me. "There have just been some misunderstandings."

"He said Tweek knew we weren't gonna work out and didn't want to get hurt so his feelings were fake."

"Craig, there's no way Tweek said that." Token assures me.

"He said I should let go now or it'll hurt more. He said he just doesn't want me to get hurt. That he cares about me."

"CRAIG, listen to yourself, man!" Token says.

"Do you actually believe this bullshit?!" Clyde asks. I shrug and he sighs. "Craig, Tweek loves you and we'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"He's here." At that I snap my head around and sure enough I see Tweek walking with Thomas in the parking lot. Tweek looks nothing how Tweek's should. His face was emotionless. His eyes had bags, unlike his usual dark circles. He looked worn out and tired. Thomas didn't look happy either. They kind of looked like they just fought. Clyde and Token stand up and I look at them. "Get up, Craig." I sigh and get up, slowly. I stretch and then follow them out. We have to, kind of, sneak. So Tweek won't see us and run.

Thomas tells Tweek something. Tweek nods and Thomas walks off in another direction. Clyde and Token whisper something to each other and then rush to Tweek, each of them grabbing an arm. Tweek screams and they cover his mouth. He squirms and squeals. But when he sees me he starts flipping shit. He almost cries.

"Tweek, please," I try to calm him. "Just listen to me."

Clyde moves his hand. "N-No, Craig, I don't want to talk to you. I get it okay?"

"No you don't because if you did we'd still be together!" I take his shoulders. "What I did to Sophia was because I was stupid and I didn't want Eric fucking Cartman to get the best of me. I had no intentions of going out with Sophia or anything like that. I even broke up with her."

"I know." He tells me. "I a-already knew that, Cr-Craig."

"You did?" I let go.

He nods, "Thomas told me."

"Then why are you avoiding me?!"

Finally the water building in his eyes falls. "What do you mean why?" He snatches his arms away from Clyde and Token. "This isn't funny, Craig! I'm a person with feelings!"

"I know you are, Tweek. What's wrong?!"

"You like Thomas now right? You kissed him!" I'm taken back. What is Tweek talking about?! Why would Thomas tell him something like that? Why would Tweek still be friends with him after it? He stops and his mouth hangs open. "…You really kissed him?" I'm quiet again. "I wouldn't let myself believe him but it was true." He whispers.

"Wait, Tweek," I grab his shoulders before he can run again. "I don't like Thomas! Why would you think that?"

"BECAUSE YOU KISSED HIM!" He pulls away from me. "Stop messing with my head! You're driving me crazy! You're acting like nothing happened when it happened. Thomas told me everything, Craig! And I DID trust you! I was just shocked, but I guess now it's too late."

"Tweek, stop messing with MY head. Nothing you're saying is making any sense."

"We broke up and now you like Thomas."

"I already said I never liked Thomas!"

"TWEEK, why're you talking to Craig?! You hate him remember!" Thomas yells running up to the blonde.

"Thomas, what's going on here?" I ask him.

"What're you talking about?"

"WHAT LIES HAVE YOU BEEN FEEDING US?!" I snap at him.

Thomas shrinks back and fidgets with his fingers. "SHIT-FUCK-" He sighs, "Well, I spread the gay rumor about you. I told Sophia that she'd probably be able to get you to say yes to dating her because of it. I knew you'd say something along the lines of yes. Or something bad enough to make Tweek upset… So when she left to talk to you I got Tweek and showed him. Then I took him home. I told Eric's friends about the rumor too, because I knew they'd tell Eric and he'd bug you about it and you'd do something stupid to prove you weren't gay. I made sure Tweek saw and then I told him lies to get him to stay-FUCK- broken up with you. That's all I wanted, for you two to break up. Then I got you to tutor me and that's when I made-BITCH- my move. I knew you'd probably reject me at first so I planned some lies for you too. Saying things like let it go and Tweek's already over you. They were all lies. Then I told Tweek the kiss was mutual and that you liked me now. That's why he ran from you the other day. And then I told you that Tweek never actually liked you so you might forget about him and like me." Thomas starts crying. "Because I've loved you longer, it's not fair. I know you better. All the things I did for you and you just left me." He wipes his face on his jacket sleeve. "But I still liked you." He coughs and cusses and cries into his jacket.

I look at Clyde and Token and Tweek. All of us just have this broken look. "Thomas," I reach for his arm.

"No," He backs up. "Stop it, stop being so perfect but mean. Stop ruining lives, Craig. I cried so hard when you left me but pretended like it was cool so we could still be SOME sort of friends. I wanted to hate you but I couldn't which made it hurt more."

"Thomas, I'm so sorry…" Tweek tells him. "Can I hug you?"

"NO!" Thomas shouts. "I hate you. I fucking hate you. I hate your twitching and I hate your coffee. You are probably the MOST annoying person I have ever met in my LIFE! And I have Tourette's!" He backs up more. "I only got close to you so I could destroy you, because the second you told me you were dating Craig. It was over."

Tweek frowns and looks at the ground. Ignoring Thomas, I turn to him and cup his face in my hands. He stares up at me with hurt eyes. One's that a new puppy would give their owners. One's that say I don't trust you. And it killed me. "I love you." I lean in and kiss him. I kiss him like when we were at Clyde's party a couple months back, gentle but passionate. I pull back and look at him again.

He's blushing and crying again. "I love you too."

"AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW!~~" Clyde squeals. "My babies!" He leans on Token. "They're soo cute." Token pushes him off but still smiles.

Thomas gives me one last sad glance before rushing off. We're still in the parking lot. I look at the school and see that everyone is standing there watching us, some recording. I make sure they all get a good view of my special finger and then kiss Tweek again.

And that's when the bell rings.

* * *

_XDDDDDDDDDD dooodooodooodoooo~~~ lalalalalala, guys I'm like one chapter away from finishing this sstttorrryy! BUT DON'T GET YA KNICKERS IN A TWIST, there's gonna be a sequel! _

_The next chapter's just make up sex. There I said it. Now monsta's, cry about it, review, favorite, follow! LOVE CREEK_

_CREEEEEK NATIOOOONN_


	24. Chapter 24

"Mm… Craig, wait,"

"Tweek, no,"

"But"

"Tweek, we haven't done it in so long I think I'm losing my mind." I tell the blonde under me.

He blushes. I go back to kissing his neck, biting, and sucking. He squirms under me. After I leave a mark big enough for everyone at school to see I kiss him. His tongue swirls around mine and I slide my hand up his shirt. He moans as I unbutton it and put it aside. I move to his ear and nibble on it as I play with his nipples. I pinch them and pull them and twist them. Tweek gasps and breathe heavily.

I move lower and start unbuttoning his pants. I slide them over his hips and rub him through his boxers. He moans again and arches his back. I pull down his boxers and take him in my hands. I rub gently and watch his face. I love his reactions, especially when he realizes I'm watching him. He blushes and looks away. "Stop staring at me."

"Tweek, say you love me." He blushes and covers his face as I take him in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his tip and then down the base. Then I take him all in my mouth and start sucking.

He squeaks and won't uncover his face. I start sucking faster. His hands go to my hair and groans. "Craig, I'm gonna-"

He comes in my mouth and I swallow all of it. He blushes again. I unbutton my jeans because at this point I'm in pain. Once they're off I remove my shirt. Then I reach for one of the bottles in my nightstand. I open it and pour some of the liquid on my fingers. I lift Tweek's leg up with my other hand and rest it on my shoulder, and then I lean in and insert my first finger. He gasps and his breathing changes again.

I go in and out of him and slowly add my second finger. I push them in and out faster each time. Finally when I feel he's ready I place the head of my cock at his entrance and push in him. I hold his hips firm and he grabs my shoulders. I go in deeper and finally I thrust all the way inside him.

"Ah… Craig…" Tweek's grip gets tighter and I can feel his nails digging into my skin. It, actually, for some reason, excites me more. I pull out a little and thrust back in. "Craig," I stop. Tweek pulls me closer to him and leans his head into my chest. "Okay, go," I go again and Tweek moans. His grip loosens and I go faster. I pull back and he stares at me confused.

"I want to see your face." He blushes and shakes his head. "C'mon, Tweek, you look sexy." He did with tears at his eyes and he was red and sweaty. I lick my lip and kiss him. I start thrusting faster, while our tongues fight each other. Finally I come and pull out.

I drop next to him, panting just as much as he was. "I love you, Craig."

"I love you, Tweek."

* * *

_Short but sweet. I think at least. Anyway, I'm done iwth part one of this book I totally got inspired for a new plot in trhis story and thats why i wanted to finish it so look forward to that THanks for reading My Parent's Cafe!_

_END_


End file.
